World of Chaos: Operation Friendship
by Gardemarine Reyenes
Summary: After a successful sabotage in the control center Silver and Tails are fell into the trap and forced to use the only way to escape. After jumping through the portal, they found themselves on a different planet, filled with many ponies and other creatures, and turned to ponies, too. With the help of new friends, they learn the new world, having a hope to return home in their hearts.
1. Prologue

**Prologue.**

 **As they say: "There is no way back!"**

 **The prologue to the story "The World of Chaos: Operation Friendship"**

 **You know, I'm worried. I strongly worried, believing that the story fails. But the fact that it has become quite well known, here on FF, I am the way, the rating was raised from "K +" to "T". This is due to the fact that threads will occur stories that are not permissible in the rating "K +", so don't be angry. Initially, I wanted to choose the "M", but then decided it will be too much.**

 **I very much hope that you enjoy this story, guys.**

 **And so? Let's go!**

* * *

 **Five**

 **Four**

 **Three**

 **Two**

 **One...**

* * *

 **ON AIR.**

* * *

Mobius, Emerald Hill.

10 years after the incident in the space colony ARK.

It was impossible to see. The dust hung in the air like a dense wall, hovering over the rubble of huge two hundred meter tower that stood there fifteen minutes ago. It was an atmosphere of absolute silence and sadness. Sadness experienced by some creatures, whose shadows were seen through the dust. Suddenly, one of these creatures waved its hands furiously, to wave away the dust. It was a certain blue hedgehog who is well known to all. He wore a worried look on his face, along with a strong dismay in his emerald green eyes. He stared intently through the wreckage of the reinforced concrete structure. It was obvious that he was trying to find someone out there. However, he couldn't find anyone. All he could see through the wall of dust were only a few living beings, whose shadows are reflected on the dusty wall under the influence of the sun. He sighed sadly, before he squinted and continued to wander through the wreckage by looking around carefully.

Ruined concrete crunching under his sneakers as he walked slowly on this kind of the dump. Not a single word is slipped out of his mouth, and even a slight smile didn't appear on his face, even through the success of the mission that he and his friends and colleagues have accomplished three hours ago. Realizing that with simple walk there was nothing he couldn't see through the dust on the and cannot find the one he's looking for, Sonic climbed up to the highest formed pile of debris. At this point, the dust wall starts to settle to the ground slowly, clearing the vision in front of the hedgehog's eyes. After the dust finally settled down, he clearly saw the other creatures who're carefully digging in the ruins of the building. Sonic crossed his arms dramatically, and his eyes narrowed, while he was staring on how his friends were looking for at least a single sign of two team members who didn't manage to get out of the tower before it collapsed. However, it was also clear that they didn't find anything.

"Sonic?" Blaze's voice was heard. Without changing the dramatic emotion, Sonic turned himself toward her. The lavender feline with a sad face went up to him, and then she placed a right hand on his shoulder.

"They'll be fine." she said softly, "You'll see."

The blue hedgehog simply took her hand and smiled at her, "I know." he said dramatically, "I know that they'll be back. Tails always have a backup plan when he's in such a situation. Just ...", he made a pause, before he sighed sadly, by looking around the destruction area. There was nothing but thousand of debris, where everyone who took a part in this battle was digging in.

"It's just a base collapsed so quickly." Sonic said even sadder and dramatically before looking inside Blaze's golden eyes, "They didn't have much time. And I didn't have time to tell Tails about how sorry I am for what happened between us.", he then looked at his wife, "Now, I may not have the opportunity."

Blaze sighed, then she took his arm firmly, by gently gripping both her palms on it, "Honey, please don't blame yourself for what happened.", she asked him softly and gently as she tried to comfort him, "It had to happen sooner or later. He grew up with an incredibly fast speed, and it was only a matter of time before he starts to argue with you." She smiled gently, "I want to believe that they had time to jump into the portal, about which Tails managed to shout over the radio. And I believe that."

"I want to believe it, too." Sonic said still sad as his eyes rolled out a single tear, "But I… just… can't…"

Seeing tears, Blaze realized that he's not able to think positively at this very moment. She then narrowed her eyes dramatically, and led him down from this hill to the rest of their friends, with her arms hugged him around the shoulders.

"Come on." she whispered softly. Sonic didn't say anything to her in response, as he was just about to closing his eyes and trusting himself to his wife.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere else.

Rotor scanned the wreckage with the help of a special device, which helps to look for survivors. However, this device doesn't produce any results. He sadly shook his head, realizing that further searching is useless and looked at Shadow, who was standing next to him, by smoking in his mouth.

"Don't tell me anything, Rotor." Shadow said, knowing that the search hasn't produced any results, "I already know what you want me to say!"

Rotor sadly nodded without saying a word. They looked in the direction where Sally was. The squirrel was standing with her back to the duo in a cool pose, by placing her left foot on a stone. They couldn't see her face, but by the fact that her head was down, they can easily define what she was sad. Shaking his head and throwing a cigarette into somewhere he didn't care, the dark hedgehog went to her. Rotor sighed sadly, and then turned away from them and walked to the others.

The sad and repressed emotions were on Queen's face, with her eyes were closed, and her arms were crossed in the chest. She stroked her shoulders with both hands, trying to recover and holding her nerves down. However, it seems that it was useless. Nothing worked and the sadness never left her mind and heart. Taking a deep breath, she opened her eyes, as she frowned and looked at the endless scorched horizon.

"Sally," Shadow called her. The squirrel turned her face to him, continuing to frown. Shadow stood on her right by giving to her a peaceful look.

"I understand how you feel now, my Queen." he said quietly before looking toward the horizon, "It's not fair when the two good guys are going missing."

Sally shook her head as she disapproved his words, before turning her face towards the horizon again, "You're the master of soothing words!" she said, sadly and sarcastically, and with her voice trembled, "Have you ever thought to do a psychology?"

On her angry sarcasm, Shadow rolled his eyes and sighed in exasperation. Frowning, he looked back at the squirrel. Sally looked at him straight in the eyes by frowning slightly, as she totally displeased with his words.

"We don't need to indulge in melancholy, Sally.", he said quietly and calmly, "Moreover, we can't help them today. Miles and Silver are now on their own. And you should understand it yourself!"

On Sally's face appeared sad emotion, "I understand, Shadow!" she said sadly, "But it's very hard not to think about it. They were just there for a thirty minutes ago, and now they both are gone.", she sighed again as a tears rolled down on her eyes, "I know it's silly, but I want to believe that they're managed to get out of there and now they're on the way to come back."

"They'll be back, Sally." Shadow said, trying to lift her mood as he placed his right hand on her shoulder, "I don't know when, but I do know they will."

The squirrel couldn't help but smile at his words, then opened her eyes and looked at him. Shadow patted her shoulder and winked at her before he went to the others. Watching him go, Queen of Mobotropolis continued to smile, as she was glad him helping her mood to rise up slightly, and then she followed him to the rest of the group.

* * *

One Hour Later.

When the search was finally over, a group of soldiers, among them was Espio, Vector, Sonia, Rouge, Manic, Bunny, Charmy, Cream, Marine, Jet, Fang, Big, Mighty, and many others, gathered on the area which was free from the debris and had heated discussions about the search results. The faces of many of them were sad because the two missing were friends with many of them. Especially Espio, Sonia, and Manic were sad as they stood at a short distance from the group, being as one of the leaders. Sonia leans on her bike, and talking to her mother on the phone as her eyes were narrowed and filled with fluid. Perhaps she was ready to cry now. However, the Apothos heiress didn't let her emotions to take a control over her mind. Espio and Maniс (especially Espio) was watching her closely for she doesn't drowned in tears, and to prevent her nervous breakdown, if it happens.

"Y-yes ... Mom." Sonya said with a trembling voice, "We had finally won, but not all of us were able to escape…" She shook her head, "S-Silver and Tails… they …" she sighed sadly, "… they couldn't make it …" She nodded, "Yes, I'm fine, Mom. And Sonic ...", She looked around, trying to find her brother, but didn't find, "... Sonic hasn't come yet." She nodded, "Yes, I'll tell him to call you. I will… Bye... ", After she said goodbye to her mother, she took off her phone, then closed her eyes tightly and grabbed both of her hands on the shoulders. She began to cry softly as tears flowed from her eyes. She still could not hold back the emotions flow. Espio sighed sadly before he wrapped to her and put his arm around her shoulders. Sonia could not resist and simply rested her head on his shoulder, continuing her quiet weeping.

"Calm down." Espio called her, "We don't know anything yet."

"He's right, sis." Manic agreed with him, as he sat to her tight, and put his hand on her shoulder, "This search has not given any kind of results."

Sonia opened one eye, before taking a look at her brother, "And what if all of these searches were in vain, and both of them died?" She whimpered as her body trembled feeling a lot of stress, "When I told Silver, that I no longer want to see him, I was just joking, and I didn't want it to happen in reality. Why the irony is such a bitchy whore?" she closed her eyes again, then leaned against Espio even tighter. The chameleon was only about to sigh helplessly, not knowing how to cheer up his girlfriend, and how to interrupt her nervous breakdown. He wrapped his arms around her, rightly understanding that this was the only thing he could do.

"Sonia, please. With the grief we only harm ourselves." he called to her gently, trying to interrupt her sobs.

"Sonia.", Manic called as he gently shook her, trying to bring her to life, "Listen, don't worry so much. There's always someone who is much worse than you."

Reluctantly, but Sonia tried to recover, and put a lot of effort to stop sobbing. She then opened her green eyes, glancing at her brother.

"Who do you mean?" she asked almost in a whisper.

Manic grinned back at her, and then he opened his mouth to answer. However, he immediately interrupted himself, as something caught his eye. He saw Blaze practically carries grieving and depressed Sonic on her shoulders with her arms still hugging him. While the 'Blue Blur' was still walking on his own two feet, but it's clear difficulties for him to go. Manic, seeing how his brother feels bad, let out a sad sigh, and he then rose to his feet and went to him.

"Our brother." he said sadly, much to Sonia made her eyes wide, and then looked after Manic. Seeing, Sonic's state, she shot a sad face, and then she looked at her boyfriend who was hugging her.

"Espio ..." she started to speaking.

"I see it." Espio replied, and then let her go, and stood up with her, "Let's go help him."

Manic walked right up to Sonic and Blaze, with care staring at his brother as his footsteps was given hard for him.

"Blaze, let me help you." He offered his help.

"It's fine, Manic." Blaze said, as she stopped, still hugging her husband, "I can handle it."

Sonia then ran close to her brother, "Blaze, what happened to him?" she spoke as she placed her right hand on Sonic's forehead.

"He's just depressed, Sonia." Blaze said softly as her eyes were fixed on the Sonic, "Honey, can you sit down?"

"It's okay, Blaze." Sonic said quietly and wearily as he opened his eyes and met with her golden eyes, "You can let me go."

Blaze nodded, "Good." she said, then slowly let go of him, trying to act as gently as possible. Sonic stood up, then he opened his eyes to see Espio, Sonia, and Manic, who looked back at him with concern and anxiety.

"Bro ..." Manic decided to speak, but was stopped by Sonic who stretched out his left hand, as if saying that he's okay.

"Let's finish this." Sonic said as he headed to a group of his fighters. Blaze, Manic, Espio and Sonia left standing in the same place, looking at the Sonic, which has come to rest, and prepared to call them.

"I can imagine how he feels now." Espio remarked, "You're sure he'll be okay?"

"Yes, Espio." Blaze said, "Trust me.", She then went to the others, not wanting to raise this question anymore. Sonia, Espio and Manic were still standing in the same place, before they followed Sonic.

The blue hedgehog, as he only came up to his team, he stopped at one short moment to make a short pause and finally recovering his life energy. He took a deep breath to his lungs scored the maximum possible amount of air, and then he frowned as he was now ready for speech.

"Guys!" he called loudly, prompting everyone else to shut up and wrap their attention on him. Sonic raised his left eyebrow, no longer hiding behind the mask of a stupid clown and portrayed a deadly seriousness on his face.

"Okay, guys!" Sonic began calmly and loudly, "Let's sum up!" He crossed his arms and arched his eyebrows, "Robots are destroyed - one! Tails and Silver disappeared - two! They're not dead because we would have found their lumps - three! And for today the celebration is canceled - four!"

The last words caused a discontent and angry roars around all the team members. They began to exchanging glances and sharing discontented words.

"Oh, great!" Vector growled, talking with Fang, "This is what I was afraid of!"

"Me too." Fang agreed, "I hope that I at least will take my money back."

"I was hoping that I will sing karaoke tonight." Marine said resentfully, speaking with Cream, "And now everything breaks off."

Cream simply sighed in response, before she shook her head, "Yeah." she said, annoyed, "I also had a lot of plans for this party."

"Come on, girls!" Charmy spoke, drawing the attention of the girls, "As if this is the last party in your life. Now we can easily say that we won, so those parties will be more than enough in future."

Jet, who was standing next to a Charmy, widened his eyes at these words. He then narrowed his eyes before he turned to the bee-guy.

"Maybe you're right, dude!" he said with irritation, "However, agree that canceling the victory celebration because of missing two is very stupid!"

It was enough to Blaze and Sonic stared at them in complete shock. The cat-girl suddenly glared at them.

"I didn't understand!" she shouted angrily, causing everyone to shut up again, "Two of ours are missing and nobody knows where, and you're worried because today we're not going to drink?!" she widened her eyes "Are you f...cking serious?!"

"Blaze, it's just unfair!" Rouge spoke, also angrily, causing Sonic to turn to her, "After all that has happened, we have the right to relax!"

"Admit it, zat would be disrespectful to celebrate without two of ours, who didn't come back!" Antoine told her disapprovingly with furrowed brows. But Rouge just frowned at him in response. She crossed her arms.

"And you think it would be respectful to mourn for them, without knowing whether they are alive or not?" she asked disapprovingly, "Did you forgot, we didn't found any bodies in here?"

"It's not what I meant." Antoine protested, "I just think it disrespectful when two of our friends disappear into nowhere, and we, instead of looking for zem, just go to celebrate."

Rouge rolled her eyes at his words, particularly tired of his "sense of honor and duty." She then shook her head violently, before she frowned again and looked at Antoine. She put her hands on her waist.

"Alright. Let's start to look for them." she spoke with tired voice, "Where do you propose to start? Green Hill? Babylon? New Mobotropolis? Or maybe United Federation? Or Metropolis?" She widened her eyes, "Or another thousand of places where this portal could throw them up." she spread her arms to the side "The list can go on, Antoine, and Mobius is not limit."

Antoine's eyes half closed before he took off his communication device that was attached to his ear. He then showed it to Rouge. The bat questioningly arched an eyebrow at his actions, not quite knowing what he's doing. Next, the coyote did, was throwing the "Bluetooth" on the ground causing it to broke into pieces. It was enough to all who saw it became confused. Bunnie blinked several times, observing the behavior of her husband, and then she came up to him, by arching her eyebrows questioningly, and stood next to Rouge.

"Honey!" she said, puzzled, "May I ask why you did it?"

Without superfluous words and phrases, Antoine turned to Rotor, who stood next to the "Babylon Rogues".

"Rotor." he said, "Can you keep track of my signal?"

At these words, Rotor's eyes widened so widely that they occupied the whole area of the face. He then closed his eyes tightly and made an epic facepalm.

"I'm a stupid dumbass!", he said before his hand slid down over his face, and then he pulled out his computer, "I completely forgot!", the walrus spoke by typing his fingers on the keyboard, "The communication devices may be damaged, but their sensors not." he finished, then showed the computer to Rouge and Bunnie, "Their sensors will work for some time so it can be traced."

Bunnie and Rouge looked at each other by exchanging a confused glances before they returned their eyes at the computer screen. On the screen could be seen as Mobius map shows where Antoine is. They blinked several times before turning to him. The coyote winked at the girls, by smirking smugly, with his arms crossed in the chest. They couldn't help, but smirked in response, as they realized what he meant, then they looked back at Rotor, who was searching for Silver and Tails' communication sensors. After he finished the scanning, he made his eyes wide again. It was enough to Sonic frowned and walked to him.

"Any results?" the hedgehog asked worryingly, waiting for good news. Rotor sighed sadly, before his sad emotion looked at Sonic, causing the blue hedgehog's face to become worrying again. But the walrus suddenly grinned devilishly.

"I don't know, where they are, Sonic." he spoke jokingly, "But definitely not on Mobius."

That was enough to cause cheers and shouts of joy from every single team member who was here. Only Sonic went shocked, realizing now that his walrus friend was just about to joking on him. Suddenly, he grinned ominously before he walked right up to the walrus and strongly shoved him in the shoulder, "You're an asshole!" he said jokingly, provoking a malicious laughter from Rotor. Sonic then sighed in relief as he closed his eyes by stretching his head up. That was until he felt someone gently took and squeezed his hand. He opened eyes, and looked at Blaze. The lavender feline just smiled and winked at him, by continuing to hold his hand, as if trying to say 'What did I tell you?'. But Sonic just smiled back at her with arching eyebrows.

Sonia is also relieved. She smiled wearily, with Espio next to her, by looking her colleagues. But then something clicked in her mind, and the smile faded from her face, when she noticed that something was wrong here. She then rose from her bike, and her eyes began to look for another member of the team she didn't see.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Sally's voice was heard. Screams and shouts subsided, before everyone who the team members turned their gazes to Queen of Mobotropolis who went down from a pile of rubble in the dark hedgehog's company on her right.

Sonic's grin became wider, as soon as his ex came close, "Sal. Good news." he said sarcastically, "Rotor was able to scan the sensors that were in Silva's and Tails' radios."

Sally and Shadow arched their eyebrows questioningly before they exchanged glances. They looked back at Sonic with questioning looks on their faces.

"And?" Shadow spoke.

"They're not here. I mean maybe not even on Mobius. So we can relax a little." Sonic spoke again by continuing grinning. It was enough to Sally sighed in relief. She smirked back at Sonic before she opened her mouth for speaking.

"Ehm, guys?" Sonia's voice sounded, causing the entire team turning to her. Sonia stood next to her bike with a puzzled look on her face and with her arms crossed in breasts area.

"Don't you noticed there is still someone missing?" Sonia asked, puzzled, then looked around, "Where's Knuckles?"

All members of the team started to look around, trying to find certain red echidna, which, as it turned out, also, no one knows where. Sonic suddenly frowned, then turned to Rotor.

"Rotor, can make your trick again?" he asked tiredly.

* * *

Unknown location. Somewhere in the forest.

Somewhere in the forest, filled with curves and odd form trees, under a pile of broken branches in a small crater, an orange body was lying. His eyes were shut tight and his body covered by a few bruises and abrasions. Apparently, this orange ... Uhm ... someone had a high fall. He seemed to be asleep. In hell. Or not. Unknown. Suddenly, he groaned, then gently stirred. It opened its sky-blue eyes, then frowned and looked ahead. He then ran his eyes around the area where he found himself. He tried to figure out about where he was, but all he saw were and odd shaped trees, and bushes. He then looked on the ground and frowned himself deeply.

"What the hell?" he asked himself with deep male's voice, then closed his eyes, trying to remember, what happened.

Flashback

* * *

"The way is clear, boys!" female voice could be heard on the radio set, "Do your best!"

Behind the rocks that lay near the big and large fortress, three figures were hiding. They all have the stern expressions on their faces and their gazes fixed on the fortress door. These three were: the orange fox, the red echidna, and the silvery-white hedgehog. They all wore the black uniform which reminded SWAT uniform on its design. They clearly heard Blaze's words about the clear way and that means that they can start.

"We got you, Blaze!" The fox said in a severe tone, like a real badass. Next, the three rose to their feet, then walked out from behind the rocks to the main door. They approached closely, then stopped in front of the door in the coolest poses, which you can only imagine. With stern faces, and feeling the wind purged them in the cheeks on the right side, causing the fluttering of their hair, the trio looked at the door, enjoying their personal moment of truth and glory.

"Here it is!" Tails spoke with a hint of coolness in his voice, "Moment of truth!"

"After twenty years of war, we finally put an end to it!" Silver picked up his thought with awesomeness in his voice.

"And this means that after that, all of us will go to the beach, and celebrate our success for the whole f..cking year!" Knuckles said, picking up the thoughts of Silver and Tails.

"Good point, Knuckles!" Miles agreed with him and then turned his head to Silver while continuing to smirk.

"Silva!" he called.

Music start: Red – Breathe Into Me

Without changing the expression of coolness and continuing to grin, Silver turned to Tails before saying.

"I got it!"

He returned his frowning look back at the door, then took a few steps toward her and got into a fighting stance. He began to focus his energy and a bright blue light surrounded his body. His eyes were completely painted in bright blue, and his golden pupils have disappeared. Moments later, he completely focused on the goals and fiercely bared teeth. He threw the energy wave at the steel door. The energy wave hit the door hard, thus knocking it out to hell. Once this happened, Silva immediately stopped shining, then straightened up and shot a questioning look towards the newly formed passage. Suddenly, he smirked, then crossed his arms, nodded to himself, and turned to the guys. Tails and Knuckles wore a shocked looks on their faces, not really believing that Silva actually did it. But a moment later, they arched their eyebrows, then furiously shook their heads and looked at the silver-white hedgehog.

But Silver gave them, even more, wider grin, "It seems that someone owes me something." he said smugly, causing irritated look from Knuckles. And a questioning look from Tails, as the fox looked first at Knuckles. Then at Silver. Then he frowned.

"Don't be distracted, guys!" he said grimly. Two just frowned at him and nodded. Miles nodded back, then glanced at the doorway "Come on!"

After these words, Miles, Silver, and Knuckles rushed inside the base. As they ran inside, Tails immediately pulled his trademark arm cannon in the left hand. In his right hand, he held the laptop, on which was radar, indicating where to go. He glanced at the radar.

"Okay!" he muttered, "Running up the first wall!" He narrowed his eyes, "Then turning to the right!"

He raised his eyes and looked ahead. Right in front of trio appeared a wall.

"This wall?" Silver asked Tails, turning to his right.

Fox grinned before speaking, "Yes!" he answered with a groan, "From this one, we need turn to the right!"

As soon as the three ran to the wall, they wasted no time in vain, rushed right down the corridor. Through the poorly lit corridors, with all the speed with which only mobians able to escape. Running up to the next turn, the first Miles turned left. Silver and Knuckles ran after him, knowing that he wouldn't always be able to tell them about where to go all the time.

"We are inside!" Silver shouted on his radio, "We are now heading to the control room!"

*Flash*

The trio of fighters continued to run along the corridors, in the direction of their goal. Control room, where there was a computer with the help of which they'll put the end of war. However, they ran for a long time. At this point, on the face of Knuckles appeared irritated expression, which made it clear that he is not happy.

"How much more we need to run?!" echidna shouted angrily.

"A little bit, Knuckles!" Tails shouted back, as soon as they ran to turn, "Now to the right!"

As soon as the trio ran up to the turn, they immediately turned to the right. After the turning appeared a steel door leading into the control room. As the three ran to the door, they all stopped, grinning, and then Tails put a computer in his bag. He pulled his arm cannon in his left hand, then pointed it at the door.

"Everyone gets back!" fox growled. Silver and Knuckles took two steps back.

Without wasting time in vain, Tails made a shot. The doors were blown to hell. All three of them used their arms to cover themselves from the wreckage to prevent damage. Once they looked at the door again, they saw a huge hole that was formed there. Enough to Miles smiled in satisfaction, then hung up the arm cannon on the belt.

"That's it!" fox said, crossing his arms, "Well, guys, I don't know what awaits us inside, but if we're there waiting for another group of robots, which will open fire on us once we enter inside, I will say this!" he glared "If any of you have touch anything in my workshop if I'll die in here ..." Knuckles' and Silver's eyes widened as soon as he said it, "... I will rise from the dead and tear off your heads to hell!"

"Yo, Tails!" Marine's voice was heard on the radio "Calm down!"

Miles entered the room, still angry and in a state of excitement. Silver and Knuckles just continued to look at his side trying to wrap their heads at Tails' words with puzzled looks on their faces, then exchanged glances. Then sighed, half-eyed and turned back to the hole in the door. After the moment, they entered inside.

"Dude!" Charmy's voice was the on the radio, "What makes you think that someone would get into the room where the chopper is the safest place!"

Miles stopped in the middle of the room and began to scan it. The most typical control room with high ceilings, steel walls, as well as a bunch of computers here and there. He shook his head, then headed toward the host computer, on which stood a huge screen. He abruptly jumped into a chair, then took out his laptop with wires placed on the dashboard. He took a few wires, then connect it to the main computer. Nodding in a settlement, the fox looked at the screen. Message appeared on the screen, which says:

"New Hardware Found!"

Grinning wider, fox began shaman with both computers, typing something on the keyboard. At first, on one computer, then on the other. Depending on what he needed to do. Silver and Knuckles, who continued to stand in the center of the room, just stared questioningly at what Tails was doing out there. However, these two are not more attracted to what he's doing but his face. On his face, there was the expression of a mad scientist, who is going to take over the world. Unable to find the words that could be said in the distance, the two simply walked to the chair where Miles sat and stood on either side of him, staring questioningly at the screen.

On the screen continued to flash many files and windows that have changed with great speed, one after another. They then opened, then closed. Opens and closes. Opens and closes. After two minutes of silence and blank stares, Knuckles shook his head, then looked at Tails.

"How much longer?" he asked nervously, as the fox continued to work in a mad genius mode.

"Just a little bit, Knuckles!" Fox answered with an ominous voice, continuing to look at the screen, "Just a little bit!"

*Flash*

Tails kept poking at the keyboard with incredible speed and with the look of a mad scientist. He muttered something under his breath and deeply panting with excitement. Knuckles and Silver stood at a considerable distance from it, as they don't particularly like his expression.

"Do you even know what this moment might mean?" the fox asked with psychopathic voice. Silver and Knuckles looked at each other with a fearful expressions and gulped nervously. They looked back at Miles, who continued to poke the keys. Suddenly, their attention was attracted by strange noises. Noises steel joints that tend to mean only one. They both glared at the hole in the door. They seem realized what it could mean.

Through the door hole twenty humanoid robots, immediately rushed in. They began to surround the trio, becoming a position of the arc to avoid the possibility of escaping. Knuckles and Silver immediately got into a fighting position.

"Tails, are you finished it yet?" Knuckles asked with a harsh growl.

"Almost done!" Miles said, without lifting his hands off the keyboard and continuing to look at the screen, "Fifteen more seconds!"

Robots have extended hands and targeted the trio. Enough to Silver glared even harder.

"Tails, we have no these fifteen seconds!" he shouted furiously "Finish with it quick!"

"I'm trying!" the fox yelled, "I'm trying!"

*Flash*

Weapons out of the hands of robots from made long high-pitch squeak, that was a signal to the fact that the shots are following. Enough to Silver and Knuckles particularly nervous. Barely moments like robots opened heavy fire on our triplet. But the silver-white hedgehog created a psychokinetic shield that shielded them from the lasers.

"Tails!" he cried.

Fox did not answer him, still staring at the screen and poke at the keyboard.

"Come on!" he muttered, "Come on! Come on!"

Success. On the screen there was a message stating:

"Warning! Sights and weapons of combat units are damaged! Recommended to reboot the system!"

With this message, the heavy fire stopped. However, the robots just continued to aim at the trio.

*Flash*

Tails with a shocked face staring at the screen, not believing that he had succeeded. He actually managed to disable the weapon. He blinked a few times, once began to recover, and then raised his hands to the sky before shouting:

"YES!" he shouted so loudly that the room almost trembled. Hearing him shouting, Silver and Knuckles looked at him back over their shoulders.

"Tails!" echidna called, "You ..."

"YES!" Fox shouted again "YES!" He jumped up from his chair, and then jumped on him and stood right foot on the dashboard and pointed at the screen, "Eat this!"

After he finished his own small celebration, he looked around at the others to see them staring at him questioningly. He then jumped to the floor and went to Silver and Knuckles. Tails pulled out his arm canon, attached it to the left hand, then activated the weapon. After he came close to the two of his collegues, he stood next to Silver and his eyes fixed on the robots. Thus he tried to be sure that Eggman's combat units are now deprived of their weapons, and all he saw were the robots who's hands are aimed at the three and but didn't perfomning any shots. Tails smirked himself seeing this and then he looked at Knuckles and nodded at him. Knuckles smirked at his fox-buddy in response, before he returned his eyes at the robots and cracked his fists.

"It's time to warm up!" Knuckles announced.

"Yes, indeed." Silver agreed, then turned to Miles, "How much do you take on this time?"

"Not much.", the fox answered, "I am very tired and need a break, so I would like to leave the biggest part for you guys!"

"As you wish!" Knuckles said with a joking tone, then locked eyes with Silver "Da Silva, Prepare to remove the shield!"

The silvery-white hedgehog nodded, with his eyes still looking at the eggbots. The Steel Soldiers moved into melee mode and hid their now useless weapons back into the arms pockets. About ten seconds Knuckles, Silver and Tails were separated from their opponents by a psychokinetic shield controlled by a silvery-white hedgehog. However, after a few moments, the shield has disappeared and Silver, Tails and Knuckles with fierce cries of "AAAAAAAAA!" rushed at the robots to start a bloodbath.

*Flash*

Our trio with happy faces and laughter poured the champagne in the glasses. On the floor, you could see a pile of scrap metal, which was a fighting killing machine just a few minutes ago.

"And I told you that we should take it with us." Silver gleefully announced, "Now you owe me in a triple."

Knuckles turned to him, grinning.

"Silva." he said happily, "After all that, I'll give you a debt tenfold."

Miles shook his head in their remarks, then he finished pouring a champagne and put the bottle on the dashboard. He raised his glass, then turned to the others.

"Congratulations on winning, guys!" he said triumphantly. Silver and Knuckles shouted "Yeah!" before they clinked their glasses, then with one gulp they drank the contents.

*Flash*

Miles sits in front of a computer, with his legs up on the keyboard and looking at the screen. He was still holding a glass of champagne on his right hand. A smug grin was on his lips. He knew that it was a huge success. One hundred percent success. Now, he will take a needed sleep and rest. Taking a sip, the fox looked at the others who stood next to Eggman's controll board and leaning their butts on the table, with their legs crossed. They were having a talk about who of them was the coolest and gave each other some obvious arguments, but from the side it looked like they were just drinking. Silver was holding a bottle of champagne in his right hand. Shaking his head at their behavior, Miles looked back at the screen and threw his head up. He took a deep breath of relief as he closed his eyes.

"Shadow to Miles!" he suddenly heard Shadow's furious voice, causing him to open his eyes wide, "You left the tower, I hope!"

After hearing his words, the fox shook his head, and then he raised his head up and looked at the screen.

"Yes, Shadow." he said, "We're here already, celebrating our success and waiting for your slow asses."

"You three idiots! Get out of there!" Shadow yelled on his radio once again, causing questioning glance from Tails. He then frowned, then took a normal position in his chair.

"Shadow, what happened?" he asked curiously.

"The base explodes, you idiot!" the dark hedgehog shouted on the radio again, on what Tails wide eyes, "You need to get the f..ck out of there now if you want to stay alive!"

He yelled so loudly that Silva and Knuckles interrupted their conversation, and turned to the fox. They frowned, then went up to him to find out what was wrong.

"Tails, what is it?" Knuckles said as soon as he and Silver reached the computer board.

"Shadow says that the base explode." the fox said, puzzled and skeptical, and then he frowned and looked at Knuckles, "But if it exploded, we would be dead already."

"Or at least we could feel the shaking." Silver agreed, also unhappy, thus caused the two of his battle friends turn their eys at him, "When something explodes, shaking always goes."

Miles nodded at him, "Exactly!" he said sternly. Suddenly, the room started to shake. That was enough for all three eyes widened in shock and fear, and they began to look around the room.

"Like this?" Knuckles asked nervously and in a trembling voice.

Miles quickly rose from his chair, then started scanning room with a nervous look. As soon as the explosion occurred next to them, all three rushed toward the exit, shouting with fear, like idiots.

*Flash*

Knuckles, Silver, and Tails scatting through the dark corridors, by trying to escape the sudden destruction of the base.

"Sudden destruction is sudden!" Knuckles yelled, running with full force.

Tails glanced back, for trying to find out if they were able to escape from sudden destruction. It is useless. The fire and explosions continued to pursue them as if they were waiting specifically. He growled furiously, then looked forward.

"How I hate surprises!" he yelled, a moment before something exploded at the center of the corridow, and throwing the trio in a different directions.

*Flash*

Tails with groans rose to his feet and looked around. He fiercely frowned and bared his teeth, then put his hand to his ear.

"Knuckles! Silva!" he shouted, "Can you hear me?"

"I am here, Tails!" Silver called right behind fox. Tails turned to him. Silver instantly ran up to him.

"It seems that on this way we cut off!" he said as he pointed his right-hand finger on the blockage. Tails growled, then scanned the area searching for red echidna.

"Knuckles!" he yelled.

"I'm behind the blockage!" Knuckles responded on radio, "Sorry, it seems that I can not clear it!"

Silver and Tails glared at his words, then glanced at each other. Suddenly, they widened their eyes as the two remembered about one thing that might help them.

"The portal!" they shouted in a union, then ran back towards the control room.

"Knuckles, get out of here!" Tails shouted into his mic, "We'll find another way!"

*Flash*

Silver and Tails stood near the portal. The orange fox nervously tried to run the portal for they could escape outside. And yes. The base is still continued to self-destruct. It was enough to Silver growled irritably. He glanced at Tails.

"It might seem that it's waiting for us to run away!" he said with a growl.

Tails just continued to do what he did all the time. Typing on the keyboard and turning on the portal on.

"And do you prefer us killed instantly? Say thank you, that we're still alive!" the fox growled, then he finished his cast with a computer and put his hand on the radio, "Sonic! We'll go through the portal using the latest coordinates of the launch!"

"I Got it, old pal! Good luck!" the blue hedgehog shouted at him back on the radio.

"Be careful, boys!" Sally's voice was heard on the radio.

Suddenly, behind them, explosions began to rattle. The two made their eyes wide, then looked at each other. Suddenly in front of them, a bright light shone. The two arched an eyebrow, then glanced at the portal. It was opened. Inside they could saw some kind of forest. Dark forest.

"What the..."

*EXPLOSION*

Intense blast wave tossed them inside the opened dimension door, and the two with screaming "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" flew into nowhere.

Flashback ends

* * *

Tails reopened his sky-blue eyes, once he remembered everything that happened to him. Operation. The control room. Computer. Robots. Champagne. Explosion. And the portal. He frowned.

"Ugh!" he growled in irritation, "Worst plan of all times!", He growled again and closed his eyes. He started to rise to his feet, causing the branches to fall down from his body. He took a sitting position, hiding in the shadows which came from the tree leaves. Opening his eyes, the fox began to look around, trying to figure out where he is. But all he could see at the moment is the trees that had a strange shape and their branches grow up in a strange direction. Behind these trees, he saw nothing but darkness. He frowned, then looked up. The sun shone through the branches and leaves, hitting the fox's eyes. Branches slightly staggered on the wind. Miles managed to smile weakly, watching this picture, then growled again, as he felt that he had a terrible headache. He closed his eyes tightly.

"Oh, fuuuuuuuuuu..." he growled painfully, "Not again!", He shook his head to shake off the pain, then opened his eyes again. He looked around trying to find his companion.

"Silva!" he called out, "Are you here?"

"Ow! Bloody hell!" was heard the voice of his silver-white friend, causing smile and sigh of relief from Tails, "My head is about to explode into pieces! Tails, I'll kill you when we get home!"

Tails easily laughed at his remark, as he said, then looked around again, "Do not be angry, my friend!" he said calmly and loudly, "We had no choice anyway!"

"Okay! You're right!" Silver replied, "If I had a choice between death by the explosion and the hellish pain! Obviously, I would choose a pain!"

These words were enough to Miles chuckled again, he then shook his head and took a deep breath. Suddenly, his head got more pain. He growled, then put his hand to his head and started rubbing it, hoping it will help. But something was wrong. He didn't felt his fingers. No one. He abruptly opened his eyes wide, then looked at his right hand. He opened his mouth wide, as he noticed that instead of hand, he a had hoof. He nervously shook his head, then raised his left hand and looked at it. Same. Instead of hand, he had a hoof.

"What the ..." Miles murmured, then he looked at his feet. Guess what he saw down there. Realizing he was in deep shit, Miles began breathing heavily and nervously. He scanned the territory of woods, trying to find some reflective surface. Barely a moment, he found what he needs. The crystal-clear lake, from which you could see the reflection of the trees. The fox jumped to his feet, then ... fell down. His face, torso, and other body met with the ground with a crash loud enough. He closed his eyes and bared his teeth, trying to hold back the cries of pain, but then he opened his eyes again and looked somewhere.

"Ouch!" he growled, then glanced at his forelegs. Slowly, he decided to climb the four legs, as he walked once during his infancy. Then he tried to walk on all fours like his ancestors did thousands of years ago. With some difficulty, but after a few steps, he turned to find a balance. He nodded to himself, then looked at the lake and ran there.

At this point, the orange stallion ran out of shadows. The pegasus. With a light orange mane and tail, and a pair of wings on his back. As he reached the lake, he stopped a meter away from it. On his face, you could read anxiety. Anxiety before what he could see in the reflection. He swallowed deeply, then with a frightened face, slowly and carefully, step by step, he walked right up to the lake. Understanding he has nowhere else to go, Miles carefully looked at himself in the lake. Seeing the reflection caused him to open his eyes wide and to drop his jaw.

"Oh, gods!" Silver's angry voice sounded on the distance, "Tails are we fell down? Because it seems that a portal opened in the sky and we flew down for at least fifty meters!"

The previously described Pegasus was looking at Miles from the water reflection with exactly the same facial expression, that our Mobian hero had at the moment. Miles blinked a few times. He then drew himself up to his full height. He slowly began to turn his head to his back, to make sure the reflection doesn't lie. Finishing with turning, he saw a pair of wings on his back and a long, fluffy and bright orange tail on his ass. It was enough to pupils of our newfound Pegasus narrowed to such an extent that they can not be even see. His wings then opened widely, thus prompting him to raise his left eyebrow in a question.

Silver was wandering among the trees, and growled with irritation, heading towards the lake,

"Oh, shit!" the hedgehog growled, "I don't feel my hands or legs! F..ck! Tails, what do you think happened to us?!"

Tails's left eyes twitched in irritation while he was staring at his wings and tried to understand why they opened sharply. He began to blinking rapidly and dramatically as soon as his brain began to reload. After fifteen seconds, he rebooted. During this time he blinked three hundred and thirty times. After he more or less recovered, his pupils returned to normal, he raised an eyebrow questioningly and growled with irritation.

"What the f..ck?!" he asked irritably and with a growl.

Suddenly, his attention was attracted by the noise of rustling leaves. He looked at the trees, and frowned. Seeing something headed in Tails's direction, he headed in there, noticing one more figure, which is directed at him. But only to stop on a halfway as his eyes turned wide again. His jaws dropped to the ground, and then he froze in shock by seeing the scary picture in front of him.

Silver, continuing to growl in irritation, has finally come out of the trees and bushes, and then he slowly opened his eyes. He then looked to his right and frowned.

"It's not like one of those places where we were." he said irritably, then looked left, "But to be honest, even Spagonia looks nicer." He looked in front of him, "Where do you think we're in..."

Silver couldn't finish his thoughts, as he noticed an orange pegasus, who looks at him with a shocked face and with his wings were wide open. Shaking his head, Silver frowned, then walked out of the shadows to the sun area. At this point, there was a silver-white unicorn went out to the light, with a long white mane and tail. On his forehead was visible a long horn. The unicorn/hedgehog stopped his gait, then arched his eyebrows in disbelief.

"And who are you?" he asked sternly.

Miles blinked twice, as he recognized Silver in that unicorn, and then took a deep breath.

"Silver!" he whispered frightened.

Hearing a familiar Silver's eyes turned wide as he recognized a certain fox in this pegasus.

"Tails?" he asked quietly, and with surprise and shock, "Dude! Is that you?"

Tails then slightly backed away, obviously not happy with this coincidence. He just couldn't believe his eyes at what he have just seen. And he's still don't believe. But alas. He couldn't unsee it.

"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh …" he squealed quietly, "Silva!" he stopped and froze, "You're a unicorn!"

Silver dropped his jaws and looked at himself. As soon as he realized Tails was right, he glanced back at his friend.

"And you're the pegasus!" he said with a strong hint of fear in his voice. The two stared at each other in silence and complete shock, not even moving.

Above the forest.

Over the big-big forest, there was a quiet day. The sun was shining. Birds chirped. There were a peace and quiet.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" over the forest flew two incredibly loud men's screaming which broke all the peace and tranquility that reigned in the forest.


	2. The Greatest Discovery

**And so! Fanfic launched in swimming! LOL!**

 **Now for the story. As I said, the events take place ten years after the events of Sonic games (plus all other products), and three years after the events of the FIM series. Whenever the game came out, or the next episode ... in the universe of this story it's already happened. So, don't be angry if the canons are not adhered to.**

 _ **The ages of the characters ...**_

 _ **Miles Tails Prower - 18 years old (almost 19)  
Silver - 24 years old  
Twilight Sparkle - 21 years old  
Rarity - 22 years old  
Fluttershy - 19 years old  
Rainbow Dash - 20 years old  
Applejack - 21 years old  
Pinkie Pie - 18 years old**_

 **And yes, do not forget to fave, comment and follow. It will help me very much, guys.** **Thank you and enjoy reading.**

Quiet and peaceful forest. Illuminated by a bright morning sun, playing with all the colors, what only can be played. The birds that flew over the forest, enjoying the day and beautiful weather. It seemed that nothing can destroy such a heavenly calm. A few birds flew to their nests. In one nest was seen as chicks chirping to their mother who brought food. It's so cute. Mom landed on the edge of the nest, provoking even more brisk chirping from her children, and started to feed them. Once feeding was over, mother sat in the nest, hiding her children from the threat and closed her eyes. Come rest. The long-awaited vacation, which she deserved. And nothing could disturb its at this moment because there were peace and quiet. Peace and quiet.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA..." furious men's screams could be heard, causing the bird to quickly opening her eyes and look around alarmingly. All the other birds began to fly apart, and the small animals jumped through the trees in full panic, as if trying to escape the "terrible threat". It was enough to the bird frowned (LOL), then jumped to the edge of the nest and spread its wings. She soared into the air and flew in the direction where she had heard the strange screams.

After a few minutes of flight, the bird dove to the lake, visible from on high and where, as she thought, she heard those screams. She landed to branch of a tree, once noticed the source of this mayhem. Two stallions. Orange and silver-white. One was pegasus, another was unicorn. They pointed at each other with their hooves, and screamed so loudly, that seemed the entire universe heard them. On their faces shock and fright was read, as if they saw a ghost. However, beside them was nothing that could be the reason of this scare or shock. Average usual lake and trees. With irritated expression and shaking her head, the bird spread its wings, before flying back to the nest.

Silver and Miles continued to scream loudly and violently, simply looking at each other's eyes. They were shocked and scared by what happened to them. As soon as they woke up, they were no longer themselves. Now they were ... someone else.

Silver: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA..."

Tails: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA..."

Silver: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA..."

Tails: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA..."

Silver: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA..."

Tails: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA..."

Silver: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA..."

Tails: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA..."

Silver: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA..."

Realizing that screaming is meaningless, Miles stopped screaming, then quickly ran to his companion. He put his hooves on his shoulders, hoping, that it would help to calm him down.

"Silva!" he shouted, trying to calm him down, "Silva! Calm down! You hear me?"

It was meaningless. Silver continued to shout. Without finding any better decisions, Miles gave him a good slap on face. After that, the hedgehog/unicorn stoped screaming and began to breathe nervously, with his eyes looking around. Miles again took him by the shoulders "Feeling better?" he asked nervously. But Silver just gave him a blank stare, once he glanced in his eyes.

"Better?!" he shouted furiously "BETTER?!" He glared at him, "How do you think I could feel better?" sad face "My clothes! My look! My hair! All this just disappear into nowhere! My worst nightmare came true! I am a horse! I'm a ***censored*** horse with a horn on the forehead!"

Miles began to shake him, obviously not very pleased at his behavior, "Silva! Silva! Silva!" he pleaded, "Please don't get crazy, man. We'll find the answer!" he moved closer to his face "Can you hear me?" Silver nodded to him, still nervous and scared. Miles let him go, before he turned his head over his shoulder. He's completely turned to the trees that were beyond the lake and started to scanning the place where they are. Silver, however, continued to shake in 'fear' and looking around. He still don not believe this is reality.

Severe and focused look can be seen on face of our newfound pegasus, as he was watching through the forest, where he found himself. But this place is not like 'Great Forest' back in home. It reminds something else. In other words nothing. These trees are not reminded him something acquaintance that he met at home in the Mystic Ruins. He sees this place in first time. However, for some reason, this place seemed familiar to him. As if he had seen it many years ago. And he didn't liked it. After he finished his scaning, he frowned, before turning his gaze to Silver, who continued to shaking and nervously looking around. The fox/pegasus rolled his eyes, completely sick and tired with this, because this is not the way how the hero is suppose to act. Arching his eyebrows, he looked back at his friend and walked to his direction.

The silver-white unicorn continued working in nervous mode all the time, while Miles walked to him from the lake. Once the pegasus came close, he made a deep breath, by opening his mouth wide.

"SILVER!" he yelled, causing Silver to jumping slightly, then turning his head to him, by giving a blank stare. The pegasus simply shook his head in disapproval, still looking him straight in the eye.

"Calm down." he said quietly and calmly, "It could be worse."

The unicorn blinked several times when he heard the words of his friend. Then he arched his eyebrows and got on all four.

"What could be worse, Tails?" he asked sternly, "hmmm?" He frowned, "Centaurs? Nagas? Hobbits? Answer me!"

"We could be dead, Da Silva." with tired eyes and voice Miles said, "Or to become mantises!" He wide his eyebrows, "And I hope I don't need to say WHAT could happen to us in this case?" He frowned, "Especially at the moment of a kissing with a girl!"

His words provoked a weary sigh from Silver, as he realized what Tails tends to, then simply nodded. The two began to watching around the sides looking for something familiar. At least any signs of civilization. But what civilization can be here in the middle of the woods?

"Let's find our stuff." Miles said before looking at his friend, "And then we must go somewhere." He rolled his eyes to the sky "Somewhere where may be civilization." He closed his eyes and shook his head "If only there is some kind of civilization." As he opened his eyes, he looked back toward the trees, behind which was darkness. And nothing more. Besides creepy sounds and roars, who came from somewhere far away. Frowning, Silver went to Tails and stood on his left, still looking at the trees.

"It looks pretty scary!" he said coldly, "Like in one of those horror movies for kids." he glanced at Tails "Even to donkey is clear, that we are no longer on Mobius! But where?"

"This is something we have to figure out, Da Silva!" Miles answered, continuing to scaning the trees attentively, "And we'd better do it as fast as we can! Because you never know, what could happen in a place like this!" He looked at the Silver "Let's look for our stuff!"

Silver nodded to him, then the two looked around once again to make sure, they're alone in here. When they finished scanning, they went to the places where they found themselves as they are now. Perhaps their stuff were there.

 **Fifteen minutes later.**

Miles, who has found his bag, sat next to it, with a puzzled face. Bag just lay next to a bush near which he woke up. However, it was closed. On the zipper. And he wasn't able to open it because he didn't have any fingers. Shaking his head, pegasus sighed deeply.

"I hate this look!" he muttered irritably, then turned his head toward the bushes "Did you find anything?" he asked loudly. Silver at this moment was wandering in the bushes and searched attentively for something. You could see his silhouette is walking in the bushes.

"No, not yet!" Silver replied loudly. On what Miles shook his head, then looked back at the bag.

A minute later, Silver went out of bushes with the sour face and walked over to his companion.

"I looked everything around within a radius of fifteen meters." he said, "There is nothing else here."

Miles nodded, continuing to look at the bag irritated "Good!" was the only word he was able to say.

However, to Silver his gaze seemed strange. He seemed by somewhat unhappy and angry. He was as if something wanted to do but he couldn't because of the fact that ... He looked at bag. Then at Miles. Then on bag again. Then back at Miles. Silver suddenly grinned before speaking.

"What's the matter, Tails?" he asked mockingly "You can't open the bag, because no fingers?"

" ***censored*** you!" irritated and with growl Miles replied, not taking his eyes off the bag. Enough to Silver laughed and shook his head. He looked back at the bag, then began to focus on his psychokinesis. The bag glowed with bright blue, then soared into the air. Miles questioningly arched eyebrow, not really expected this. But then he just sighed and stood up with a weary face. He looked at Silver with disapproving smirk. However, he then widened his eyes with his smile disappeared from his lips as noticed something was completely wrong. Silver with a smug smirk levitated the bag to the duo, then nodded to himself and looked at the pegasus.

"Okay, old pal!" he said jokingly, "This time, I'll be your porter." the smile disappeared from his face once he noticed as Miles is looking at him questioningly. He arched his eyebrows in response before spoke again, "What?" Silver asked.

"Your horn is glowing." calmly and without changing puzzled expression Miles answered.

Silver's eyes widened, then he looked at his horn. And it was true. It was shined a bright blue, like his hand marks on his gloves glowing back home. Is it means, that this is some kind of interchangeability? He glanced at the bag to make sure this is true. And it was true. The bag shone with the same light as his horn. Silver arched his eyebrows at such a picture, shooting in the back by smart-ass face.

"Hmmm…" hedgehog/unicorn hummed, focusing more of his powers. He looked to his right. Bag levitated right. He looked to his left. Bag levitated left. Grinning, Silver began to look with eyes back and forth several times. Bag quickly levitated from side to side as if it someone was pulling it with an invisible rope. As soon as he played enough, he turned to Tails, smiling. His companion simply smiled disapprovingly at him.

"Well, I feel no difference." Silver said in a normal voice.

Tails rolled his eyes at his words and shook his head again, "Glad for you!" he said jokingly, and then looked around again, "Okay." he said, then looked at his wings, "I wonder if I could to use them!" he asked himself, puzzled, then frowned again "Nevermind. We have no time for it!" he glanced around again, trying to find any signs of road, or something like that. He glanced at Silver "Let's go!" he said, then looked toward the trees and went there. Silver wordlessly followed him, knowing they are now simply looking for good luck.

"Tails!" Silver called

"What?" pegasus asked

"You have a tattoo on your ass!" Silver said puzzled.

The two began their journey through the forest in search of something that could help them to understand where they are and how they can to get back home. And if they only can get home. After all, the portal is no more. They didn't knew, where they are. If there is any civilization, also unknown. The forest seemed gigantic. It stretched for miles, absorbing endless horizon with its vegetation.


	3. First time Again

**Chapter number two.**

 **And so, we are continuing our crazy adventures of Silver** **and** **Tails in still unknown location.**

 **Postpone verbiage and move to story**

* * *

The sun was at its zenith. His warming rays warm the earth with the maximum temperature. In the forest, the fog began to thicken as soon as the humidity is increased to the maximum. It was almost zero visibility and almost anything was impossible to see. In the dense thickets, the fog was like an impenetrable wall, completely covering the view. The only thing could be visible it how oddly shaped trees towering over it. From one of the bushes appeared curious snout wood mouse. She stuck her head out of hiding and began to sniff, with his head up. What she was looking for at this point? unknown. Probably just an animal instinct of curiosity. Mouse completely got out of the bush, then quickly ran a few feet away from it. Then she stopped abruptly and stood up on its hind legs. She began to sniff the air again. Perhaps she tried figure out whether is a threat or not. For next five minutes the mouse remained in the same place, continuing to sniff fog. But in those five minutes, no one came. No owls or snakes, or something worse. The giant centipede. Haha.

The mouse went down on all fours again, then looked ahead. She started to run sharply from one piece of ground to another, carefully looking around and sniffing to precisely avoid becoming a victim today. It took a few minutes more. After this time, the mouse ran up to large fruit. The fruit, which is just lying here the middle of road. And even untouched. A ripe fruit. In the middle of the road. Mouse was too stupid to realize it's a trap here. She ran to the fruit, climbed on it and began to eat it. With great pleasure, which can only be from a mouse, a small furry animal ate fruit so furiously that seemed doing it for the last time.

Suddenly, the ground began to move behind the mouse. You could see dozens of pointed legs moved. And how long, flat body slowly and gently move towards the mouse. Huge arthropod with a pair of big fangs instead of the front legs crept close to the mouse and stopped. The mouse, however, didn't pay attention to what is happening around. For this idiot right now there are only two things. Fruits and herself. Ideal for hungry insects. Centipede crawled closer and sat up. Slowly, ominously, she towered over the mouse, which continued to eat fruit. She opened grip, and fangs, ready to grab prey. I am sure one hundred percent that if centipede had a face, then on it would you could see now the most sinister smile in the universe.

Suddenly and unexpectedly, near the fruit came someone's silver-white hoof. What made centipede and mouse to forgot instantly about their food and ran in different directions. Yes. Idiots got lucky sometimes.

That hoof belonged to our good old friend. Mobian hedgehog/unicorn with golden eyes and long white mane and tail. Silver with a serious face stared into the mist, walking into nowhere, levitating huge bag beside him. He stared on the sides into bushes wrapped in fog to see or hear a threat that could jump out. Miles, who was walking a little ahead of him, was also serious. And as well as Silver, he carefully stared into the bushes to prevent the threat. On his body you could see a few bruises and abrasions. Moreover, fresh. This indicated that the fox/pegasus already faced with someone while they were traveling through the woods. But judging by the fact that they are alive, they got off very easy. Although it was impossible to say that they were satisfied.

Two heroes from Mobius went in absolute silence, without a word or even whispering to each other. They knew perfectly well that this forest is not simple, and understood that chattering here may cost a heavy price. They continued looking around, peering into the bushes, shrouded in mist, with a deadly serious faces for the next hour.

 **One hour later.**

Our heroes continued their journey through the unknown, not knowing where they are going and why they go there. Well, they knew why. To find a way to go back. However, after four hours of walking, hope to return home began to die. This wasn't reflected in their faces, but is firmly lodged in their hearts. After all, they haven't met anyone yet, and it means there is no civilization. And if there is no civilization, then they will have to survive here, hoping their friends will find them sooner or later. However, how they're able to find out if they don't know where they are. And the base is destroyed. Unknown.

After a few minutes' walking, Miles stopped short, looking forward. He frowned sternly, noticing that mist in front of him reflected sun much brighter than before. And that could only mean one thing. There is an open space. But what could it be? Silver stood to his left, also frowning and peering into illuminated part of the mist. He understood perfectly why Tails stopped. This means that they are almost out of the woods. Maybe. They exchanged glances, then the pegasus pointed his head in the direction of "exit". Silver nodded. They glanced back at the light at the end of the tunnel, and then with a fast tempo went there, hoping they would at least get out of the mist.

They quickly walked toward the light, which they indicated the sun, which helped ignite the spark of hope in their hearts. They realized that not all is lost. However, on both sides of our heroes, the fog still zipped. But, fortunately for them, it became brighter and brighter, until it turned completely white. Two squinted and broke into a run as soon realized that they had come into the open space. They ran hard. After passing through the portal, they spent a lot of energy and weren't able run on Super-speed. But usual running, or walking, they do well. After a few minutes of running, mist has disappeared completely. They began to slip past the trees. Common trees, not the horror that followed them for last several hours. But they continued to run and run, didn't seemed to notice that they made it and the danger is left right behind their backs.

Running up a small tree, Miles and Silver stopped and began to breathe deeply, filling the air loss. Silver dropped his bag on the ground and collapsed on it by himself. He breathed deeply. His heart was beating with giant speed, and sweat rolled down from his forehead. Miles managed to stay on his feet, but didn't lift his head for a long time, lowered it to the ground and making up for the loss of air in the lungs. They were in such a position for three minutes until more or less recovered.

As soon as they caught their breath, they exchanged weary glances. Then look at mist over shoulder. The sinister smoke was on a respectful distance from them and just hovered ominously above the ground. Sighing, Silver rose to his feet and frowned, continuing to look at the mist. He shook his head.

"Why?" he spoke angrily, and with a growl, "Why, of all the places where we could only get, we got there?"

"I wish I knew the answer to that question!" Miles spoke also angrily and growling, "If only we had hands!" once he finished his thought, he sighed sadly, shut his eyes and shook head strongly and furiously, trying to forget everything happened to them out there in the woods. But it seems he couldn't managed to do it. He opened his eyes and turned his head to Silver.

"Okay! Let's sum up!" he spoke wearily, then sat down on the grass "First! This forest is filled with various kinds of mythological beasts who only thirsting to tear you apart if you come here!"

Silver nodded irritably, then collapsed on his ass. He leaned his head on right hoof, looking at the fox/pegasus.

"Second!" Miles continued, "So far, we cannot use our full potential to a super speed. You can't fly and I can't run." he frowned and crossed his forelegs "At least for today!"

Silver nodded again.

"Third, We couldn't find any signs of civilization in this forest. No broken bottles, no garbage, no traces of cars or technology. Nothing that is typical for any civilized world. Fourth! We're running out of food. And the fifth!" Miles half-eyed in annoyance "We're horses with tattoos on our asses!"

With tired looks, Miles and Silver looked at their tattoos. Silver's tatoo reminded marks on his gloves. Miles' tatoo was firefox. Yes. It was firefox. With wings and wrenches. Shaking their heads they looked back at each other again. They rose to their feet, then Silver levitated bag and they went further aimlessly. They knew perfectly that luck is not on their side now. First, they found themselves as a horses. Then they met with various monsters in the woods. As if it was black stripe. Bad luck.

After a few minutes of further travel, Silver turned his head at Miles.

"You didn't tell your thoughts about why do we look like that!" he spoke tired and depressed.

"Because I have no thoughts about it!" Miles told him, tired and unhappy as well, "All this time we walked through the forest, I chased one idea after another, but have nothing I could come up with." he turned to Silver "The one thing comes to mind, it must be the effect of the portal. When we went through it, our molecular structure instantly began to change its shape. And as we passed through, it took these looks. Most likely to adapt!" He half closed his eyes, "Or maybe something else, I don't ***censored*** know!"

On Silver's face appeared exactly the same expression which Miles has, they both glanced forward, continuing going to nowhere and hoping to meet at least someone. Suddenly, they heard screams. Children screams. They stopped and looked at each other questioningly. It wasn't cries for help. It sounded like the children were playing on a playground. And that's all. The two blinked a few times, then looked toward the source of noise. The noise came from the thick bush, fifteen feet away. So close? It was enough for two sighed with relief. They smiled weakly, then again looked at each other.

"Let's hope locals okay with talking horses!" Silver said jokingly, provoking a nod from Miles. The two looked back on bushes, then went there.

In less than a second, as our idiots looked out of the bush, peering into the source of the noise. On their faces you could see the expressions of steep snipers, who look out for the object they need to kill. But then the expression of the snipers was changed to...

"WTF?" they spoke with perfect synchronicity, once seen those who had fun here.

It was a children. But it's not a simple children, but colts. Three little colts who had a good time by running within a circles. And yes, they were laughing and enjoying themselves. As children. As usual children. Not far from te kids, our idiots found the adult stallion and mare, who with smiles on their faces watching the behavior of their children. And as I'm a lazy ass, I won't describe how they look like. Just turn on the imagination. This picture was enough to our heroes/idiots growled irritably, and hid behind a bush again. Two locked eyes on each other again, all kind of making it clear to one another that they're not happy.

"At least now we know why we're horses!" Silver said sarcastically and without the enthusiasm in his voice.

"Yeah." Miles agreed, then they glanced back at family, "Here we found a civilization which is dominated in this world." They looked out from behind the bushes again, "Allright, we have no choice here anyway. However, to make contact with locals, not knowing their language ..."

"Children!" the mare called softly in English, referring to her children, "Enough for today. Let's go home for dinner."

Miles' and Silver's eyes went wide once they heard a familiar speach and language. They looked at each other realizing that their situation is even easier than they expected. After all, if they speaking the same language, it means that they will be able to ask for help. Evil grins appeared on the faces of our heroes, as the plan come to their mind.

"It would be better if I will speaking." Miles spoke happy circumstances, "Don't say a word about we're from another world for not shocking happy family. Stay calm and try to speak only when it's necessary."

Silver nodded to him with a grin "Got it!" he said, as badass, then the two, continuing grinning, looked at horse family. They walked out of the bushes.

* * *

Children ran to their parents, continuing to laughing loudly and happily, enjoying good mood and day. Stallion with a mare laughed over the behavior of their children, then their mom leaned slightly.

"Okay." she said, "It will be dark soon. Let's go home."

The children nodded, then all three ran toward a nearby town. The parents looked at how kids run in that direction, then exchanged warm and happy smiles.

"Uhm! Excuse me?"He was heard a low male voice behind them, causing the questioning glances from the couple. They looked toward the forest, where they thought they heard these voices. Only to wide their eyes.

From the side of the forest two tall stallions walked towards them. Orange pegasus and silver-white unicorn. On their faces they could read the deadly seriousness that all kind of made it clear that these guys are not as simple as they seemed on first look. Their manes and tails effectively fluttered in the wind all the time they went from the forest to a couple. However, the couple couldn't move, or to take any action. They weren't scared, they just incredibly surprised by this sudden appearence. After a few seconds, the gap between the duo and a family closed, and pegasus smiled. As a badass. LOL.

"Good evening!" he said friendly.

Spouses blinked twice, then nervously nodded to him. The orange stallion glanced at his companion before continung.

"I'm sorry for troubling you." Pegasus spoke still friendly, then looked back at the couple "But me and my friend traveling around the world on our four and lost when walking through the woods." He raised an eyebrow, "Can you please tell us, where are we now?"

The couple just blinked a few times more, then they made a sigh of relief. They realized that those two weren't danger, and smiled.

"Excuse me, gentlecolts!" mare spoke "We just didn't expect to meet somepony today. Sure we'll help you. You're now close to Ponyville."

At her speech, Silver and Miles appeared questioning faces. They realized that things are not as easy as they thought. Again. They looked at each other in disbelief, then smiled nervously. In one sentence, it was three horse terms. THREE. And Ponyville? Where the hell is this place? Now our idiots realized they're in deep shit if the'll not come up with something. Aware that questions regarding the country's name will cause even greater suspicion, they decided to leave the question, as much as possible. The glanced back at couple still grinning.

"Oooooooh!" Miles spoke nervous "Ponyville! It seems ..." he looked at the Silver "It seems that we found what we were looking for! Right?"

Silver turned his head to him, smiling nervously, then 'sighed in relief' "Phew! Finally!" he portrayed discontented face and bowed his head slightly, "I'm so tired of all these endless trips through the woods."

Miles laughed nervously, as Silver said it. Next, he took a deep breath, then looked back at couple. At this point, the children ran back to their parents. They hid behind their backs, once they noticed two tall stallion with whom their mom and dad talked. One of them, the little filly looked out of the hind legs of her father and fixed her eyes on silver-white stallion. He continued to look confidently at his companion, then looked at filly with a corner of his eye. But he simply grinned and winked at her. Enough to little girl giggled, blushed and hid back behind her father.

"Yeah." Miles said calmly, trying not to arouse the suspicion, "We keep the way from the south to the north. We decided that we're bored and moved round the world. Well, you know, to see the world, to take pictures and so on." he started walking towards the town, "Okay, thank you for your help. Have fun."

Silver simply watched his companion went in the direction of town, then looked at the family "It was nice to meet you!" he said friendly, then walked into the town after his сompanion. The family continued to look at how the duo of newcomers walking away from them further and further, until stallion sighed shaking his head "Tourists!" he muttered irritably. His wife, however, didn't understand his 'humour'. She frowned disapprovingly, then turned to her husband, not particularly pleased by his words.

"Dear." she said disapprovingly, "Don't start this again. They're very pleasant young stallions."

"Mom!" filly called her, drawing the attention to her, "Who was that?"

Mom smiled at her daughter, before saying, "Just the travelers, my little." She looked at town, "Okay, let's go home."

With these words, the whole family went to the side of the town. The kids were playing in front of their parents, while couple with smiles looking at their behavior.

 **In the town. Fifteen minutes later.**

Miles and Silver for fifteen minutes wandering through the city, carefully inspecting the buildings that are here. And judging by their tired people, they are not particularly happy with the fact that they are here. The style of the buildings looked like some village from some fairy tales for preschoolers. Most of them were beige, with thatched roofs. Others are more like wooden two-story buildings (sometimes three), which are typical for America and Europe of the nineteenth century. Full opposed to Mobian architecture, which is typical for the end of the twentieth and twenty-first century on Earth. And even more. All horses walked on the street, led a quiet life. They calmly talking to each other, laughed and so on. Unremarkable background, cut out of cardboard. And they all had these strange tattoos.

"It seems that they all have these tattoos on their asses!" Miles remarked irritably.

With a tired sigh, Silver inadvertently glanced to his right. He widened his eyes and stopped, fixing his eyes on one place. But his companion didn't notice and continued on his way. Silver looked at Miles.

"Tails!" he called. Pegasus stopped and looked back at him over her shoulder.

Without saying a word, Silver just looked right. Miles arched eyebrows in question, then looked to where the unicorn looked. And he also widened his eyes. He walked right up to Silver, continuing to look at the strange building that resembled a circus, or carousel. Completely colored in pink, two, or three storey building (they couldn't say for sure). The two half-eyed, then looked at each other in dissaproval. Shaking their heads, they wordlessly continued on their way to the center. As soon as they reached the bench under a tree, Silver levitated the bag on a bench and sat down on it wearily. He lay his head back on the bench, closed his eyes and groaned wearily.

"Phew! I have no words!" Silver muttered dissatisfied, then looked at Miles, "It looks like a six year old child's imagination!" He widened his eyes, "Or even worse! At six years of the child's imagination in the body of thirty-year old man!" pause "With a beard!" He half closed his eyes and looked forward "Mantises option I liked more!"

Miles rolled his eyes at his words, but decided not to start the conversation about this, knowing perfectly it will be delayed for a long time.

"Da Silva!" Pegasus began wearily, "I've told you already, this is not the worst case could happen to us!" He looked around "The fact that we are here and no one suspected us in anything is good already!" he frowned "In any case because until now no one has approached us, or something like that!" He looked at the Silver "Okay, let's discuss the action plan!"

Silver opened his eyes and glanced at Miles, letting him know he's ready.

"First! We have to find who's in charge around here! Mayor probably!" Miles spoke importantly "Representatives of the authorities usually need to be made aware in the first place!" He raised an eyebrow "Less problems with the authorities, less problems at all!"

Silver just looked up and nodded at him, frowning.

"I agree!" he said confidently, "I don't want trouble with the law in place where it's impossible to escape!" He leaned right elbow on the back of the bench, "What's next?"

"We need to provide some proof that we are in another world!" Miles said, " ***censored*** horses probably won't believe us, because we look just like them!" He looked at bag, "Let's see what we've got!"

Silver looked at the bag, then moved closer to it. He unzipped and looked inside. Only to his eyes became wide. Because he did it without fingers. With hooves. Blinking twice, Silver looked at Tails, still surprised. Tails also bliked twice, until completly realized of what he saw. Then he began to look around in search of something that he could pick up. He found a small rock, which lay near the bench and picked it up. As with help of hands. Only with the help of hooves. Blinking once, Miles half-eyed, then threw a stone and turned back to Silver.

"Okay, nevermind." he said wearily, "Let's not focus on this trifle."

Silver nodded, then looked inside the bag. Miles came to him and also looked inside bag finding something to show for the authorities.

"So ..." Silver began, "We have here ..." he paused, "Emerald radar?"

"No!" Miles said, "It's a secret device."

Silver nodded, "Okay!" he said, "Hmmm!" He narrowed his eyes, "Smartphone?"

Miles shaking his head again, "Once again no! I don't want these horses dug in my files!"

Silver nodded again, "As you wish!" he said, "Then maybe your computer?"

"One hundred percent negative!" Miles said, still calm, causing sigh from Silver.

"Your arm cannon?" he asked

The pegasus widened his eyes, then turned to him "Are you crazy?" he sternly asked, drawing the eyes of Silver "You want us instantly arrested?"

Silva blinked twice at Miles' words, completly tired of his paranoia, then frowned and crossed his forelegs, "Listen, Tails!" he said irritably, "This is too much! Do you think that these horses will be rummaging through your computer!" He widened his eyes, "Hell! I'm sure as ***censored*** that none of them hadn't even heard about this word!"

Before answering, orange fox/pegasus took a deep breath.

"Maybe they have not heard about it, Da Silva!" Miles said quietly and calmly "However, we should be safe! You'll never know what alien talking horses have in mind!"

Silver arched his eyebrows and shook his head at his words, "All right!" he said irritably, "Then what do you propose to show them?"

Enough to Miles arched eyebrows thoughtfully, before diving in his thoughts of what he should show. Computer, radar and arm cannon would be an excellent proof, but also it would cause a lot of questions. They need something less conspicuous and simplified. But at the same time unusual. However, they have no such thing. Sighing, the fox/pegasus scratched his ear.

"I do not know, man." he said sadly, "Nothing comes to mind. Of course, we can take the risk and to show ..." he immediately silenced and his eyes widened as noticed as something attached to his left ear. He took it something with the ear, then looked at it. It was a means of communication. The headset that was on it during the final battle. Miles grinned, then glanced at Silver.

"Here." he said smugly, "This is something that will help us to solve the problem."

Silver arched an eyebrow at his words. He opened his mouth to answer. But momentarily closed his eyes and extended once noticed that there was something wrong. Just like Miles. They just looked at each other as if they tried to communicate with each other telepathically. Then slowly looked around. They were surrounded by a few ponies who with curious faces was looking at the two. Blinking twice, two nervously smiled, then laughed. Miles put the headset back behind her ear, and Silver instantly zipped the bag, then grabbed it and stuck it to his back, with cords around the chest strap. Next he rose from the bench and stood next to his companion. They laughed nervously, thinking that these ponies have heard their conversation. However, the latter simply raised an eyebrows questioningly and began to exchange glances.

But Miles and Silver just continued to get nervous, untill the unicorn/hedgehog nervously waved at them with his right hoof.

"Hello!" he said nervously.

"How are you doing, guys?" Miles picked up his mind, before he and Silver started to move away slowly "We would be happy to have a chat, but I'm afraid we have a very important meeting with ..." he looked at the sky and scratched his head "... Uuuuuuuhhhhhh ..." he looked at ponies "With someone!" Silver just nodded in agreement. Still grinning.

Pony's eyes widened. SomeONE?

However, our idiots didn't pay the attention to it and continued to laugh like idiots. As they looked at each other, they began to slowly recede further towards the center.

"Okay!" Miles began nervously, "It's time, and we're getting late allready." they accelerated "Have a nice day!"

The ponies just continued to look at how mysterious unicorn and pegasus are walked toward the center with fast pace. Then they began to exchanging glances.

"He just said to someONE, instead of somePONY?" one of the spectators asked in surprise.


	4. The Godmothers

**I can't stop, and scribbling one chapter after another. Wow. Inspiration. Okay, enough of words. Let's go.**

* * *

In the center of town, which is called Ponyville, local full-enjoyed a good day and the weather. The sun shone brightly, warming them and raising nastoenie even higher. Ponies (mares) stood near one of the buildings, which resembles a huge ice cream with chocolate (perhaps sweet shop), spending the most unremarkable blah blah blah. They smiled and laughed, on what we could accurately judge that they're in good mood. After all, the other cannot be. But it was untill the moment when one of the mares inadvertently glanced to her right. She widened her eyes, once noticed two tall stallions who slowly walked along the streets. One was orange, another was silver-white. And, it's like there was nothing special in this picture, but one. Who are they? She didn't seen them here before. She turned to her friends.

"Girls!" she called. They immediately interrupted their conversation and turned to her. The mare just looked at those persons who she just have seen. Girls looked to where she was looking, then raised an eyebrow questioningly. Two stallions. Complete strangers. Just walked toward the center, as if nothing had happened. The most common image that just might meet. Except one. These two not exactly from here. Perhaps this fact what caused a surge of curiosity.

Miles and Silver walked through the town, looking around nervously. During the last twenty minutes, those two picked up a lot of glances, perhaps with all the inhabitants of the town. And this didn't ended. The closer to the center our duo approached, the more pony stared at them. Mainly because in a small town, wherever you are, outsiders are recognized immediately. Inhabitants watched the duo with curious faces, without taking views once they passing them. They were whispering about something, looking at each other anxiously discussing the alien newcomers.

As for our idiots, they just gazed at the spectators nervously, not really wanting to come into contact with them. There was only one thing they couldn't understand. Why is everyone staring at them? Unknown. Silver looked at Tails with a corner of his eye, continuing to grinning nervously.

"Dude!" he called out in a whisper. Miles looked at him also nervous. Silver looked at with the eyes of all the spectators once before to look back at Miles and continue "I don't want to know, what could happen if we were ourselves! They wouldn't even give us quiet pass!"

His words were enough to Miles swallowed deeply and nodded nervously, completly agree with the fact that two tall mobians, the hedgehog and the fox, would caused even bigger problems for them. Two glanced back at the road, trying to ignore the curious eyes. They walked slowly and deliberately, trying not to arouse suspicion.

 **After another three minutes.**

Silver and Tails, came to main square of the town. At this point, things were a much calmer than before. There was a lot of... guess who. Reaching the passage to the square, two arched an eyebrows questioningly, then exchanged glances. Shaking heads, they began to watching the square. Strange building standing in the middle and having unknown architecture. Several fountains and benches. The most usual center of a provincial town. And nothing special. Accept for one. Ponies everywhere. The two moved in direction of one of the fountains, attentively looking at the buildings here. As they reached the fountain, Silver put the bag and placed it next to the fountain. He exhaled fatigue, then sat down in lotus pose, closed his eyes and started his meditation to recover his nerves.

Miles, in turn, simply looked around the passing ponies to make sure that here's nobody cares about them. And so it was. Locals just passed our idiots, continuing their 'important' things. Even if someone looked at them, he/she just passed them by, or shrugged without giving lot of attention to the strangers. It was enough to Miles disapprovingly smiled, looking at the walking townsponies. He could've imagine that curiosity was caused by the fact that they're walking on the streets, where everyone knows everyone for a long time. And appearance of aliens here will never pass unnoticed. Shaking his head, the fox/pegasus turned to Silver, who continued meditating sitting in lotus pose and his eyes closed. Arching eyebrows, Miles came close to him.

"Da Silva!" he called

"Don't disturb me!" Silver said, quietly, calmly and without opening his eyes. Miles made a little cuckle over his behavior. He understood perfectly that they need to calm down. After this crazy marathon with a bunch of prying eyes, which was staring at them, Silver needed meditation. The pegasus just sat down next to his companion and started looking around, not knowing what to do. They sat like that for a few minutes while Silver led the nerves in order. Once this happened, the hedgehog/unicorn opened his eyes and turned head to Miles. Who kept looking at passers with tired eyes.

"Well, I'm ready." he said, snaping his friend out of his trance, "Where should we go now?"

"We need a building that resembles a town hall." fox replied, solemnly inspecting the buildings around square "Something that looks like ..." he trailed off as his eyes looped in one building that looks like a town hall and grinned "... this!" he said as stood up looking at the town hall. Silver arched eyebrows once looked at the place where Miles watched and stood up, too. On the faces of the duo appeared serious expressions. Here it is, the moment of truth. They found what they were looking for. After they exchanged glances and nods, Silver levitated the bag next to them as they walked towards the town hall. Once they reached the building, they stopped a few meters away from it fixing their eyes on it's roof. At this point, the wind rose up, which caused their manes and tails fluttering on it, adding even more epic effect in addition to seriousness on the faces of our heroes.

 **Inside the building. Few minutes later.**

Near the entrance to the Mayor's office, you can see how tan mare with dark blue eyes, beige mane and tail, wearing glasses and a white collar, with a tired face kept talking to her assistant (Also mare). And she was clearly not happy.

"Tomorrow you'll have a meeting with guests from Manehattan!" assistant said, looking at the paper on which were painted all her meetings, "They want to hold this event not ahead of schedule! And ..." She raised her eyes and looked at her boss, "That's all!"

Tan mare nodded wearily, "Very good!" she said, "I got it! And is there anything left for today?" She widened her eyes, "I would like to have get home for dinner!"

The assistant smiled at her and shook her head. The mayor smiled back, "Thank Celestia!" she said with relief, "Allright! I'll be in my office! Don't let nopony inside! And if they will insist, tell them I'm busy!" she looked away from the assistant, and then went inside the office and closed the door. Mayor's assistant nodded with satisfaction and with a smile, then turned to the stairs leading down. Only to stop and open her eyes and mouth wide. Right in front of her the pegasus and the unicorn stood. And next to them a huge bag was levitating. Their faces expressed the irritation what could only mean one thing. They heard the conversation. The mayor's assistant dropped her list and blinked several times. She then smiled and giggled nervously. On her behavior Miles and Silver disapprovingly looked at each other, finding it incredibly stupid. Once the girl calmed down, she looked back at the duo before speaking.

"Gentelcolts? Can I help you?"

The two nodded in sync, then Miles came close to her, "Yes, Miss!" he said with a harsh tone in his voice, "We urgently need to see the mayor!"

His words provoked a nervous swallowing from girl, as mayor made it clear that she doesn't let anyone in the office.

"I'm sorry! But I am afraid that the mayor is very busy! And you cannot ..."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah!" Silver muttered grimly, obviously not believing in what she said "Maybe I'm naive, but I've heard your conversation allready!" He frowned, "Excuse me, miss!" he went to the door to the office, "But it's a matter of interplanetary scale!"

The girl's jaw dropped open, as he did, "Sir!" she called out, "You cannot..."

"Miss!" Miles called her, causing her to turn to him, "Believe me, this is very important issue which can't be put off until tomorrow!" he said seriously, then he also went to the office. Assistant felt completely helpless. She could not believe that it dealt as with any outsider. Not finding the best solutions, she just ran for a duet.

"Gentlecolts!" she called, "Please!"

Too late.

Inside her office, the mayor was gathering her things in a saddlebag. On her face could be seen contentedly emotion talking about what she pleased. Pleased with the fact that finally the working day is over. She finished to collect things, then looked out the window.

"Sir, I beg you!" nervous voice of her assistant was heard outside the door "Mayor cannot accept you for today!" The mayor widenned her eyes, then looked back at her door, "Please! Don't make me call the guards!"

The mayor raised an eyebrow in disbelief, still looking at the door, "What the ..."

Suddenly, the door shaprly opened and tall pegasus and unicorn entered inside with serious expressions on their faces. It was enough to Mayor's eyes widened in surprise.

"What does all this mean?"

"Your Honor!" the pegasus spoke sternly as he and unicorn came to desk, "I'm sorry to bother you, but I'm afraid that we have no other choice!"

Mayor blinked a few times, then looked at her assistant. The mare just stared at her boss with a mournful face.

"I'm sorry, your honor." she said plaintively, "I tried to stop them, but they didn't listened to me. Can I call the guards?"

Mayor blinked again before preparing to respond.

"You can try, Miss!" the unicorn spoke, drawing everyone's attention, "But I'm afraid you'll waste your time!" He looked back at mayor, "Your Honor, I think for your assistant will be better to leave the office for not being shocked! This is a matter of interplanetary scale!"

"Interplanetary scale?" the mayor asked, puzzled, then looked at Pegasus "What are you talking about?"

Without further ado, the pegasus raised right hoof to his ear, then took off something from there. He put on the table a strange device. The device, which mayor has never met before. Her eyes became wide even more, as they fixed on the subject. She then walked over to her desk and sat down on a chair. She picked up the subject in her left hoof, with a shocked face viewing it.

"What is it?" she asked shocked, then looked at the two "Who are you?"

Pegasus and unicorn frown deepened, and looked at assistant. The mayor sighed at this, before looking at her.

"Everything is fine, dear!" she said quietly, "You can go!"

"Are you sure?" the assistant asked worrying. The mayor just nodded to her. After that, mayor's assistant walked to the doorway. As she leaved the office, she firmly closed the door, leaving her boss alone with two aliens. Once the door closed, Miles looked at the Mayor apologetically.

"Sorry for the sudden intrusion, but we'll be much better to solve this question today." he spoke calmly, "What you hold in your hands is the only evidence that we can provide you for not to cause too many questions."

"Evidence of what?" mayor asked confused.

"The evidence that we are from another world, your honor." Miles answered, causing a questioning glance from the mare.

Once the two sat in the visitors chairs, Pegasus continued the conversation.

"I know that for you it will sound fantastic!" he said with a calm tone of voice, "But me and my companion are not those who we seem to. We're not even stallions. We're got your world during a military operation in the case of an accident."

Mayor blinked a few times in his words, "Military operation?" she asked, puzzled, "You're a soldiers?"

"Not really!" Miles spoke, "We are members of the rebel team, which was created thirteen years ago to free our planet from dangerous conqueror and his army of robots." he crossed his forelegs "Just a few hours ago, we held a final operation to eliminate the remnants of his army. During this, we have got into your world!" he raised an eyebrow, "And got those guises you see now. I cannot explain how it happened, because I don't know in by myself." pause "I don't want to detain you, ma'am, I understand you hurry to go home. Just tell who can help us to return in our world."

The mayor shook her head once Pegasus finished his thought. She looked back at the device that Miles gave her to once again chase in her mind her mind. After all, it does not seem that they use here. It looked like simple headset, however, it has somewhat strange patterns and buttons. Sensory buttons. She put the device back on the table, then took off her glasses and looked back at the newcomers.

"If what you say is true, then you've come in wrong place." she said sadly, provoking questioning glances from her visitors, "I'd like to help you, but unfortunately, I can't. I am too far from other worlds. You need refer to Princess Celestia!" she smiled "I don't know if this is true, but they say she visited many different worlds in her life. Maybe she can help you."

Silver and Miles exchanged questioning looks. Unicorn then shook his head and glanced back at mayor.

"And how far does she lives?" he asked calmly.

"Unfortunately for you, not here. She lives in Canterlot. It's two hours away by train. And I'm afraid that today she won't be able to accept you." mayor answered him as if nothing had happened.

It was enough to Silver frowned and leaned his head on right hoof unamused "Brilliant!" he said irritably. His behavior mayor found incredibly funny and giggled over him.

As she calmed down, she looked at Miles "But fortunately for you ..." she said with a smile, "... there's one more person who can help. Person, who is close to Princess Celestia and can contacting with her for you would got your meeting. She lives in Ponyville, not far from here."

And that was enough to Silver and Miles's eyes widened excited and looked at each other. That is, it turns out that here too there they have a chance. Grinning with coolest gins, they looked back at mare.

"Can you tell us who is she and where she lives exactly?" Miles asked her like a toughest badass in the universe.

 **On the street, ten minutes later.**

Silver and Miles attentively strolling through the streets of Ponyville, looking every building and every shop that they meet. Of course, as before, our idiots attracted too much attention from curious pony. Only this time, caused these views, mainly irritation. Silver, who all this time was frowning, couldn't stand another of opinion of stares. He glared at the company of mares, which stood near the fountain, causing pokerface of them.

"WHAT THE ***censored*** ARE YOU LOOKING AT?!" he yelled enraged, causing mares to jump in fear and slowly and carefully walking away into nowhere, as far from enraged hedgehog/unicorn as they could. Silver continued to look after them until they disappear, then, without changing the emotion of rage, turned his head to Tails. Fox/pegasus, in turn, was staring at him with face as saying 'You're an ***censored***!'. But Silver just came closer to him, still looking in his eyes and glaring.

"What?!" he growled angrily.

Miles just shook his head with dissaproval smile, then turned away and walked in the direction where they need to be.

"Nothing!" he said to his friend.

Silver was staring at Miles, as he walking away further and further, thinking about his reaction, then glanced no his right with questioning look. There was two ponies, who was staring at unicorn in question, not really understanding, why he yelled so loudly. But unicorn simply snorted, then glanced at direction where Miles was walking and folowed him, levitating his bag beside.

"Don't even start it!" he growled to ponies as he passed them. Enough to watchers arched their eyebrown and exchanging glances.

Ten minutes later, the two caught their destination. Strange castle, which resembles a tree. Yes, a simple tree. Made of ... something. It was enough for the two arched their eyebrows questioningly at the picture before them. I mean, they were aware it's a different world, different rulles and all things. But they didn't realize what an idiot built this ...

"It looks as if in a tree was built a house and then doused it with boiling aluminum!" Silver critically noticed, looking at the building.

"Good point, bud." Miles agreed, "Let us hope that those who invented it got what they deserved. If I was this ..." He widened his eyes, then picked up a piece of paper on which was name and looked on it "Twilight Sparkle!" He frowned, then I hide the paper, "I certainly would never wish to live in a place like this!" he glanced at Silver "But, if she chose this design, it have something she liked! Let's not disappoint her!"

Silver didn't say anything to him. He simply portrayed seriousness and nodded, still staring at the castle, as if scanning it. Miles also returned his gaze to the castle and frowned. Further, mobians looked at the main entrance. Beside it two stallions in armor, helmets and spears in hooves was stood. Both are just looking forward with the seriousness on their faces, looking for intruders, and so on. Grinning, Miles and Silver again exchanged glances and nods. As soon as they turned back to the main entrance, they without hesitation went there.

As soon as they came close to the guards, Miles grinned and nodded to them.

"Good evening, gentlemen!" he said, causing the questioning glances from the guards. Gentlemen? Next, they saw it as the pegasus handed them a piece of paper he held in his right hoof "The mayor Mare asked me to give you this paper. Me and my companion came here to meet with princess Twilight Sparkle." pegasus finished his speach. The guards blinked, then one of them took a piece of paper in his hands ... oh, sorry ... in hooves, and started to read written carefully. As he finished his reading, he frowned, and then looked at the strangers. He nodded to them.

"Of course, sir!" he said solemnly, "I'll inform Princess Twilight and elements harmony of your arrival immediately!" he looked at his partner, nodded to him, and went inside the castle. The second guard, walked away from the door, freeing the passage.

"You can come in!" the guard said in a solemn tone, referring to Miles and Silver. The pegasus/Fox and the unicorn/hedgehog, first looked at him questioningly, but then shrugged indifferently and went inside.

"Thanks dude!" Miles said to the guard, as came first. Silver went after him.

"Nice tattoo, by the way!" Unicorn said to the guard, causing a shocked look from him. He was staring forward, processing those words, unicorn just told to him, then slowly he peered inside, still confused, watching as the two newcomers are in the lobby of the castle, waiting their turn. He looked at them still quite a long time, trying to understand unicorn's words about tattoo. Then he just looked ahead and snorted in disgust.

"Dude!" he muttered, "In this world four times more mares than stallions! What's your problem?"

 **At this time, in the throne room.**

Our friends from the mane six and dragon Spike sat on their chairs, which was marked by their... tattoos. On their faces seriousness was read as they looked at the guard, who solemnly reportet about arrivals who want to meet with them.

"I would've chased them, my ladies!" the guard spoke, "But they gave me a note from Mayor! It seems that her honor has sent these two to you!"

As soon as the guard finished the report, the girls exchanged glances. Then again look at the guard.

"Are they named the reason of this meeting?" Twilight asked with commanding voice.

"In a note, the mayor wrote that the reason they should announce to you personally!" guard told her, "And nopony else!"

These words caused the questioning, and intrigued glances from local heroines. They started exchange glances with each other again, not really knowing what was going on. Then, Rainbow Dash incredulously crossed her forelegs and frowned.

"Personally?" she asked loudly, then turned toward the guard, "What is that reason they should announce to us personally?"

"The note also stated it's the matter of interplanetary scale!" guard said.

Twilight eyes half closed to the words of her guards, then he nodded to him without pleasure, "Okay!" she said wearily, "Tell them they can come to us!"

The guard solemnly saluted , then also solemnly went toward the exit of the hall. The girls watched him go until he came out, then Rarity looked at Twilight. Also tired.

"You think this is another charlatans?" fashionista asked with hint of annoyance in her voice.

Twilight looked at her and nodded to her before he spoke, "Who else could it be?" she asked in exasperation, then leaned his head on his right hand and looked at the floor, "I am more than sure those ponies resorted to us and talked about two stallions..." pause "... who instead of somePONY speak someONE..." sigh "... well, I think it's them!"

"Again want to offer some crazy project!" Applejack said, drawing everyone's attention to her, "This is the fourth time in this month!" she frowned and crossed her forelegs "We need something to do with it, otherwise they won't stop!"

"But ... Uhm ... maybe this time, it's really something important?" Fluttershy spoke "After all, if they convinced the mayor, then ... well ... maybe this time they're not joking or cheating."

"I agree!" Pinkie Pie agreed, then turned to Twilight "Twilight, you know yourself that the mayor is not just idle with chatter fool. Can we at least listen to them?" She frowned, "We're sitting here for over an hour and doing nothing." she smiled "And now we'll at least have a funny talk with somepony."

Twilight thoughtfully arched eyebrows once Pinkie said it, then put the right hoof to his chin and stared at the ceiling. She then grinned and looked around her friends.

"All right, girls!" she said, "Let's give those ..." she quoted "... guests from another world ..." she crossed her forelegs "... to prove they're exactly who they saying."

 **Downstairs.**

In the foyer of the castle, Miles and Silver continued to wait for the local "mafia" will accept them, talking about what they'd seen here.

"Another thing I noticed ..." Silver spoke, "Almost everyone who is able to manage to controll the objects with their minds. I've seen a few unicorns using psychokinesis to move the objects."

"Excellent point, Da Silva!" Miles skeptically noticed, "According to my theories about kiddies lost in other worlds, ..." he grinned evilly "... you just found your homeland."

These words were enough to Silver's eyes went wide. He then frowned and glared, " ***censored*** you, Tails!" he growled irritated, causing chuckle from fox/pegasus. Suddenly, they interrupted their conservation, as they heard the footsteps from their right. They turned towards the source, only to see, how guard approaching them marching. As he came close to our duo, He stood at attention.

"Her Highness and ladies is waiting for you, gentlecolts!" he said solemnly, then looked back to the way to throne room "Follow me, please!" as he headed back to the room, Miles and Silver smiled with relief, then followed the guard.

"All right, dude." Miles spoke in a whisper, then grinned "I'm not that naive for not guessing they can raise a laugh on us. We don't need to give them this chance! Listen to our plan of actions."

Silver grinned back in response and nodded, letting him know, he's ready to the 'action'. All the way, they came up from the foyer to the throne room, Miles explained Silver, how they suppose to act when their eyes met with these girls.


	5. The meeting, the evening and recreation

**One hundred and twenty-five steps later since last chapter**

* * *

 _Silver's POV_

The guardian, in the company of Tails and me was walking to the throne hall. We gazed attentively to the walls of castle, with serious emotions on our faces (as we thought), trying to control ourself. In general, there are nothing could surprise us. Stained glass on the windows, patterns on the walls and so on. All this we've seen many times in our lives. And this castle was no exception. However, something clicked in my brain make me to smirking and chuckled somehow, staring at the walls.

"Inside this place look better than outside!" I thought outloud, and shook my head as we entered the throne room. As we walked in, I froze in one place and looked at the doorway. Why is that? I didn't knew. However, something strongly flashed through in my head as if... Ugh, I was not interested with the ornament. I'm not interested in design. I looked on my right. What is that? Something visited me at this time. Something familiar. Something strong. But I decided not to give this much attention. I looked toward the throne.

Only to wide my eyes once I saw six mares, sitting in different chairs arranged in a semicircle. Six thrones? What? I've never seen something like that. Six thrones with six mares. Each seat marked with marks matched to their ... tattoos. Oh, there was something wrong with me. Definitely. They all looked at me, and Tails with seriousness on their faces as if trying to read our minds. However, all we could do at the moment is simply to portray the seriousness in response.

 _"It seems those mares have very important tattoos on their butts!"_ I thought, once I glanced at their tighs... Wait... Am I looking at their tighs. Oh no. With me something is definitely wrong. I looked at them all. There were six. Pink, yellow, orange, violet, white and cyan. And they staring at us. And I, for some reason felt uncomfortable. Six girls (even ponies) just looked at us. Pretty embarrassing. However, I decided not to show my weaknesses. As Shadow taught me. But most of all I drew one chair that stands next to the chair of violet one. It was significantly lower than all the others. But, for some reason, the most interesting. The figure that was sitting there ... It was a reptile. The strange reptile. I've never seen such. She wasn't tall or muscular. Purple in color. And with green spikes on head and back. For me it looked like a younger version of Vector. If Vector was like usual lizards.

At that moment, I realized that I am thinking too much. I decided to leave this question after we present ourselves. I straightened to my height, frowning, took as much important look as possible and followed Tails, who was standing next to the other.

* * *

 _Rarity's POV._

And so they came. Those two guests who wanted to meet with us. The ones that from another world. This way they introduced themselves. I don't really believe in that stuff. But, for some reason, they seemed strange. At least, in Ponyville and Canterlot, I haven't yet met them, or somepony finilar for them. Oh, and silver-white. I couldn't help but smile at his behavior. It always seemed so cute, when somepony's trying to be serious. Hmm ... his mane style is quite original. I've never seen something like that. Long mane that was ... even longer than mine? And the tail too? Hey, it's not fair. Oh, nevermind. I decided to leave this issue for later, because they now come to us and crossed forelegs.

* * *

 _Tails' POV_

Okay, here we are. That very same girls mentioned by the mayor. Hmm, I should admit that these girls look pretty. For ponies. I took a serious look once began to examine them one by one. Who among them is princess Twilight Sparkle? Oh, I forgot to ask about the main thing. About how she looks. ***Censored***. It's really difficult. Stupid ***Censored***. Didn't asked how this mare looks like. Great. Well, I think it's violet. Or yellow. Or white. Or pink. Or blonde. Or maybe it's generally that girl-dragon sitting next to violet pony. I couldn't understand with whom I need to talk to at this moment, but one thing I knew for sure. As I looked at the cyan pony with a rainbow mane and tail, I immediately realized that this mare is **NOT** Twilight Sparkle.

* * *

 _Twilight's POV_

He stared at Rainbow Dash as if somepony was trying to see in her. Or as if they are already knew each other. But if they had known, he would just greeted her. Or smiled. Or just to say hello. In general, they don't look suspicious. But something seemed look too confident. Too confident for stallions from Equestria. Although, maybe it was a performance to convince us that they are from another world. It would be better if I watch them a little more. I just leaned on my chair and clasped hooves together.

* * *

 _Applejack's POV_

The orange one just looked at Rainbow Dash for some time, as if trying to read her thoughts, or to burn her with his eyes. But proceeded not very long. A moment later, he began to scrutinize the others with no less serious. I looked at the silver-white. And he also was serious. But uncomfortable. Probably he thought this seriousness help him hide the fact that he feels unsure. Ohmygosh, he's such a cutie. I smiled, shook my head and looked at Rarity. Rarity looked at me with a similar smile. I realized that she's got to the core on him. We giggled quietly at his behavior, then looked back at them.

* * *

 _Fluttershy's POV_

They just looked at us, and we at them. And I felt uneasy, but trying to keep a serious face and adopted as soon as the orange one looked at me. Why is he looking at me? I didn't understand. But I felt my cheeks burn. Oh, my ... Twilight, I'm sorry, I'm trying my best. But I didn't work again.

* * *

 _Pinkie Pie's POV_

Why he's not looking at me? Look at me! Or you! Yes, you! The silver-white guy! Look at me! Barely a moment as he looked at me. I felt relief, smiled and sighed with relief. I knew exactly what day is lived not in vain.

* * *

Spike's POV

I just want everything ended as soon as possible, so I just looked at these two.

* * *

 _Dash's POV_

 _..._

* * *

 _Nobody's POV_

As Silver and Miles came close, guard saluted to girls.

"My lady!" he said solemnly, "I ..."

"Don't need to say anything!" Twilight interrupted him "We see it by ourself! You can be free! Go back to your post!"

Without words and phrases, the guard nodded, then turned away from the mane six and walked out of the hall. Miles and Silver looked at him all the time, until he left the room, then glanced back at mares. At this point in the room was silent. Everyone who was there, started to take a closer look at each other as if trying to see through. Miles grinned once looked at violet pony, causing a questioning glance from her.

"Nice to meet you, princess Sparkle!" he spoke in a calm and polite tone.

Twilight's eyes widened at the way he adressed to her. Princess Sparkle? What? She shook her head, disapprovingly looking at thenewcomers, and opened mouth to speak. However...

"I must say that I imagined you ..." Miles began, interrupting mare's response, "... little older than what I see in front of me." He raised an eyebrow, "But, in my opinion, talking with those who compare on the age, many times easier than with those who're older." he grinned "Not considering it's a big problem, but it's still much easier to make a contact." he glanced at the rest of the group "Don't you think, ladies?"

"It is obvious, Mr. Orange." Pinkie said in her usual manner, "You feel more relaxed."

"Exactly!" the fox/pegasus agreed, nodding to Pinkie. He glanced back at Twilight. The violet mare just stared at him with a puzzled face. Not only that, he adressed to her 'Princess Sparkle' but didn't even let her to say a word. Why is that? She took a deep breath before opened mouth again. This time, she was able to speak.

"Sir!" the mare spoke solemnly, "I, honestly surprised that you addressing me as 'Princess Sparkle'..." She widened her eyes "... and talking someone instead of somepony ..." she arched an eyebrow "I have to admit this is the most original way!"

It was enough to cause a giggle from the other girls in the room. And to Miles arched eyebrows. He didn't quite understand what she meant. But he decided not to give up and continued talking once girls calmed down.

"An original way to..." the pegasus interrupted himself once understood what he meant. But he just smiled in disapproval, looking into Twilight's eyes

"Oh. I see!" he said calmly, then glanced at the rest of the mares "To be honest, I didn't expected something else from you!"

RD's eyes become wide, when he said those words "Excuse me?" she said.

Miles turned to her, still smirking "Do you think I'm so naive, illiterate and uneducated, not to guess that you don't believe us?" he asked, then portrayed an important look and began to glanced at the others "All the time that I walked from the town hall to your castle, I ran in my head one idea after another."

"What ideas?" Fluttershy asked confused, drawing the attention of pegasus.

"Ideas about how to convince you that we're not charlatans and not liars." Miles told her, then looked back at Twilight, "Princess, have you ever been in the other worlds? Just tell me the truth."

Twilight blinked twice, not knowing what to say. However, she didn't have to answer.

"Well, let's say, she was!" Spike replied incredulously, drawing the attention of everyone who was there, "Is it important?"

Pegasus importantly nodded "That's right, young lady!" he said triumphantly, causing a shocked look from Spike and mocking from the girls. Miles immediately stopped as soon as on their faces appeared those expression. He raised an eyebrow, as didn't understand what caused those changes in mood. As he looked back on dragon, he noticed glare. At that moment he realized that he turned the wrong way. He smiled nervously.

"Oops! Sorry, dude!" he said, causing light giggle from the girls. Miles also chuckled nervously, finding it pretty akward. There was just two persons who didn't laughed. Spike and Silver. Silver wasn't laughing because he was surprised that the dragon is a boy. He was surprised because he thought that once the six ponies girl, the this dragon also girl. And, of course, Spike, who continued to glare at Miles. He snorted, then rose from his chair and walked to Pegasus. At this point, the girls calmed down and looked back at the duo.

Miles and Spike continued to stare each other down without saying a word. And if Spike looked at a pegasus fiercely Miles looked at the dragon in question. Hatchling not frighten the difference in the growth and age. He looked up to the a pegasus, still frowning.

"May I ask what wrong with me, what you took me for a girl?" he asked resentfully "Mmm?"

Miles sighed wearily and his eyes half closed, "Hey, kid!" he said wearily, "I'm in this world for the first time. And, for reference, I had never seen children dragons in real life." he arched his eyebrows "Well, at least not talking, that's for sure."

Spike, however, didn't buy his explanation and displeasure crossed his arms, "I don't want today to tell tales!" he began to grimace "Mr. Orange!" Miles frowned disapprovingly and shook his head to his manner of dialogue, "The only way to get there from our world to the other, a mirror in the palace of Princess Celestia!" He crossed his arms "And access to this object only have equestrian princesses and elements of harmony! Have you decided that I do believe your fairy tales, if ..."

"Dude!" Silver called Spike. The dragon-kid widened his eyes and looked at the unicorn. He grinned at him and walked over.

"Calm down!" Unicorn said with a calm voice, "If you want to know, the proof of the fact that we are from a different world, we fully in words, and real. Can you back on your seat and let's talk?"

Spike blinked several times to his speech, then frowned again and shook his head, "I'm not to buying in such cases, Mr. White!" he said irritably, on what Silver's eyes half-closed. As with the girls, who also shook their heads.

"You think I'm still ten?" Spike continued, "HA! Eat it! I am thirteen and I ..."

"Spike!" Twilight called him, causing Spike to look over shoulder. Violet pony frowned back at him.

"Please, sit down!" she asked. Spike sighed and went to his chair, before saying, "Yes, ma'am!"

Silver and Miles looked disapprovingly at him while, as he walked to his chair, then exchanged glances. Then shook heads and looked back at mares. Spike sat back in his chair, on what Twilight shook her head and looked at strangers apologetically.

"Please, forgive him!" she said sadly, "Sometimes he behaves himself like that. But he's just a child."

Miles and Silver grinned before Pegasus continued the conversation, "Let's forget about it, Princess." he said, then raised an eyebrow, "So have you been in other worlds, or not?"

Twilight smiled at him, "Of course!" she said jokingly, "Actually this is a secret information, but I was in human world three years ago along with Spike."

"Human world, huh?" Miles asked skeptically with ingeneer face "Is this world called Earth?"

It was enough to Twilight questioningly arched an eyebrow, "Yes!" she said, intrigued. Remaining in hall also portrayed intrigued faces at reaction of Twilight and stared at her. They stared back at two, which are already widely grinning. They realized that they were going to succeed.

"The world is populated by bald monkeys walking on their hind legs, which have hands. They wear clothes, drive the cars, flying on the planes." the fox/pegasus continued, provoking even more shocking faces "Using primitive, but quite efficient technology." Miles paused and began to bypass the chair, looking into the eyes of each of the mane six "On Earth, there are hundreds of countries. They can be both large and small. The names of these of countries also amaze your imagination. United States of America! Japan! Canada! Mexico! Argentina! United Kingdom! France! Spain! China! Russian Federation! Norway! Sweeden! Finland! Australia! Korea!" he paused, then went back to Silver. The hedgehog/unicorn was grinning at him, because he knew that everything was going according to plan. Miles just grinned back as walk up to him, then they glanced back at the mares.

The girls was looking at a duo with shock. Especially Twilight and Spike, who were the human world, and have seen the names of these countries he just named on the map in the school... They looked at each other.

"Twilight!" Dragon spoke intrigued "He just named the half of those countries that have been on Earth map we saw in 'Canterlot High'."

Twilight nervously nodded to him, and then she looked back at Miles.

"Are you from there?" the mare asked in shock.

"Not exactly!" Pegasus said, once frowned, "I traveled on Earth along with my friends and combat colleagues ten years ago. We lived there for six months, and ran over this planet to find one thing." he made one step forward "But I degress. I'll be brief, Princess." He took off the communication device "I just say ..." he grinned more "Catch!" he threw device toward her, which she caught sharply, using her magic. She widened her eyes, looking at the strange object, then levitated closer to her.

Silver grinned as she did, then walked to Miles.

"See?" he whispered, "It seems that here those things in usual!"

"Yes, I see it!" Miles said, "To be honest, I knew it back in the woods! It seems that local unicorns can controling the world, revising their energy with horns! It's kinda like your power! In other words..." He glanced at Silver grinning, "Welcome home!" he teased.

Silver pouted and frowned, "Screw you!" he whispered, causing an easy chuckle from Miles.

The two glanced back at Twilight, which has held communication device in her forelegs. On her face was a shock. The same shock, which was on the mayor's face little earlier in the town hall. The device looks like a regular headset. As a hearing aid. Only it looks differently. It was almost three times larger and repeated almost the entire circuit of the ear. Also, there are placed three blue circle. Twi arched eyebrows, then raised this object closer to her face to get a better look. The keys didn't have any labels. And because of it she couldn't understand what they mean. The other girls was simply staring at this thing in Twilight hooves, also wondering what is this.

Rarity, inadvertently looked at strangers who simply fixed their eyes on Twilight. Suddenly, the silver-white unicorn looked at her with a corner of his eye. He arched his eyebrows in question, as noticed Rarity staring at him and Miles. But just smiled slightly and nodded solemnly letting her know, they have a peacefull purposes. Rarity arched her eyebrows, once he did it, but just smiled and nodded back. She knew they just tried to seem peacefull. Silver glanced back at Twilight, who finished her examination.

"Let me dare to suggest." Twilight said as looked at Miles "It's a tool helping you to keep the communication with each other."

Miles nodded, frowning, "Exactly." he said sternly, "And such devices in our world having by every second." He arched an eyebrow, "I would show how it works, but I'm afraid that it's pointless. It works by using radio waves, and in a world where is no radio waves, it won't work. Moreover, in the few hours we spent here, its battery is dead."

"Is there any way to charge it?" Pinky asked drawing the pegasus' attention.

"If you have the electricity, you can try." He said skeptical, then re-start to looking at girls "The most interesting thing is that we're not even those who we seem." he said, provoking questioning looks from the others, "Back in our world, I'm the fox with two tails, and my companion here ..." he looked at Silver "... a hedgehog." He looked back at the girls still frowning "The world which we come from, is called Mobius! A planet that is inhabited by humanoid life forms, resembling normal animals! Hedgehogs, chipmunks, foxes, squirrels, rabbits and so on!" He arched an eyebrow, "Tell me, princess Twilight! When you were on Earth, you still was a horse, or changed form?"

"I changed the from!" Twilight said confidently, "When I went through the mirror, I turned to human!"

Miles frowned as she said it, then looked at Spike, "You too?" he asked sternly. Dragon nodded wordlessly. He didn't want talk about to what he became when he was in human world. His nod was enough to fox/pegasus frown deepened and pomotrel at Twilight "Now, I think we may have solved a question about our looks!" he said sternly and epicly "Since you have changed form once passed through the portal to Earth, it is possible that this effect is typical for any portal that leads to your world." He half closed his eyes in annoyance, "Including ours." He frowned, "I hope you won't ask silly questions about why we look just as you."

Mares shook their heads, making it clear that they are willing to listen to him.

"No, darling!" Rarity said little frightened.

"And in conclusion." Miles went on, "I just say!" He looked at Twilight "What you holding in your charming hooves, Princess!" Twilight's eyes widened on what Miles bared his teeth "It's the only evidence we have." after his words on the face of violet pony appeared sad expression. She looked back at hedset which she held in hooves. Did they really do not lie? Are they really from another world, as they say. After all, if they lied, they wouldn't able to name those countries that was on Earth. All too obvious to doubt. Twilight frowned and looked back at Miles. She nodded to him, before speaking

"I believe you!" she said with absolutely confident and calm tone in voice. Others, however, not particularly shared her confidence and raised an eyebrow questioningly. Especially Applejack, who frowned and shook head.

"Twilight!" she called out, "Are ya sure?"

"Not completely, Applejack!" Twi said before turning to her "But he knows too much about the Earth what nopony knows in Equestria." mournful muzzle "And what I don't know." She looked back at the duo, who continued to look seriously, "I think they deserve their chance!"

"Can we write to Princess Celestia?" Rainbow Dash said, "She certainly will be able to find this 'Mobius'. And send them home as quickly as possible!" She smirked and crossed her forelegs, "We have less work, and our guests will get home earlier than expected."

"I like this idea!" Silver began, immediately drawing attention, "Mayor mentioned it. If it won't be difficult to you, then ..."

"What's the matter, darling?" Rarity asked, on what Silver paused, and turned to her, giving a questioning look. But the mare just grinned in response "We're bothered you and you want to escape from us as soon as possible?" she asked teasingly.

"Rarity is right!" Applejack said, causing Silver turning to her, "What's wrong, partner? Just arrived and immediately leave? That's not fair!" she said also teasing. The silver-white unicorn blinked thirty times, processing the information his brain just got. Once he calmed down, he raised an eyebrow, looking into the eyes of orange pony.

"Excuse me, my lady, but that's not what I mean." he said irritably, causing giggles from Rarity and Applejack. Miles disapprovingly shook his head and grinned at such behavior. Although perhaps he was glad they establish friendly relations. Silver, in turn, did not share the enthusiasm of his colleagues and frowned.

"What's so funny I just said?" he asked with a hint of annoyance and slight growl. Rarity and Applejack stopped giggling, then glanced at Silver, smiling.

"Sorry, darling!" fashionista said softly, "I just think you're trying too hard."

Silver eyes widened at her words before speaking, "Trying what?" he asked confused.

"Calm down, da Silva." Miles said, drawing his attention "I'm more than sure it was a joke."

Silver questioningly arched an eyebrow, then looked back at Rarity. But she just continued to smile and winked at him, letting him know it was friendly. Silver blinked again at her actions, but then smiled back and nodded. He and Miles looked back at Twilight.

"Admittedly, the sooner we get home, the better." Pegasus said quietly, "Can you write to Princess Celestia? It would really be easier for all/"

"Unfortunately, not everything is as simple as it seems." Twilight said sadly, "First, Princess Celestia is very busy, and not soon be free to pursue you."

"It's a good news!" Miles said skeptically, provoking a slight giggle from the girls and Spike. As the girls calmed down, Twilight looked back at the duo and continued,

"Don't worry! Once she be free, we'll immediately start working hard to bring you back home! But, I'm afraid it will take time. After all, we don't know where Mobius is!"

The two mobians met their eyes again and stared at each other, thinking about Twilight's words. On one hand, it's clear that they have little choice. They have no chaos emeralds or teleportation device. And even if Miles invented it with the help of stones, sticks and drops of water, they will need a powerful source of energy to run it. On the other hand, they'll have to be patient. Otherwise, they will face with a sad end. They don't have the equipment, and that there is unlikely to help them survive here. Gathered their thoughts, the two looked back at Twilight, then bowed solemnly.

"We'll wait as long as it necessary, my ladies!" Silver said politely.

Suddenly, the atmosphere of importance and solemnity was interrupted by a gentle girlish giggle. The pegasus and unicorn rose up to normal position, then glanced questioningly at Twilight and blinked. Twilight blinked back, also looking questioningly, then everyone in the room turned to the source of giggles. It was Rarity, covered her face with hooves and giggled, looking at the alien duo. Why is that? No one knew. The answer is known only by fashionista. But she didn't tell anytihing. Not to mobians, not to equestrians. Once she calmed down, she took a deep breath to recover. She shake head furiously before speaking.

"Excuse me, darling!" she spoke softly and with a smile, referring to duo "It's just ..." She paused before continuing, "We didn't even introduced to each other. What's your names?"

Pinkie's eyes widened as Rarity said it and she smiled broadly, "Ooh!" She turned to the duo "Exactly! I didn't even pay an attention to it. You told us everything except your names." She raised an eyebrow, still grinning, "Or in your world such thing as introduction is forbidden?"

Miles and Silver blinked three times in her words, then looked at each other again. And blinked. Then the fox/pegasus' eyes half closed and he turned back to the ladies. He smirked.

"Of course not." Miles said sarcastically, "I'm just chattering too much." He cleared his throat, then drew himself up to his full height, "My name is Miles. Miles Tails Prower!" he turned to his companion, "And his Silver." He grinned devilishly "Silver de Lorian!" his words was enough to Silver's eyes went side. He then half closed it and looked at his friend. He arched eyebrows disapprovingly, smiled and shook head as if saying 'De Lorian? Really? It's because I'm from the future?'.

But Miles just winked at him, still grinning devilishly.

 _"MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_ Miles mentally laughed as the most terrible villain in the universe _"Come on! Try to wiggle out, da Silva!"_

But Silver has decided not to attach any importance to this. He also stood up to his full height, then turned to mares and bowed solemnly to them.

"I am honored to meet you, my ladies!" he said politely and solemnly. It was enough to Miles questioningly arched eyebrows, as soon as he did it. He didn't expect it from him, that's for sure. However, he seemed it won't remain without consequences. Only without the negative.

"Me too, darling!" Rarity said with a gentle tone in voice, provoking questioning glances from the others. Once Twilight glanced at the aliens, she smiled, then turned to the duo, before speaking.

"Yes, we're also very pleased, Mr. Prower! Mr. De Lorian!" she said solemnly. Silver rose to normal position and looked at Twilight with friendly smile.

"Just call me Silver, princess!" he said.

Twilight nodded "Silver!" she said quietly, then looked around the rest of girls.

Those are certainly not forced to wait long with an acquaintance. Iridescent blue pegasus smirked before speaking "Rainbow Dash!" she said proudly, "The fastest pony in Equestria!"

The two turned to her with disapproving faces, as she spoke in this tone. They recognized certain person in this girl, but decided not to dwell on this, and nodded to her. Dash winked at them, then sprawled in her chair in a pose bummer.

"Howdy!" spoke orange pony, grinning, noting, "Name's Applejack! Ahm the owner of the farm "Sweet Apple Acres" not far from here!"

Once again nod from duo. Then the two turned to pink pony, who jump up almost to the ceiling and with big smile on her face, as if she saw movie stars. Enough to Miles and Silver surprised at her behavior.

"Hello, hello, hello!" she spoke happily, "My name Pinkie Pie! Wow! I hope you'll like here! We'll have fun, bake cakes, fighting with evil, going for picnics, ..." the duo widened their eyes "... 'cause in the last time, it was so boring that you could die!" she wiped the sweat and wearily collapsed into a chair, "Now, at least some variety!"

Miles and Silver blinked, still looking at Pinkie Pie, and then, without changing puzzled emotions turned to Twilight. She just giggled over their faces before speaking.

"Don't pay an attention." she said, "She's always like that."

Aliens blinked again, then nodded nervously. Once they have turned to Rarity, white pony took important look before introduce herself.

"My name is Rarity, dear guests!" she spoke with a tone, so gentle and so polite, that our duo couldn't help, but smiled at her voice and dialogue maneers "It's a pleasure to meet with you!"

Miles and Silver solemnly nodded, then looked at Twilight and her assistant.

"With you two of us are already familiar, princess Sparkle and sir Spike." Miles said with solemn and playful tone. Twilight and Spike nodded in response, then they all turned to yellow pony with pink mane and tail, who was the only one, who still didn't introduce herself. Mare was just sitting in shy pose, covering her face with her mane, looking at the duo with the most cute eyes in the universe. Miles raised an eyebrow at her behaviour.

"Are you all right, Miss?" he asked, puzzled. Fluttershy said nothing, continuing to look at the duo. It is as if fell into a trance and could not return to the land. Miles looked at Twilight and pointed at yellow pony with right hoof. Twilight just sighed in respose, before rose from her chair and approache the duo.

"Her name's Fluttershy!" she said once walked up to Miles, on what pegasus rolled his eyes.

"Oh!" he saide, before glancing back at yellow girl "I see!" he glanced back at Twilight "You don't nee to explain me, why she's acting herself like that!" he glanced back at Fluttershy and approached her. Yellow mare, however, didn't seem noticed that he heads to her, with a smirk on his face. It looks like was a deep trance. Once gap between two pegasus closed, Miles glanced in her eyes, before saying.

"It's nice to meet with you, miss Fluttershy!" he said softly. But mare just nodded to him, without saying a words. Miles shook his head in dissaproval, then walked up to Silver.

"Well, it's a big pleasure to meet with you, ladies!" he said, then glanced at Spike "And sir!" he glanced at Twilight "As I already said, we don't want to dusturbing you, so, we'll be wait as long as it need to help us get back home!"

Rarity also rose from her chair "Excuse me!" she called, drawing the attention and headed to them, "It's obvious, that you'll have to wait!" she came close "But you need a place where you could wait!" she smirked "And a job! Have you already thought about place to living? I mean, you don't even have time to resolve this issue!"

Duo blinked without looking up from a white pony.

"Yes, you're right, Rarity!" cyan pegasus said that immediately attracted the attention of stallions "You've already taken care of where you live as long as we are looking for a way to return to your home!"

The two blinked again. Then exchanged glances. Then sighed irritably.

"I totally forgot about it!" Tails said, then he and Silva glanced at the girls, "No, we have not yet had time to take care of it! Yes, we would not have prevented the work and accommodation." he smirked, "I think, we would stay in one of your motels!"

"Why?" Pinkie asked, causing the rest turning to her "Why do you need to live in motel, if you can stay in this castle?" she turned to Twi "Will you let them to stay here?"

Twilight's eyes went wide and light blush appeared on her cheeks, when pink pony said this. She then smiled nervously and giggled over this akward situation. She turned to aliens, still blushing, causing confused look from them.

"Of course, gentlecolts!" she spoke little nervously, then giggled again "You can stay here! I have spare rooms, so..."

"No, no, no!" Silver suddnely unterrupted her "Please, anything but this castle!" he frowned "I don't want to seemed rude, but I have a very bad relations with castles!"

Twilight blinked several times, then frowned back "Why is that?" she asked little confused. Silver just sighed and his eyes half closed.

"It's a long story!" he said, not really wanting to telling the reason, why he don't want to stay in this castle. Twilight arched an eyebrow in resposne. But just shrugged, smiled and nodded to him. Silver nodded back, then glanced at Miles.

"I hope with job we won't have a tension." he said jokingly and with a grin, "Especially for you."

"Khm, khm!" suddenly was heard a little coughing, causing the duo turning towards source. It was Rarity, who with excited smile on her face walked little closer before speaking.

"Don't worry about the job." she said "It's all deppends on what you can do."

Miles and Silver looked at each other "Well..." pegasus started, then they looked back at Rarity "If you broke the airplane, television, computer, cell phone, car, ..." Rarity's jaws droped "... spacecraft, gun, robot, ..." mare blinked, then looked at Silver, he just arched an eyebrow, sighed and shook his head. He stepped closer to Rarity.

"My companion wanted to say ..." he said, immediately plugged fox/pegasus "... we can do anything, you ask us!" Silver smiled and look at the rest of the six "Just give us any job and we'll do it!"

Miles disapprovingly shook his head and grinned at his words.

Silver looked back on Rarity. And opened eyes wide as she looked at him with a sinister smile.

"Any job, you say?" she asked, waving her eyebrows.

Silver swallowed deeply. Then he smiled and giggled nervously.

"I shouldn't have to say this, right?" he said nervously, and through giggles.

Rarity shook her head "Nope!" she said sarcastically, then glanced at Twilight "Twilight, if that's all ..."

"That's all, Rarity!" Twilight said, "See you tomorrow!"

Rarity winked at her, then looked at Silver.

"Follow me, please!" she said importantly, then also important and gracefully walked towards the exit "Good night everypony!"

Silver was questioningly looking at Rarity leaving the room, then glanced at Miles. He was smirking at him and waving his eyebrows.

"You can leave bag to me if you want." he said with mocking tone, provoking irritated glance from his companion. Heghehog/unicorn removed his bag, using his powers, then levitated bag to fox/pegasus, before saying.

"See you tomorow, Tails." he turned to the exit and headed there with fast step, trying to hurry for fashionista. Once he left the room, Miles sighed, then just glanced back at the rest of the mane six, who was allready stood up and looking at him wih a smiles on their faces.

"Wellcome to Equestria!" Pinkie said happily, provoking chuckle and giggle from the rest. Accept for Miles, who just shook his head. At that moment, he realized that things are not as bad as he was expected in the beginning. However, he didn't knew how it would end.

"Thank you!" he said sarcastically, then looked around the room, "To be honest, I also don't like castles and palaces!" he glanced at mares and Spike "Can somebody help me?"

 **In Carousel Boutique, latter this night.**

In the building, which resembles a circus, in the kitchen, Rarity, in the company of her sister Sweetie Belle, enjoyed the tea, giggled and carried on some conversations with each other. However, that night, they were not the only ones who have been in the boutique. The silver-white unicorn with golden eyes, watched his plate with a blank stare. On his plate was visible muffin. He didn't even touched it. Somehow, it's completely absorbed in his thoughts, and completely ignored everything happens around. Perhaps he didn't even heard sisters conversations. What was he thinking? Good question. He didn't knew it by himself. Maybe he just hasn't got used for what he's not what it used to see himrself on Mobius. With tired eyes, Silver stared at nowhere, laid back in his chair and crossed his forelegs.

"Silver?" Rarity's worrying voice was head, causing Silver turning to her, without changing tired expression. Mare was staring at him with worrying look on her face, not really liking his behaviour.

"Darling, are you okay?" she asked "You didn't even touched your food."

With one more sigh, hedgehog/unicorn smiled wearly "Yes, I'm fine, miss Rarity." he said quietly "I'm just incredibly tired with all those time and space travels and stuffs." he glanced at nowhere again "It's just too much for me."

Girls exchanged glances at his words, then glanced back at him.

"You're talking as if you were doing it all the time." Sweetie Belle said with an incredulous tone.

"I do." Silver responded to filly, then glanced back at them "I am doing it all the time."

Swettie Belle blinked twice, before shoot at him with exciting smile "Really?" she asked compleetly excited.

Silver laughed a little, before responding "Yes! I was travel through the time and space!" he said softly to her "It's my job back in home after all!"

"Can you tell me, please?" filly asked him with a happy tone.

"Now, now, darling!" Rarity interrupted her, causing questioning glance from Swettie Belle "Our guest is just arrived and still not ready to answer the questions." she smiled warmly "Can you please bring us butter, please?"

The filly arched her eyebrows at her sister's words, then shrugged and stood up from her chair. SHe headed toward the kitchen. Rarity was staring at her little sister till she dissapears from her sight with a smile on her face. But suddnely, as Sweetie Belle walked in kitchen, Rarity's expression turned to sad. She glanced back at Silver, who with tired look and his head lowered staring at the plate.

"Darling." she called, drawing his attention. Silver rose his eyes and glanced at her with his face still tired.

"Yes?" he asked quietly.

"Are you sure, you okay?" she asked him worrying "Because I never saw my guests acting themself like that without reasons. Is something happened back in your world before you got here?"

Silver smiled at her before responding "No, my lady." he said quiently, causing a smile from mare "It's not, what it looks like. It's just... eight hours ago, me, Tails and our squad was in the middle of battlefiled, destroying the rest of the powerfull army of robots! Explosions, shoots, blood and so on. And now..." he glanced at the window, where was late night and stars was shining in the sky "Now I'm in calm and peacefull world, populated only by ponies. I am a pony by myself. We're here for seven hours and nothing bad is happening. Quiet, peace, calm!" he glanced back at Rarity "It's just unusual for me."

"You get used to it." Rarity said gently and with a smile, "Friends always helping each other! I'll help you! We will help you both! You can count on us!"

"Thanks!" Silver said with a smile, then glanced at his muffin. He shrugged, then levitated it to his mouth. He took a bite. And smiled more on how it tasted. He glanced back at Rarity.

"It tastes great!" he said happily, provoking giggle from the mare. Once she calmed down, she smiled proudly and winked at him.

"Glad, you're like it!" she said jokingly. The two resumed their foom, spending some talks and conservation, mostly about their past. The more they talked, the more they knew 'bout each other.

 **Somewhere in Ponyville**

In the dark room, beside the window, orange dark stalion stood, staring into the night town, as if was trying to find someone. Or something. He didn't knew excactly. For the most part, he was working in his head after the first day. The two of them are now able to establish relations with the locals. At least not yet. And they found shelter. However, tomorrow they, or rather he, Miles, will need to find job for not to living for others.

The harsh expression appeared on his face as he looked at the sky. He fixed his eyes on the stars.

"Why do I have a feeling of anxiety?" he asked himself, then shrugged indifferently and moved away from the window, " ***censored*** knows!" he walked over to the couch and jumped onto it. He sternly frowned again, then stared at in front of him, crossing his forelegs.

 _"What should I do?"_ he thought, _"I shall die in this world, if wouldn't find an occupation for my mind. But how to entertain myself, in a world in which technology is almost playing no role? It's kinda sad."_ he is raised an eyebrow and looked right, _"No planes! No helicopters! No spaceships! No computer, nothing that I loved."_ he glanced left _"In other words, hell!"_ he is half closed his eyes, _"Oh, gods, what have I done wrong to deserve this. I hope that you at least having fun, da Silva."_

"Uhm ... hello." was heard a gentle and quiet voice of yellow pony. Miles immediately came out of the thoughts, and then looked over his shoulder. Fluttershy stood in the doorway, with a first aid kit on the back with a smile on her face. The fox/pegasus arched his eyebrows at such a picture.

"Hey, Fluttershy." he said calmly "Finaly decided to speak with me?"

Mare shoot at him with apologestic face and lowered her head "I... uhm..." she spoke quietly "I'm sorry for that. I... just... just..." she sighed and closed her eyes "I don't know what to say." she opened her eyes and glanced at him "I wanted to speak to you, but, I... couldn't."

She was looking so cutie, when said those wrods, that Miles couldn't help, but chuckled at such a picture, finding it incredibly cute. Once he calmed down, he glanced back at her, smirking.

"Hey. Don't think about it that much." he said jokingly, "Better show me what you've brought."

Fluttershy widened her eyes, then looked at her back. Then smiled and looked back at Miles.

"This is for healing your wounds!" she said softly, causing a questioning glance from fox/pegasus.

"Wounds?" he asked, then looked at his body, "I have no wounds." he looked at Fluttershy "Just a couple of bruises and scratches ..." he shrugged, "... and that's all!" He smiled, "You don't have to do that."

Fluttershy blinked twice before lowered her head and sigh, "Well, if you say so ..." she looked away and began to leave the room, "Good night!" It was enough to Miles shot at her with a mournfull look. She was offended because he didn't give her to heal him? What? Furiously shaking his head, he decided to bring her back.

"Fluttershy!" he called. Mare stopped and looked over her shoulder. Still sad. The fox/pegasus rolled his eyes and shook head at such gaze.

"I said not necessarily. But I didn't mean it's forbidden." he said wearily. What provoked happy smile from Fluttershy. She turned to him and raised her right hoof.

"Realy?" she asked happily.

"Of course!" Miles said sarcastically. Fluttershy flapped her wings, and then ran up to him with the first aid kit on the back to give him first aid.


	6. Awakening

**I apologize for the fact that in the previous chapter I f...cked up with ending. I was in a hurry to finish it, because the meeting scene of girls from mane six and Spike with Silver and Tails was too long. I wrote it more than a week, since I didn't knew how to finish it.**

 **For this I apologize. The next chapter will not be the crumpled, some get the fourth. And it will not be as big as the previous chapter has turned out. Peace for everyone. Add to your favorites, make Review and follow.**

 **I promise, I'll fix it in the future, but for now, here's next one.**

 **Oh, one more thing. I work all night or maybe even more to write one chapter. And, while you're sleeping, I'm working. Respect my work, guys. LOL.**

* * *

 **Ponyville,** **Equestria.**

 **The next morning.**

* * *

Above the town sun shone brightly. The small town, which is home to no more than six hundred inhabitants (which were ponies) has started to wake up slowly. The owners of local shops, stores and so on, opened the doors to their possession, to meet customers. It was about seven in the morning. The streets of the village were still empty, but some 'early birds' have already walked all around the city.

 **Carousel Boutique**

Inside the boutique, on the ground floor could be seen as a kind, familiar silvery white hedgehog/unicorn was meditating in Rarity's design studio. His eyes were shut tight, his face calm and satisfaction. He takes a deep breath in and out, with large intervals in the breath, trying to enter into harmony with the surrounding world unfamiliar to him. In his head raced millions of thoughts that he had tried to dismiss and free his consciousness. Perhaps he was trying to come to terms with the fact that he is a horse and that he has a tattoo on the ass. Taking a deep breath and exhale, Silver just kept quietly meditate on the floor, completely ignoring reality.

From the staircase that leads to the second floor, with tired and sleepy emotion on her muzzle, and in a transparent pink nightie, Rarity went down. She was clearly unhappy with waking up so early and had a bad sleep apperantley. Once she came down, she trotted toward her kitchen to take a glass of water. She passed Silver, who continued to meditate and just didn't pay attention to her. Although mare also didn't pay attention to him, as if she saw meditation for million times. Or maybe because she was too sleepy.

"Good morning, darling!" she said sleepily to her guests, as she passed him, then after few steps she dissapeared in kitchen.

"Good morning, my lady!" Silver replied relaxed, without opening his eyes "How did you sleep?"

Rarity came out of the kitchen, levitating glass of water next to her. Still sleepy.

"Mmmm ..." she hummed sleepy as came up to the couch, she sat down on it and looked at her guest, "Though I can't say I slept well." she said sadly, then took a sip of water before continuing "I had a nightmare. I don't remember the content, but it wouldn't let me sleep for the rest of the night." she sighed again "And what about you?" She smiled, "I hope your sleep was ok."

"I slept well, miss Rarity!" Silver said calmly, with his eyes closed as he completely gives himself to meditation, "Thank you!"

"You're welcome, darling!" Rarity replied sleepily and tenderly, "I'm very glad to see my guests are satisfied." She took a sip before continuing the conversation, "By the way, when did you woke up?"

"About five in the morning." Silver said calmly. The mare's eyes widened at his words in surprise.

"What?" she asked in surprise, "Why are you awake so early?" She raised an eyebrow questioningly, "And what are you doing now?"

Before answering, Silver took a deep breath, then opened his eyes and looked at her over his left shoulder. He gave her a calm glance by making it clear that he feels well.

"Habits." he said quietly, "Back in my home, when you wake up early, your life could depend on it." He closed his eyes, then returned to the meditation by turning his head to the wall in front of him, "And I'm meditating." he did take a breath, "Good friend of mine told me that in such a way you can calm your nerves down and bring head in order, by throwing away negative thoughts!"

Rarity nodded, then took another sip before she spoke again.

"Is it helps?" she asked curiously, causing a light chuckle from Silver. Once he calmed down, he opened his eyes, then raised an eyebrow and looked toward the mare with the corner of his eye.

"Word 'yes' is not enough to answering. It's clearing your mind, restores your breathing, relaxes your body." he said, then looked at her over his shoulder, "Can you join? If you had a nightmare, it will help you to recover."

Rarity smiled at his offer, then finished her glass of water and put it on the table next to the sofa.

"No, darling!" she said friendly, "I would love to, but ..." she closed her eyes and yawned tenderly, covering her mouth with right hoof. Once she finished yawning, she opened her eyes and looked sleepily at Silver.

"I better try to sleep!" the girl said sleepily and with an apologetic smile. Silver smiled back and nodded.

"As you want." he said softly, then turned his head forward and closed his eyes, "Then, pleasant dreams!"

Yawning again the mare rose from the couch, then levitated glass next to her and was ready to go to kitchen. But ...

"Leave glass on table." Silver said, causing questioning gaze from Rarity, who looked at him with arched eyebrows, "I'll take it by myself. You'd better go and get some sleep."

It was enough to mare smiled dissaprovingly. She put the glass on table, then without a word went to the stairs, leaving mobian stallion alone with his thoughts. As she started up the stairs, she stopped, then smiled, looked at her guest. Silver continued his meditation, making deep breaths of relaxation, enjoying the silence. Shaking her head, Rarity looked ahead and up the stairs toward her bedroom to try to sleep.

* * *

 **On the other side of town, two hours later.**

* * *

In yellow mare's cottage, in the living room, on the couch, could be seen as a certain orange pegasus with sky-blue eyes, who with frown looking into his computer. On his elbows, knees (I mean where should be elbows and knees), as well as his neck and stomach, were visible bandages, with which Fluttershy mended his wounds. Miles' laptop stood on the coffee table. On the screen was visible some software garbage, which could be understood only by fox. Which now the pegasus. To the right of the laptop lying rectangular device with a large screen, which is connected to a computer with a cable. To the left a cup of coffee. Most standard place for a geek, who kicks ass.

Miles just staring at the computer screen by looking how some windows and numbers flashed on it. Perhaps he calculates the coordinates of this place in the universe and tried to figure out how far they are from Mobius. The pegasus picked up a cup of coffee and took a sip. He made a contented sigh, once swallowed a drink, then put the cup back on table and leaned his head on hooves by frowning eyebrows even more. Fixing his eyes on computer, Miles began to mutter at the screen as soon as the process of calculating the amost ended.

"Come on, come on!" he growled quietly, staring at the screen.

On the screen, the figures finally disappeared, and then replaced the window, on which was written:

 **"Unfortunately, your request failed to process! Please, try again!"**

It was enough to Miles made an irritated sigh, then closed his eyes and put both of his hooves on his head. He started rubbing head irritably, muttering something under his breath...

"You stupid, ***censored*** ***censored***!" Miles muttered irritably, then opened his eyes and with irritated eyes stared at the laptop. He held out his right hoof to the touchpad, closed the program which calculating the location. Instead, there was a program that is loaded some files on the radar. The band of downlodaing window shows eighty-five percent. This caused a smirk on the face of our genius, who nodded to himself in statisfaction still staring at the screen.

"At least something nice!" he said tiredly, then turned down the download window, leaving the main screen logo with the inscription "Frames 10". Miles sighed wearily, then threw his head up and lay down on the couch.

"Uuuuuuuuhhh... Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy!" he muttered quietly, then opened his eyes and looked at celling "I hate it when things are not going as planned!" he closed his eyes once again, "I wonder why this portal is led into this world?" He opened his eyes, then sharply rose to a sitting position and gazed ahead, lost in thought "What kind of * **censored*** I am? I had to think about it at once. He never went to the other worlds for no reason. He visited them because ..." he paused, "... he was looking for something. But what he could find in a horse world? "He widened his eyes, "Nothing! Absolutely nothing!" He frowned, "Or maybe ..." He bared his teeth, "... he appeared here to hide something?" He slowly shakes his head from side to side, "I must be sure to find out!"

"To find out what?" was heard Fluttershy's frightened tone behind him. Miles's eyes widened as soon as he heard it, then looked back over his shoulder. The yellow pony with a curious little face stood behind the couch and stared at him by giving puppy eyes. But the pegasus/fox grinned at her before answering...

"Nothing!" he said calmly, "I'm just thinking out loud." He turned back to his computer, then turned on the downloading window before taking a cup of coffee, "Good morning, Fluttershy." Miles spoke, then took a sip of coffee.

Fluttershy blinked twice, then smiled and stood on the right side of him, "Good morning, Miles." she said kindly by looking at him, "How did you sleep?"

He just nodded, looking at the screen, "Great." he said, "Thank you for accommodation."

Fluttershy nodded with a smile, "Always happy to help!" she said kindly and fairly, then looked at the computer screen by shooting even more curious little face, "What are you doing?" she asked with strong hint of curiosity.

"Conjuring with computer software and radar to find out one thing." Miles said, looking attentively at the screen, "This idea stuck in my mind when I woke up."

"What idea?" she asked curiously. The pegasus/fox rolled eyes to the skies on her cute curiosity and her sweet voice, she spoke with. He had a feeling that she loves talking and conduct conversations. Or something like that. He didn't knew for sure. He turned his eyes to Fluttershy before answering.

"I'll tell you later." he said quietly, causing a nod from the girl.

"Okay." she said softly.

Miles winked at her before turning head to her by arching his eyebrows, "By the way, I made a coffee. Your cup is waiting for you on the kitchen, if you want it." he said enthusiasticly, then glanced back at the computer screen. He took another sip of coffee. The mare, however, widenned her eyes, when he said those words. Mostly, because...

"Coffee?" Fluttershy asked in surprise, then blinked, "But, I have no cofee."

"Now you have!" Miles said as if nothing had happened, continuing to look at computer screen. Fluttershy blinked three times at his words. What does he mean? He bought a coffee? Slowly and carefully yellow mare turned her head to the kitchen. Then also slowly and carefully, trotted there. Miles took another sip, then looked at the trotting mare with a half-questioning look on face, and put the cup down on the table. Fluttershy walked up to the door in her kitchen and curiously peeked inside. She gasped as she saw a large bag of coffee, about sixteen kilograms in weight, lying next to her dining table. She began to blink on this picture, because she by herself doesn't drink a coffee. And for a long time.

"Of course, this is little more than assumed ..." Miles spoke, standing beside her, causing her to turn to him "... but at least now you have a large margin." He turned to her, "For next year it will be enough for sure."

Fluttershy continued to wide eyes, looking at fox/pegasus, "Miles. *blink* When did you bought it?" she asked in surprise.

Thoughtfully arching his eyebrows and looking at ceiling, Miles hummed, remembering...

* * *

 ***flashback, one hour earlier**

 _In one of Ponyville stores, a brown mare with a smile on her face, put a small bag of coffee on the table. She smiled at her client, which was the orange, blue eyed Pegasus, who was looking at her with his skeptical smirk._

 _"As you requested, sir." she said politely, "Five hundred grams of fresh coffee."_

 _The fox/pegasus nodded in reply, "Thank you." he said, "How much do I owe you?"_

 _"Thirty-one bits, sir." the mare said kindly._

 _It was enough for Miles' eyes went wide and his mouth opened slightly. Bits? What's a bits? After a moment he half eyed, bared teeth and made a facepalm (hoof?), once realized he have no local money. Once he removed his hoof from the face he groaned in irritation. Then he looked at his bag. Yes. He dragged a huge bag with all his equipment with him. He took the bag off from his shoulder, then put on the floor. He began to digging in it carefully, trying to find something that he could pay for cofee. The mare, in turn, just watched his actions with a questioning look. But the mobian stallion just kept digging in his bag in searching for some money. Suddenly, he grinned, then he took out a gold ring and rose himself into a normal position. He looked at the mare by showing her a ring._

 _"You must understand that I am not local and hasn't yet managed to exchange currency." he said calmly, "I hope that this will be enough to pay."_

 ***flashback ends**

* * *

"Next thing she did, gave me this bag instead of putting. I tried to dissuade her, but it seems for her it was a matter of principle." Miles finished his story about his morning trip to the store, causing giggles from Fluttershy, whose story seemed funny and amusing. After she calmed down, she smiled, still looking at the bag of cofee.

"Miles." she said kindly, "I don't drink coffee." She looked at him, "I'm sorry, but if you wanted a coffee, then why didn't you wake me up? I could flew up to the store and bought some for you."

But fox/pegasus just shrugged, "I just didn't want to wake you up." he said indifferently, "Besides, I have a principle to do everything by myself. Well, if such a thing, then I'll just take it with me when I move to a motel ..."

"Motel?" Fluttershy asked in surprise, provoking a questioning look from Miles, "Why? You're here just one day and hasn't yet managed to do anything! Please stay here. You don't have to pay ..." she gasped as realized what she just said, then blushed slightly and turned away, "I mean... uhm... if you don't mind. Yes."

Her reaction seemed strange to him. But, as in most cases, he decided not to give a lot of time to it. He arched his eyebrows, shook head, still staring at her.

"Yes you're right." he said calmly, then glanced at the bag "Until I find a job, I'd better stay here." he turned to Fluttershy, and grinned, "As long you can exploit me as you wish."

Mare blinked several times in his speech, then suddenly giggled before re-speak "To begin with, let's make breakfast!" she said playfully, "You're still not eat! Right?"

"No!" Miles said, then he and Fluttershy glanced into the kitchen.

* * *

 **The boutique, two hours later.**

In design studio, you can see how the silver-white unicorn and purple dragon was sitting on the couch and looking at walking from side to side fashionista who have woken up, took a bath, made all her girlis stuffs and was in a good mood. On her face was visible a smile, her gait was confident and cheerful. In general, pretty girl. The two simply watched at her as she walks around the circle, something due and says. If Silver looked at her with a compleetly calm face, Spike was clearly dissatisfied with something. His eyebrows was frowned, his head was leaning on his right hand and his mouth was pouted.

"For the most part, in your duties will be assistance in my experiments." Rarity spoke with a joyful tone.

"Experiments?" Silver asked.

"Yes." fashionista replied, "Of course, from the very beginning will be difficult, but later you immerse yourself in work and things will get much better."

Silver questioningly arched an eyebrows at her, not quite understanding what she was saying. Some experiments and so on. What does it all means? He looked around the room to see with what experiments he will need to help her. There was a mannequin of a horse, a lot of sequins, mirror, dressing room. Smirking, the hedgehog/unicorn glanced back at Rarity.

"I will assume that you making a clothes." he said.

Rarity stopped, then turned to him, smiling, "Not only that, dear." she said also happily, then continued to walking in a circle, "You're going to keep order in the house, keep clean, open the door ..."

"As a steward?" Silver asked in surprise and with arching his eyebrows.

Rarity stopped in one place again, then looked at him, "You could say that!" she said calmly, "The truth is, you're not necessarily apply to me by saying 'my lady', or something like that." she came close to him, "The name will be enough."

"Okay, boss." Silver said jokingly and with a smile. Enough to Rarity giggled, then shook head at how he addressed to her. She winked at him as she calmed down.

"Not bad for a start!" she said jokingly, "But, that's not all!" Silver widened his eyes, and gave her questioning look, "This is just the beginning ..." Rarity giggled again, then headed toward the closet with jewelry. Silver looked at her with a questioning and puzzled look, then glanced at Spike, who continued to express a displeasure.

"What did she mean?" Silver asked in a whisper.

"Soon you'll know about it!" Spike replied with displeasure and offended. Enough to Silver frowned specifically sick of this behavior.

"Can you stop sulking?" He said sternly, drawing the attention of the little dragon, "I'm tired of apologizing for the fact that we took you for a girl! Since the morning, as you come here, you're sulking at me all the time!" he bared his teeth, "And it's starting to annoy!"

Spike glared back at him, "Oh, no, Mr. 'I'm confusing guys with the girls'!" he growled quietly, "You're so easy to not get off. You hurt my pride as a knight of this land! How can you confuse a guy with a girl?"

"I told you I never saw dragons!" Silver growled "Moreover, someone like you, Spike! Besides, it's a the feeling that people all the time being confusing you with a girl!"

Spike frowned even more, without saying a word. On this Silver arched eyebrows.

"So, you mean ..."

"Yes!" Spike finished for him.

Silver frowned again, "It's still not reason to be offended and sulking about it!" he growled

"Maybe in your world, no!" Spike also said angrily, "But here you have to watch out for your words! Or at least to peer more closely!"

Silver eyes widened "peering where?" he asked, then closed his eyes and covered his face with hooves and groaned wearily, particularly tired of this kid. He slowly shook his head, muttering some phrases that it was difficult to make out. But once he put the forelegs from face, he looked back at Spike and frown deepened. As much as he wanted to kick his ass for such behavoir, he couldn't do it because didn't want to make problems. He crossed forelegs before speaking.

"What should I do to make you not sulking at me?" he asked with strong hint of annoyance in his voice. Spike just pouted again, he turned away from him, then stared at the wall and crossed his arms.

"Nothing!" he murmured, "After what you and your friend have done nothing, I repeat, nothing could help you to fix our relationship!"

Silver tired. For him, it was the last straw. He frowned even more, then jumped off the couch and angrily walked toward the door to the exit.

"As you wish!" growled unicorn, provoking questioning glance from Spike, who looked to the side, where Silver went. Rarity, who looking for something in her closet with jewelry, widened her eyes once she heard groans of her guest, then looked in his direction.

Dissatisfied, angry and irritated Silver angrily walked to the exit door. Enough to Rarity raised an eyebrow at such behavior.

"Sylvie?" she asked in surprise, "What's wrong?"

He did not answer her. He just went to the door, then abruptly opened. And widened his eyes and froze. Behind the door was a certain farmer, with Stenson on head. She, also, was looking at hedgehog/stallion with wide eyes. But then she grinned and raised an eyebrow.

"Howdy!" she said jokingly. Silver just blinked once.

"Howdy!" he said in response, provoking giggles from the farmer, who found his behavior amusing. As she calmed down, she grinned at him even wider.

"Could you let me in?"

Silver blinked again, he didn't seem heard her request. But, fortunately for Applejack he heard it and stepped aside. Cowgirl nodded to him, then gracefully stepped inside.

"Thank you!" she said.

"You're welcome!" Silver replied with a blank and impassive tone.

Rarity smiled once noticed how her friend went inside, then went to her.

"Good morning, Applejack, dear!" she said happily drawing her attention, "What brings you here?"

"I came to make sure you are ready!" Applejack said as Rarity came close "Twilight and girls is already waiting for us is Sugarcube corner! She has, as always, have a lot of questions and she would like to ask this right now, not to waste time!"

Silver arched his eyebrows at her words, then frowned, walked right up to girls, immediately drawing their attention on himself.

"Questions?" he asked, to which AJ nodded.

"Aha!" she said.

Hedgehog/stallion shook his head before re-speak "In other words, it's like an interrogation, or ..."

"No!" Rarity interrupted him, "It's just a Twilight! Every time she comes across something new, she instantly prepares a lot of questions about it!"

"Yesterday I didn't noticed that!" Silver remarked.

"Yesterday was too late for questions!" Spike spoke, causing others to looking at him, "She tired and decided to leave it until tomorrow to give you and us some rest and recover!" Dragon shrugged "At least, she told me so!"

Silver nodded, still frowning, "All right!" he said coldly, then looked at the girls "Then we'd better go!" He turned away from them, and then headed for the exit of the boutique, "The sooner we get, the better!"

Girls smirked at his punctuality, finding it amusing and unusual.

"Silver!" Applejack called him. He paused, then looked back at her.

"This is not necessarily to go now!" she said, "The meeting will be after ..." She looked at the clock, "... after ..." She looked back at him, "After twenty minutes!"

But Silver shook his head at her, not wanting to be late.

"It doesn't matter!" he said "It will be better if we leave now!"

Girls looked at each other, still smirking disapprovingly on the behavior of silver-white stallion. Then they glanced back at him.

"You don't like being late?" Rarity asked.

"I hate it!" Silver said angrily, then went outside the street. He left the girls in thought. They even questioningly curved at how angrilly he said the last sentence, when even growled. They looked at each other.

"Something happened?" AJ asked quizzically, "He didn't look happy!"

"I don't know!" Rarity said worrying, "He woke up very early, but he wasn't angry! Quite the opposite! If only ..." Rarity interrupted herself and wide eyes as soon something clicked in her mind. She frowned and looked at Spike, who simply raised an eyebrow in response. He crossed his arms, then got up from the couch.

"Spike, what did you tell him?" Rarity asked demandingly "Before I moved away for a moment, he didn't look so upset!"

Spike frowned, then just unhappy walked toward the exit. It is sufficient that the girl's eyes widened. What's going on? Why is everybody so upset. Without saying a word, dragon-boy, just came out of the boutique. Rarity and Applejack had passed on this picture, then frowned, glanced at each other and shook their heads, before saying ...

"Great!"

As they looked at the door, without a word, they just went there.


	7. Panic attack

**Yes, I know, I promissed to add it in friday, but I think it will be good step to start a new month with new chapter.**

 **And so, it seems that my work is worth something.**

 **Thanks for faving, reviewing and following, guys. For me it means a lot. To be honest, I didn't thought that this story will draw your attention. But now, I see that you're interested.**

 **And yes, those who are waiting for action, don't worry. Action will be, but not now. First, let the guys adapt and get used to a new place and world. Plus, soon you will be surprised. And this surprise not leave you disappointed. I hope.**

 **And, yet, Miles Tails Prower and Silver the hedgehog (or his name in my story Silver De Lorian) continuing to get acquainted with the world of Equestria.**

 **By the way. Those who have been reading crossover fanfics, and expect to see in this story characters-memes as Vinyl Scratch, an allusion to Doctor Who (I *Censored* don't even remember his name), Lyra and Bon-Bon and others, may be disappointed, because even if they appear, they appear in a cameo. And nothing more.**

 **Another thing I would like to notice again.** **This story completly ignores the events of FIM fifth season. And also COMPLETLY ignores the Sonic Boom. That just in case if somebody will have a questions.** **Regarding to Applejack's southern language, I tried to show it as best I can. However, it was incredibly difficult to do, because I am not live in the United States and don't know, how to do it right. But I still hope, I did it fine.**

* * *

 **And so, back to the story ...**

* * *

On a wide town road that consists of dried mud and stones, the two pegasus held their way towards the meeting place. The orange fox in the form of a stallion and the mare in the form of yellow mare. On the faces of both, you could see a contented expressions, saying that these two found a common language.

"May I ask, why should I be silent?" Fluttershy asked sarcastically, causing a disgruntled face from Miles "Because, well ... uhm... It is one of those things which is proving that you don't lie."

Orange fox/pegasus turned to her by portraying a sour face.

"Let's just say that I still haven't regained my mind after what happened to us." he said wearily, then gave her calm look, "I will show them the rest contents of our bag, but only when my brain wakes up." He looked forward "What do you say? Can I count on you?"

Fluttershy giggled over his words, then sighed and opened wings "You can count on me." she said jokingly, provoking a smirk from her companion. Miles looked at her with a corner of his eye.

"Thank you." he said, then raised an eyebrow, "By the way, what about training? When do we start?"

On Fluttershy's face appeared sad expression, as he started to talking about it. She sighed and lowered head, while continuing to move forward. Enough to her companion glanced at her with a questioning look.

"Fluttershy?" he asked, puzzled.

"Miles." the mare spoke sadly, "I still can't understand, why did you asked me?" she looked at him, "After all, Rainbow Dash is the fastest in Equestria. She knows the intricacies of flying far better than I do. Why don't you asking her?"

The fox/stallion smiled in reply, "Because I don't want to hear something like ..." he began to grimace "You're too slow! Loser! Even my grandmother flies faster!" he said sarcastically, which caused a giggle from yellow pony. Then he looked back and smiled with relief.

"You don't need to teach me how to fly with superspeed." he said again, "You just need to show me how to use the wings." He looked at her, "So, your advices will be enough."

The mare arched her eyebrows in a question, then looked at the sky, pondering his words. However, she thought briefly. Smiling, she looked back at him.

"As you say, professor!" she said with a proud tone in her voice.

On that Miles slouched, and half closed his eyes.

"I'm not a professor, Fluttershy." he said wearily, "I don't have a professorial education."

Fluttershy giggled again, then shook her head, finding his behavior very amusing. Once she calmed down, she glanced forward and accelerated a little.

"We're almost here." she said to Miles, causing a wordless nod from him. He simply followed her without saying a word, compleetly relying on her.

 **A couple of minutes later.**

The duo stood in front enter into a candy shop, where suppose to held meeting with the rest of the girls, Silver, and a dragon. As they looked at each other, they exchanged nods, then the yellow pony trotted to the entrance. Miles just followed her without saying a word. Once they got inside, they stopped near the entrance and began to look for their friends. There were a lot of visitors. As always, however. Many of them didn't pay attention to the new arrivals, chatting with each other on the theme of 'blah blah blah'.

"Listen. And why is this place?" Miles asked, looking around the crowd, "Why not castle?"

"We believe that in this way newcomers will feel themself calmer." mare replied also watching through the crowd, looking for her friends, "You don't want to feel like on interrogation." She looked at him, "Am I right?"

Miles just nodded, still looking through the restaurant "Yeah." he said, "You're absolutely right." Suddenly, he widened his eyes as noticed how the big table in the far corner of the restaurant sitting faces familiar to him. Silver stood out in particular. First his with height, and secondly with unhappy and frowning face he gave to a certain purple dragon. And the expression of the dragon was comparable with hedgehog/unicorn. Probably, these two didn't share something. Maybe candy, and maybe something else. This picture was enough to Miles disapprovingly frowned.

"I guess that these two didn't made it up!" he said angrily. Fluttershy widened her eyes, then looked where he was looking. She saw the same thing Miles had seen. They looked at each other and exchanged blinking. Then they frowned and looked back at the group. They trotted there to find out what happens.

 **Near the table**

Silver, with frowning eyebrows and his forelegs crossed in the chest, was staring right in Spike's eyes, without any single move, blink, or glance to the side. Spike gave him exactly the same expression and position, once again without moves or blinks. By their faces you can surely guess that they were unhappy with yesterday's confusion. And it seems that none of them is going to give up. And more it looks like they are sitting in such a way since they came here. However, from the side it might seem that these two idiots just playing the staring contest.

The girls, who looked at those two were tired and unhappy. Especially Twilight, who rested head against her right hoof. Perhaps she had tried already to make a peace between these idiots. But, apparently, it was an epic fail, because nothing has changed. Sighing and shaking her head, she sat up, then frowned.

"Boys!" she spoke sternly, trying to draw their attention. It worked. Silver and Spike turned their eyes to her. Twilight frown deepened and continued, "Can you stop this stupidity? It's starting to annoy!"

"Yeah!" Applejack agreed, "If ya're currently not calm down, ah'll calm both of ya bah' mah'self!"

It didn't work. Silver and Spike just blinked at their words, then looked back at each other. Still frowning.

"I won't calm down, untill he apoilogize to me!" Silver said with strong hint of annoyance in voice, causing glare from Spike. The purple dragon-kid rose up from his chair, then moved a little closer to the silver-white mobian stallion before responding.

"Why should I have to apologize to you?" he asked angrily through the growls.

"You're angry at me because of the child's foolishness!" Silver replied coldly and calmly, "And I'm apologized to you this morning for a thousand times, but you just ignored me and passed my words through your ears!" He paused before continuing, "And I'm sick of it already!"

"Sick or not, I don't care!" Spike replied with a threatening growl, "You, my friend, don't know who you contacted to..."

"Is everything okay here?" was heard Fluttershy's voice, causing wide eyes from all, who heard it here. Especially Silver, who turned to the source of the voice with a face that expresses the hope. Once, he recognized his friend, he raised his forelegs to heavenz.

"Praise to Almighty Chaos!" Silver plaintively moaned, looking at the ceiling, then looked back at his friend, who opened his eyes wide, giving to the unicorn a pokerface "Dude, it's good that you're here. I don't know where to go."

Miles blinked a few times, then looked questioningly all the other girls. But the mares looked at him with tired faces, as if trying to say 'Good morning!'. The orange mobian pegasus shook his head, then looked at his friend.

"Silver, what ..."

"Oh, another one!" was heard a disgruntled tone of Spike. Hearing this, the pegasus/fox raised an eyebrow questioningly, then turned to the dragon-kid, who scowled at him dirty.

"How did you sleep?" he asked acidly, "Sir!"

His tone expressed dissatisfaction in such large numbers that Miles's eyes opened so wide, that seemed took the entire area of his face, as a sign that he was greatly puzzled. He glanced back at Silver. But he just shook his head in response. The pegasus/fox blinked once more, then looked at Twilight. The violet mare groaned in irritation, then frowned and glanced at her assistant, who was still staring in Silver's eyes with unhappy look.

"Spike!" she called him so severely, that her "little brother" in question turned to her by wide his eyes. Twi frowned deepened.

"It was too much!" the mare continued, "If you not apologize to our guests immediately, you'll going to sort out the books until the end of the month!"

Spike's eyes widened even more, "What?" he asked loudly.

"You heard me, Spike!" Twi said, then crossed her forelegs "Either one or the other. Choose!"

Young dragon widely opened his mouth to protest. But after that, he was only about to half eyeing before looking at the silver-white unicorn.

"Sorry!" he said, then stood up and walked out of the restaurant. It was enough to Silver's and Miles's eyes widened. However, they didn't dare to say anything, while Spike was walking toward the exit. A moment later, dragon left the restaurant, then two aliens turned to... other aliens. But they just sighed all as one, then Fluttershy sat on a seat next to Rarity. She looked at the boys.

"He has started an awkward age." she said wearily, "He... uhm... takes some things too close to the heart sometimes."

Miles and Silver gave her looks of understanding.

"Aaaaaaaaah ..." they groaned with perfect sinchronycity.

"I see." Silver said, then grinned and glanced at his orange friend "It reminds me a certain person!"

It cause half eyes from the fox/pegasus, who shook his head in annoyance, then glanced at Twilight.

"Well?" he spoke glancing around the sitters "First of all, good morning to everyone I haven't seen yet."

The girls smiled, "Good morning!" they said with perfect synchronicity. Next Twilight spoke.

"I would like to know how's your mood, but I can see that you're in the mood." she said friendly, causing smiles and nods from the aliens.

"Yes, Princess!" Silver said, "We feel fine." he turned to his companion "Right, Tails?"

Miles just nodded at him, then turned to Twi "Sure thing." he spoke calmly "However, I don't know how we deal with your assistant." He arched an eyebrow, "It's not nice when there is one person who keeps us on offense."

"Don't worry, darling." Rarity said calmly, "He will calm down with time."

"Are you sure?" Silver asked a little worrying. But the white pony just nodded back by letting him know that he have nothing to worry about. The mobian sighed in relief, then levitated the cup with a drink and took a sip. Having swallowed the drink, he put the cup back on the table. Enough to Twilight questioningly arched an eyebrow, as if they really ... hedgehogs, then ...

"Silver, can I ask a question?" the mare asked eagerly. Silver turned to her and nodded.

"Sure." he anwered with smile.

"I would like to know something about your magic." Twilight said intrigued causing to Miles's eyes open wide. Magic? But the violet pony didn't notice his gaze and continued, "You can safely take control subjects with the help of magic, but as I know, the hedgehogs don't have any of those abbilities. I mean, I know, you're a unicorn now, but logicaly you need to know, how to use it."

"What do are you trying to say?" Silver asked her by being a little confused with her question.

"I'm trying to say, that I am by myself was studying to bring my magic into a perfect shape for many years, and you're here just after one day allready using it almost perfectly without any big mistakes." Twilight answered before giving him a puppy eyes "Tell me. Is the inhabitants of your planet also know how to use a magic?"

Silver laughed lightly at her, then he shook his head and leaned left elbow on the table, "No!" he said friendly, "It's not magic, princess."

"Please, call me Twilight." the mare corrected him with a smile, on what Silver nodded.

"Twilight. This is called psychokinesis. Capabbilities of manipulation with the surrounding world, by using the mind." He crossed his forelegs and arched eyebrows "And back on Mobius, I'm the only one who knows how to do it." He shrugged, "At least in my time."

The mares eyes widened at his words. Except for Pinkie Pie, who put her forelegs on the desk, then grinned.

"Ooh, ooh, ooh! So that's why your name is Silver de Lorian." she said, turning his attention "You are from the future."

Her words provoked a group gasps of all who sat here. Twilight, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash's eyes became wide, when they heard what Pinkie said. However, even their surprise couldn't be compared with surprise of aliens who have also jaws dropped. They began to blikning, trying to accept the impossible fact. This girl knows what is the meaning of a silver-white unicorn's fictional name. And it's strange. Once they stopped blinking, Miles frowned at the Pink Pony, then crossed his forelegs.

"Wait a minute!" he spoke cynical and skeptical, "How do you know the meaning of these words?" He widened his eyes, "You've seen 'Back to the Future'?"

Pinkie arched her eyebrows in question "What is 'Back to the Future'?" she asked puzzled, causing even more wide eyes from the fox/pegasus. But he then just closed his eyes, then began to rubbing his heaf with both hooves.

"Oh, my god..." he murmured "My brains! It hurts!"

Silver just swallowed deeply, finding it pretty scary, then looked at the other girls who just giggled at him, finding his reaction amusing. Once they calmed down, they smiled again.

"Do ya remember, what we told ya about Pinkie Pie yesterday in the castle?" Applejack asked jokingly.

The silver-white hedgehog/unicorn nervously nodded to her several times, "Yes, I remember." he said nervously.

"Darling." Rarity spoke, drawing everyone's attention, "Is it true? You are from the future?"

Silver sighed, then wearily half closed his eyes, leaning hooves on the table, "Yes, it's true!" he said wearily, "Two hundred years from that time, to be exact. In my time many mobians have such powers, as I have. But the truth is also that I didn't return there for past ten years."

"Why?" Twilight asked curiously, "I could cause the terrible consequences."

Silver shook his head, still smiling, "If it were so, I wouldn't exist allready." he said quietly, "Of course, I came back to the future after my decision to stay in the past." He shrugged, "Or in this case, in the present." He smiled again, "It's just my time became a foreign to me."

"May I ask why?" Rainbow Dash asked on what Silver sighed and narrowed his eyes.

"I don't really want to talk about it." he said sadly, then took the glass with a drink and made several big gulps.

On the mares' faces appeared sad emotions, since the last phrase he said, so sad, that it seemed that he had lost someone. But they decided not to put pressure on the sore and just closed the subject. Twilight shook her head, then looked at Miles. She raised an eyebrow questioningly once saw him sitting, leaning head on right hoof. And his eyes are still closed. He seemed to be thinking about something. About something eternal, I guess.

"Miles?" Twi called.

The fox/pegasus opened his eyes, then turned it to the violet pony "Yes?"

Twi smirked "And what about you?" she asked, "You want to share your story. Right?"

Miles raised an eyebrow in response then straightened up and grinned before saying, "No!"

And cause wide eyes from all who sitting here. Besides Silver, who simply raised an eyebrow, then glanced at him disapprovingly. But the orange stallion/mobian just crossed his forelegs before continuing the conversation.

"I just have nothing to tell you." he said as matter-of-factly "All I can say is that in most of my life, since my five, I helped my friends to fight with big intergalactical evil, for the universe sleep well. Fighting with robots, aliens, mythological monsters, demons, dangerous criminals, evil mad scientists and other 'blah blah blah'." He sighed, then shook his head, looking at Twi wearily, "In other words, nothing special."

Twi blinked three times, as he finished the thought, then smiled and nodded, "Okay." she said calmly, "As you wish." She put the foot on the table "Next, we need to help find you a job."

"Yes I remember." Miles said, then glanced at Silver. "And what about you? Have you found a place?"

Silver smiled and nodded, "Of course." he said, then looked at Rarity "It is true, Miss Rarity?"

The mare smirked, "Of course, darling." she said softly, "I have long needed a new assistant."

"New?" Silver asked surprised once opened his eyes wide, "What happened to the previous one?"

This fashionista's eyes half closed, "He's got an awkward age." she said wearily.

"Akward age?" Silver asked once again "So, it was ..."

"It was Spike!" Twilight said, drawing his attention, "He assisted Rarity in her work. And yes, he stopped to visit her, about a year ago."

Silver blinked several times, then grinned, "It seems that he is a true hero." he said, then looked at Rarity, "If he selflessly helped you, boss. That says a lot."

But the white pony frowned once he said this, then looked right by leaning her head on the hoof "Oh, yes!" she said sarcastically "Completely selflessly, indeed!"

Her behavior and tone caused a questioning look from the hedgehog/unicorn, who couldn't understand why did Rarity spoke so acidly. He looked at the other girls who just shook their heads before Pinkie put right hoof on his shoulder. Silver turned to her, still surprised.

"It's a long story, dude!" she said calmly and with a smile. The silver-white hedgehog/unicorn arched eyebrows suspiciously, trying to figure out what's the story. But then just shrugged and smiled.

"I got it." he said friendly, then glanced at Miles, "Well, you understand everything."

"Yes, Silva." Miles also said sarcastically, "I understand everything." He glanced at Twilight "Maybe we'll come back to our conversation? And I would like to know how much we have to wait?"

"I will write to Princess Celestia today, as we discuss your future place of work." Twilight replied, "By the way!" She grinned, "I never knew what you do the best."

Her words slightly puzzled Miles, who drew his eyes to the ceiling and put a hoof right to the chin. He didn't know how to answer for not to scare them. After all, in this world, not many aircrafts needed to be repaired. At least he thought so.

"Well ..." he spoke puzzled, "Back to Mobius, I ..." He looked at Twi, "I did a lot of things. I did weapons, planes, spaceships, submarines, worked with computers, radars, and so on." He crossed his forelegs, "But the most of my specialty is the engineering and aviation."

Rainbow eyes widened, "Wait! You are now telling us that you're a genius, or something like that?" she asked in surprise.

Miles looked at her and nodded, "You could say that." he answered "Engineering and Aviation is my passion." He grinned, "I've been doing this since I was six."

"Six?" AJ asked.

"Aha!" Miles said, "However, this is not the only thing on which I can work. Back in my technical workshop, I worked on whatever came to my mind. In addition to the computers and aircrafts, it was still a lot of technology that just broke and I need to fix it. So if you have the technology, you can give it to me and I can work with it."

"Yeah! Tell me about it!" Silver added sarcasticaly, causing general laughter from the girls and a dirty look from the fox/pegasus. Once they calmed down, they glanced back at Miles. AJ leaned her hoof on table before she spoke.

"And do ya able to create a device that will help to speed up the applepicking on mah' farm?" she asked him playfully.

Mobian nodded to her with engenier face "Maybe!" he anwered "But first I have to see with what I need to work."

AJ eyes widened once he said this, "Seriously?" she asked excitedly.

"Yes!" Miles said, "However, it will take time. First, I need to build it and to take a couple of experiments on it, and then ..."

"Nah need the details, Mr. genius!" Applejack interrupted, causing wide eyes from the fox/pegasus "Ye're accepted!"

Miles blinked "Accepted ..." he asked, "... where?"

AJ giggled at his reaction, then shook her head and sighed, "On mah' farm, partner!" she said jokingly, "Ah would be happy if ah'll have a device that speed up apple picking!"

"Whoa, not so fast, darling!" Rarity said, "He hasn't even asked you, and you have accepted him? Without even leave a chance to the others?" She shook her head in disapproval "This is not good!" she smiled and turned to the fox/pegasus "Miles, can you make a machine that will help me to make clothes?"

Miles blinked again, "Well, I ..." he spoke nervously, "... I don't know, I ..." he scratched his head, looking at the ceiling thoughtfully "I haven't tried to make sewing machines before, but ..." he looked at the white pony, "I can try, if you have the appropriate equipment."

These words were enough to Rarity's eyes sparkled in excitment. She sat closer to the table and leaned on it with her hooves.

"Anything, dear!" she said excitedly, "What do you need?"

Miles smiled before speaking, "First of all, I need a large room, drawing paper, pencil, ruler, welding machine, ..." Rarity's eyes widenned "... an electron microscope, the computer to accurately calculate the blueprints, a huge tool box, which should have all kinds of screwdrivers, ..." everyone in the room wide their eyes, looking at the fox/pegasus, who seemed to be carried away by a conversation "... wrenches of all types, drill, drill bits, a bag of grenades, ..." Silver wide his eyes as Miles said this "... a plasma gun, a plane that can be transformed into a drone, ..."

"Wow, dude!" Silver interrupted, causing Miles to turn to him, "You're gone into very wrong way! Why the hell do you need a plasma gun, the drone and a bag of grenades to make the sewing machine?"

But the fox/pegasus didn't seem to understand what Silver said. He raised an eyebrow before asking a question.

"Did I say that?" he asked in surprise. The hedgehog/unicorn frowned and nodded to him, causing a blink from Miles. Did he really said that? But he didn't even noticed. He too carried away with talking about it, that didn't noticed, that he was going in the wrong way. Blinking again, he glanced back at Rarity before speaking.

"O-kay! The grenades, a gun and a drone can be deleted from the list, but everything else would be helpful." he said, then smiled friendly at her. Rarity blinked again, looking at him in qiestion, then sighed and half-eyed, before turning back to AJ.

"He's all yours, darling!" she said sarcastically, causing a giggles from the farmer. Once Applejack calmed down, she looked at Miles, smiling.

"Well, now it's official." she said jokingly, "Welcome!"

All the other girls, except for Rarity, giggled softly, finding the situation amusing and funny. Miles and Silver just looked at each other. But only to exchanging shrugs and grins. They glanced back at the girls, still grinning, knowing that it will be an unforgettable adventure.

* * *

 **Half an hour later.**

* * *

Half an hour later, in a candy store, there was an atmosphere of general fun and drive. Visitors led unremarkable conversations, laughing, joking and having a good time. Near the table, where sat our company, the girls and boys also having a good time. Pinkie Pie told another funny story, causing laughter from the rest. Well, almost.

Miles looked at the merry horses with ill-concealed skepticism, holding in his right hoof glass of something. He closely examined the local one after the other, as if he wanted to read their thoughts, or see their insides. He even didn't understand why he looks at them. And why so severely. Perhaps he was simply has nothing to do, and he decided to watch the locals. Most of all, he was attracted by their asses. Not in that sense, you perverts. He just examined their tattoos and tried to understand why they are marked. As a stigma on the ass. It seems that there is nothing wrong and cruel. After all ponies were calm and fun. But somehow, he was visited a feeling of anxiety. As if behind all this fun was hiding something sinister.

 _"Why? Why are they marked?"_ he thought to himself, watching at the visitors. He carefully listened to their conversations, trying to understand the nature and the local life. Unfortunately, all he could hear was a mumbling about some idiotic horse stuff. Nothing special. Sighing, the fox/pegasus turned back to his company, put the glass on the table, then stared at the surface of the table and leaned his head on his hooves.

"Oh! What do I do?" he muttered quickly and quietly "What do I do? What do I do? What do I do? What do I do?"

Meanwhile, the pink pony finished her story.

"And then he just vanished into the unknown. Of course, somepony said he went somewhere to the south, but this was only a guess. Then I found out that he was stuck in Manehattan and started his business."

Silver, who listened attentively to her story, just nodded before speaking.

"I see! How long has it been?"

"It was three years ago." Pinkie replied with a smile. She suddenly gasped and smiled even more wider before continuing "Wait a minute! You are the guests. Maybe you want me to throw a party in your honor?" she asked excited.

"Yes, Pinkie!" Twilight agreed "It will be a good idea." She looked at Silver, smiling, "What do you say? It will be a good sign to the beginning of our friendship."

The silver-white guy raised an eyebrow questioningly at her suggestion.

"Party, huh?" he asked thoughtfully "I don't think it will be a good idea. We don't want to abuse your hospitality." he turned to Rarity "You already did too much for us. I think it will be unnecessary."

White pony smiled softly at his words, then shook her head, "Darling." she spoke, "Don't be shy. It will be great."

"For us, the inhabitants of Ponyville, is a great honor to welcome guests." Aj agreed, "Ya're not abuse our hospitality at all, fella."

The silver-white hedgehog/unicorn sighed again at her words, then shook his head "I ..." he said sadly, "I don't know." He smiled strenuously and looked at Twilight "If we really won't be embarrassing you ..."

"Not at all!" Pinkie spoke with a happy tone, "You'll see. This party will leave the best trail in your memory!"

Silver chuckled at her, then crossed his forelegs and grinned, "Okay. If you say so, then I'm all for it." he said with enthusiasm in his voice, before turning to his companion. However, the smile disappeared from his face once he saw Tails staring at the table and mutters something under his breath. And it seems that he didn't hear even a word of what the girl says. The girls, who also noticed changes in the behavior of an orange the stallion, questioningly wide their eyes.

"Miles?" Fluttershy called.

Hearing her voice, the fox/pegasus raised his eyes, straightened up and looked at her.

"Yes?"

"Are you okay?" the yellow pony asked again worrying.

But the mobian was only able to blink several times, then he simply nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said, then looked at the others, "I was just thinking. It happens with me sometimes, don't pay an attention to it." he put his hooves on the table's surface and glanced at Silver "And what was the conversation about?"

"Girls want to throw a party in our honor." his silver-white companion said friendly. Enough to Miles's eyes widened and his mouth opened.

"The party?" He asked anxiously, then looked at Twilight "The party? I mean, with alcohol, music and dancing?"

Twi giggled over his behavior and smirked, "Exactly!" She said with a proud tone.

Miles gave her pokerface once she said it, then looked ahead. He froze in one position once his mind was filled with extra information. He began to blink, feeling his mind rebooted and switched to the standby mode. It seemed that nothing can bring him back to reality at this moment. It was enough to his interlocutors raised an eyebrow questioningly. His reaction showed them at least strange, and at best, impossible. It seemed that he was not happy with the coincidence. Silver shook his head, then put his right hoof on his shoulder and shook him.

"Tails?" He called. But the reaction was zero. He kept blinking and looking at nothing, not reacting to external stimuli.

"What's wrong with him?" Rarity asked, drawing attention to herself.

"I have no idea!" Silver answered to her, then looked back at his friend "Tails!"

But once again Miles didn't responded to his call. It seemed that he just walked away and left the astral body. However, after thirty blinks, on his face appeared painful emotions.

"Oh, no!" He moaned, "Oh, no!" He stood up, then walked toward the exit, "Oh, no! Oh no! Oh no! Oh no! Oh no! Oh no!"

The rest looked questioningly at his actions, then got up and followed him.

 **On the street.**

Miles came out of the restaurant, continuing to whine and showing the plaintive face, as his head filled with memories about how all his previous parties was over.

"Oh no! Oh no! Oh no! Oh no! Oh no! Oh no …"

At this point, he caught up with the other girls and Silver. They all surrounded him on all sides, causing him to stop and shut up. He raised his eyes, looking at the girls with a plaintive look. Twilight, who looked at him with a plaintive look, came close and put left hoof on his shoulder.

"Miles, what is it?" She asked anxiously, "You feel bad?"

"Yeah, Twilight!" He said frightened, "I feel very, very bad."

"Why?" Pinkie asked once stood next to Twilight, "You don't like parties?"

Miles blinked once before he answered, "Exactly!" He said anxiously, "Parties for me always ended badly. With a swearings and fights, so I ..."

"But it was parties you've got back home, right?" the pink pony interrupted him with a smile.

The Pegasus questioningly arched an eyebrow, "Yes, it was parties at my home." He said, "But, is it have any difference?"

Pinky grinned, then walked up to him quite closely. So close that invaded his personal space. Enough to Miles's eyes widened and he backed away slightly, not very eager to contact with the pink pony.

"The difference is big, Miles!" Pinkie said friendly, "Here in Equestria, many things looks completely different."

"But you can't know about it. You were not in the other worlds." Miles replied to her nervously and with grin on his face. But the pink pony just smiled softly at him and winked, before...

 **Music start: random MLP song.**

Pinkie, instead of words to answer suddenly began to sing. She sang about her native land and how different things are here. Miles, however, not appreciated her talent for singing and his eyes widened even more.

"Pinkie, why are you singing?" He asked, puzzled.

Suddenly, he heard Twilight singing and opened his mouth wide, before looking at her. The violet pony with a smile, singing a song about friendship and guests, then gracefully she ran at the town road, leading to the center. Behind her rushed Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack and Pinkie Pie, joining in the singing. Silver and Miles left standing in one place, looking puzzled at how the girls sing and how running up to the citizens of the town who willingly joined in the singing and dancing.

* * *

 **A/N: And as the author of this fanfic is sucks on writing song lyrics, then you have to think of it by yourself. Just turn on the imagination.**

* * *

Silver and Miles, but just standing in one place, looking puzzled at how local picked up overall motive and rhythm of the song. Exchanging glances, two had only one thought appeared in a head.

"What the hell are they doing?!" they asked each other with a puzzled voices. Suddenly, they felt like someone picked them up and began to carry. They screamed out once it happened, then looked down. Several unicorns dragged these two with the help of magic, with a friendly smile and singing along to others. In the town reigned the atmosphere of general holiday of fun and magic of friendship, which is slowly absorbed all its inhabitants. Silver smiled and laughed friendly once entered the rhythm of the song, then he looked at his friend.

"They singing pretty good, man." He fairly shouted, then started to look at the merry ponies. But Miles didn't share his enthusiasm for singing, continuing looking around, confused. He was just so floored and amazed by the mood of the inhabitants of the town. Suddenly, he widened his eyes once looked to his right and saw a certain band consisting of a drummer, bassist and guitarist playing the song, accompanying to the girls, who have already started to sing the chorus. He blinked again, then glanced forward, trying to understand what is going on.

Once the music choir reached the center of the town, Silver and Miles returned to the ground, then glanced ahead. The girls of six stood on effective poses once the music stopped. It's a time for a short pause. As the music started again, Rarity sang her part. As she sang, she walked gracefully and effectively to the newcomers. She sang about the beauty, generosity and mutual assistance. She walked around Miles, who did not take his eyes off her, continuing to look at what is happening with undisguised amazement. However, his companion looked at his newfound boss with a half-smile and a playfull look by arching his eyebrows. Once Rarity bypassed Silver, she stood to his right, looked at him with a playful glance, then winked at him as she finished her part.

Next sang Rainbow Dash, who started to sing it in her usual style. She sang about loyalty, adherence to dream and, of course, that her didn't catched by anyone. After her part, the ponies again started to sing by one large chorus and began to circle dance around the two newcomers. Silver strated to like it. Not only because he liked the song, but also because for him it was always a pleasure to see that everyone around are happy. Suddenly, he felt like someone grabbed him. The next thing he saw was how he was followed by this round dance. He looked at the dancing and singing, and smiled even wider. He willingly joined the dance, though not singing, because he did not know the words.

The only one throughout the town, who didn't share this affair was Miles Tails Prower, who continued to looking at the troupe of singers and dancers in surprise, like a judge on the music contest. But after a moment, he ceased to resist, smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"These guys are nuts!" he said jokingly to himself, still looking around the singers. But a moment later, the smile vanished from his face and replaced by suspicion. For some reason he felt that here something was wrong. Suddenly, he was visited by fear. Unknown fear he felt at this moment. He widened his eyes as in his mind the images began to flash. And those images didn't have anything in common with what is happening here in reality. He nervously looked around to make sure everything is okay. But soon the fear took a full control over him. He gasped in terror once noticed as harmless inhabitants of Ponyville turned into a sinister steel mechanisms that circled around him and who were ready to tear him apart.

The sunlight gave way to a blood-red light, houses was caught by fire and began to crumble. He felt an incredible pain in the head once the sounds of songs and dances were replaced by gunfire and explosions, and happy singing gave way to heartbreaking cries for help. Miles gasped again once noticed the changes around him and began to breathing deeply and nervously. He was surrounded by horror. The horror of his last years, who pursued him from infancy. All this terror, witnessed by him as a child. He saw robots tearing apart the innocents as they ignited and blow up houses and streets. As the earth was painted by blood, ash and dead boddies of the innocent people. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to take control over the emotions and trying not to pay attention to it. But he couldn't. He began to breathe deeper and stronger once he left his composure. He has to stop it, otherwise it will end badly.

Opening his eyes, Miles looked around sharply, shut his eyes strongly, before he took a deep breath.

 **"STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!"**

 **Music stops.**

Scream was so loud and so furious that all the singing and dancing ponies instantly silenced and froze in one place. The music ended, ponies stopped and widely opened their eyes by staring at the orange pegasus.

Miles opened his eyes again. He was breething slowly, deeply and nervously, with tired eyes scanning the surrounding. He could see a lot of surprised and shocked looks from the locals who seems to have been a little frightened by his reaction. He realized that all that happened was simply a hallucination and that he just had a seizure. However, this wasn't understood by those who sang and danced. They all was shocked by looking at him, as if trying to understand why he's screamed. But they couldn't get an answer to this question.

The orange pegasus looked in the direction where there were the girls from the mane six in the company of Silver. All of them looked at him also in shock and not knowing what had happened to him and why is he screamed. It was absolutely not normal. Songs is suppose to rise the mood and not to killing it.

"Miles?" Pinkie Pie spoke frightened.

"Dude, what the hell?" Silver asked, also with a hint nervousness in his voice.

But he didn't answered to them. For some reason, he felt weakness. Weakness, which consumed him with an incredible speed and started to killing his vitality. He felt his legs no longer obey to him, and his eyelids became so heavy that he was no longer able to keep them open. As the energy is slowly leaving his body and he began to lose himself. In his eyes were blurred. He stopped seeing his friends and now in front of him was only a huge fuzzy white spot, through which saw their silhouettes. He began to wobble from side to side, unable to stay on his feet anymore. In less than a point, he collapsed to the ground heavily, devoid of strength, energy and all that he had at that moment. His eyes were opened slightly so he could see in the fog, as some ponies run up to him (in slow-mo), apparently frightened by what happened to him. But a moment later, he was completely swallowed by darkness.

* * *

 **The end of the sixth chapter.**


	8. Sunlight Moonlight

**And so, the previous chapter ended very unpleasant. Tails have had a seizure, and then he lost his consciousness than horrified all who saw it. What happened to him next?**

 **You'll learn about it now.**

* * *

Night was falling. A huge majestic ocean is breaking its mighty waves on not less mighty cliffs. At the top of the cliff, you can see how a tall and adult double-tailed fox, dressed in black GUN uniform, was staring at the waves down with the dramatic expression of the Oscar-winning actor on his face. And, as these actors, he have a lot of thoughts in his head mingled together. His eyes were slightly narrowed, and his arms were crossed in the chest. It's perfectly clear that he is waiting for something or looking for something with the eyes. Somewhere out there, beyond the horizon of the sea, the fate awaits of him. But he didn't know how to achieve this. Sighing, he closed his eyes and bowed his head, letting the wind swaying his clothes and fur.

"Hello!" It was heard a gentle female voice behind him. Miles opened his eyes wide once he heard it. After all, he has no girlfriend. Although he deals with many girls, but doesn't think he needs romance. He simply sees them as friends not more. Although, maybe he thinks too much. Maybe it's Courier-girl who brought him parts for the airplane. Grinning, he glanced over his shoulder. But only to wide his eyes and open his mouth. It is fully turned to the source of the voice and arched an eyebrow by giving the newcomer a puzzled look.

A source of the voice was a woman. Judging by the long and curly tail and hair, as well as the ears, it was a mare. She was wearing a long white dress, knee-length. The strap was only the right hand, while left shoulder was bare. The shoes were a dark in color and with high heels. On her forehead was visible a long horn. Her hair and tail were covered with many sequins and sparkled like the night sky. She looked at the fox with a playful look. Miles blinked several times on such a picture that appeared in front of him, then closed his eyes tightly and rubbed them with his fingers. Once he opened them, he saw the same picture that was in front of him before. The same female who looks at him disapprovingly. But Miles answered only with action for action. He arched his eyebrows, crossed his arms over the chest and gave her a skeptical look.

The mare, who was standing a few meters away from him, questioningly wide her eyes. Perhaps her mind was filled with curiosity.

"Can I help you, miss?" Miles asked calmly.

Mare raised an eyebrow at his manner of talking, obviously not accustomed to the fact that he's talking with her, like ... like with a simple girl. She shook her head, then frowned and walked toward him.

"Yes, you can definitely help us, youth!" she said demandingly. So demandingly that the fox questioningly widened his eyes. But then, he just shrugged his shoulders indifferently and nodded to her.

"I'm listening!"

The mare came close and crossed her arms, giving him a dirty look.

"First, why are you talking to us like that?" she asked still demandingly and displeased.

"Like what?" Miles asked in surprise.

"As if in front of you a simple girl from the school!" the woman said demandingly "I certainly don't mind, but you need to follow a subordination!"

Miles's eyes widened in shock and surprise. He has no idea what she's was talking about. Blinking twice, he dared to ask questions.

"What kind of subordination?" he asked, still surprised, "What the hell are you talking about? I don't even know who you are!"

Luna (Yes, it was Luna. Obviously.) rolled her eyes to his surprise and shock, that he demonstrated. She shook her head again and gazed back at him with disapproval emotion on her face.

"Don't play in these games with me, sir. Maybe you have changed the form to some..." she paused and looked at him from bottom to top before continuing "Some kind of a fox with two tails, but that does not mean you can do anything you want!"

Miles raised his hands in a sign that he is not lying.

"Listen to me, miss." he said wearily, "I swear to you with all that I have. My home, computer, airplane, my plasma-gun and everything else, that I've never seen you before." He frowned and crossed his arms "And I never changes the form as you might think, I am really the fox with a double tail." he smirked, "I'll tell you a secret that here on Mobius, not many people who not knowing who I am. You're on our planet for the first time?"

Luna blinked "Mobius?" she asked

Miles nodded, then turned toward the horizon, "That's right." he said proudly, "The planet, which is dominated by creatures of mobians race. Humans call us a walking animals because we're very familar to them. But far from it all the similarities end." Luna stood on his right, keeping an eye on him "I must say that you've choose the most suitable time for a visit." He smiled kindly and looked at her, "Where did you come from?"

Princess of the night once again blinked several times, as soon as he said it. But then he began to giggle loudly over his behavior and manner of communication. It seemed that she had received from this inexpressible pleasure. Miles, however, only raised an eyebrow questioningly as she giggled. He didn't understand what was so funny and what made her laugh. But he decided not to say anything until she calms down. A minute later, Luna stopped laughing and looked at the fox with a smile.

"And you're funny!" she said playfully and friendly, provoking a smile from the fox.

"Thank you." he said calmly in response.

Luna took a deep breath, then looked at the sea horizon, still smiling, "So you're not from Equestria?" she asked.

"Equestria?" Miles asked in surprise, then looked down by thoughtfully arching eyebrows, "Equestria. Hmmm, that sounds familiar."

Luna looked at him with a corner of her eye, "It's a world where you are now, my friend."

After these words the fox widened eyes again. He raised his head and looked at the princess of the night in shock.

"What are you ..."

"This is a dream." Luna answered the unasked question, "You just sleeping."

"A dream?" Miles asked in shock, on what night princess nodded again.

Miles raised an eyebrow questioningly at her explanation. He's sleeping? This is a dream? But how? After all, he is always standing here. And nothing happened. In the morning he was in the mountains, along with Sonic and Knuckles, and then came back to the workshop. Or not? Without changing a puzzled look, Miles looked back at Luna before he spoke again.

"Wait, that means that I ..." He paused and continued, "... now in the world which is dominated by a horses."

"Ponies, young fox." Luna corrected him with a smile, "Ponies."

Miles nodded, still looking at her questioningly, "I got it." he said, then cleared his throat, "Khm-khm." he took a deep breath and continued, "I just want to know one thing. I'm not on Mobius right now. I'm in your world." Luna nodded "And all of this. This is not real. It's just an image of my house in my head." Luna nodded again. Miles paused, then thoughtfully arched eyebrows again and looked at the sky, "Hmmm." he hummed "Well, at least now I know the reason of this strange phenomenon!" he said, still staring at the sky.

Luna raised an eyebrow questioningly, then looked at where he was looking. And widened her eyes.

In the sky, among the clouds, it was seen as a huge Tyrannosaurus with a muscles like a bodybuilder, riding on a flying bicycle. The death glare could be seen on his face as he squeezing out the pedals as much as it was possible by flying through the skies.

"Come on! Come on, you're a ***censored*** miserable piece of ***censored***!" giant lizard shouted at his bike, twisting pedals to the maximum.

Luna and Miles just looked at how this strange picture continued his flying across the sky, untill the bike disappeared around the corner. They looked at the mountains, where the lizard flew for more a few minutes, then met with their eyes once again.

"What was that?" Luna asked confused.

But the fox just shrugged, "I don't know, miss." he said indifferently, "It's a dream, after all."

Luna blinked, puzzled. But then just shook her head violently, in an attempt to shake off the addiction of the head. Once she did it, she looked back at the fox, smiling.

"Okay, let's not pay attention to this coincidence." she said playfully, "You really do look exactly as I see you now?

"Yes." Miles answered.

"It's strange." she said, as she raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms, "I had never seen such a creatures like you. Are you really from another world?"

Miles nodded wordlessly. Luna sighed before speaking again.

"Then what are you doing here, and how did you get here?" she asked calmly, "We not often have a guests from other civilizations!"

"It's a long story, miss." Miles said sadly, "But, in a nutshell, we just turned the wrong way and didn't have any other choice only to go through the portal, led in your world. It was an accident." he sighed, "And if this is really a dream, I have to say that once we got on your planet, me and my partner got your forms somehow. We look like stallions, although we're not them!"

Luna giggled over his explanation, then shook her head, "It looks like Tia's old trick is still works." she said jokingly, understanding, that this is the her sister's stuff. The fox glanced at her with puzzled look, as if not really understood her words.

"Pardon?" he asked

"Well, sir?" Princess spoke "It's a magical experiment that our sister brought to life in a youth. The magic of changing bodily structure as somepony from another world will decide to visit us. In order not to scare our nation."

Miles rolled his eyes once he heard the ugly word "magic" from the mouth of the night Princess. He was ready to argue with her about it, but decided to act as gently as he could for not making a problem. He looked back at her and gave her a thoughtful look of the scientist.

"It is pretty cruel, I should say." he said jokingly, "Because, in this case, those who don't know about it ..." pause, "Me and my friend, for example." he put his hands on the belt, "In this case, they could experience the psychological shock suffered by me and my partner when we found us what we look like right now." he narrowed his eyes, "And your sister, Tia. She is ..."

"In order not to go into details, I'll just say that she is in charge around here." Luna continued jokingly and playfuly.

After these words, Miles opened his eyes wide and mouth open once realized who stood in front of him. It turns out that this mare is the sister of ...

"Tia is short of ..." the fox spoke nervously "... Celestia?" he blinked "Princess Celestia is your sister?"

Luna nodded to him, still smiling "You know about our sister?" she asked him.

"No!" the fox answered with strong hint of excitement in his voice "I mean, not much enough though, but one thing I know for sure. About she visited many different worlds and can help me and my friend to get back home. If you are her sister, then maybe you'll be able to talk to her about organizing the meeting?" He gave her a mournful look, "I beg you. Many of our friends certainly believe that we're dead, and obviously they don't know where are we right now. We need to meet with her. Of course, a girl named Twilight Sparkle promised that she would write her a letter and tell about us, but after all ..." he smiled happily, "If I am now talking to you, with a sister of the ruler of this world, then maybe ..."

"Calm down." Luna sadly interrupted him, "I'm afraid that the situation is somewhat more complicated than you think. Of course I'll tell her about you and your friend, but her and us now have too much of a public affairs, and will be free for meeting definetly not too soon."

After her words, the fox sighed sadly and shook his head by giving her tired look "Twilight's talked about it. But I thought that we'll be able to resolve this issue quickly and so we returned home without creating the problems."

"Don't worry, young fox!" the night princess told him with the enthusiasm in her voice, "If you are in Ponyville, then you're in a good hooves. Princess Twilight and her friends will take a good care of you!"

Miles looked at her with skepticism in his eyes, "I know and that's what worries me the most!" he said with mock incredulity in his voice and causing a light and short giggle from Luna. Once she calmed down, she looked back at the horizon and sighed happily.

"Well, it seems that this is the time for you to wake up." she said wearily, and calmly. Miles's eyes widened, then he looked up to where she was looking. He raised an eyebrow, as soon noticed that the horizon begins to crumble and scatter into small pieces.

"What is going on?" he asked anxiously.

"Nothing scary, my friend." Luna assured him "The dream ends. You'll wake up soon." Miles turned to her, still confused "And that means that it's time to say goodbye."

"Say goodbye?" Miles asked in disbelief, "So you leave already?"

Luna nodded "M-hmm!"

"Why?" the fox asked again, "I have you still have a lot of questions. Hell, I don't even know how you got into my dream and why you look as well as mobian."

"Watch your language!" Princess sternly demanded, causing a nervous look from the fox. He laughed nervously, then raised his hands in defense.

"Sorry. Heh heh heh ..."

Luna shook her head in disapproval as she smiled at him, "I will answer on these questions only when we meet in the real world, not in a dream." She widened her eyes, "Guarantee can be, that I also have a questions for you, so don't worry." She grinned, "Though one question I can ask right now."

Miles blinked twice, before nodding to her by making it clear that he doesn't mind.

"What's your name?" the mare asked

The fox smiled friendly at her before answering, "Miles, princess. Miles Tails Prower. And may I ask your name? After all we didn't introduced to each other."

"It's Luna." a night princess answered friendly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Princess Luna!" Miles said politely, once solemnly he bowed to her. Lulu giggled over his behavior again, then shook her head, still smiling. She found that fox impossibly funny and cute.

"And we pleased to meet you too, Mr. Miles Tails Prower!" she said solemnly. The fox looked up at her with friendly smile, once he rised his eyes. Only to wide it and jump in fear as he notice a huge changes in front of him. Luna was now in her regular alicorn form stood on her fourth.

"How?" he asked in shock "How did you do that?"

"As I told you allready, all the answers you will get at the meeting, young fox!" Luna said playfully, before starting to shine with dark blue "See you later." with a bright flash, she dissapeared.

Miles stood in the same place, trying to process the information about what just happened. His eyes was wide, his mouth was slightly opened. But after a moment, he just made a tired sigh, before glancing to the horison. What was that? Why is she came to him? And if it was real, or just a hallucination in a dream? He couldn't know the answer to this question, however, he just realized that he has no desire to stay here. As he closed his eyes, he lifted his head up and took a deep and long breath.

"Tails!" was heard loud worrying male voice in his head "Tails, wake up!"

* * *

Miles slowly opened his sky-blue eyes as soon as he began to regain consciousness. His vision is slowly but surely recovered, and his eyes began to focus again. He saw as his vision slowly returned to him, and how blurred silhouette gathered in anxious expression of his silver-white friend. Silver sighed in relax, once he made sure about his companion is okay. He half-eyed, looking inside Tails' eyes and shook his head dissaprovingly.

"You're a ***censored*** idiot, Tails!" he said sarcastically, on what the fox/pegasus scowled.

" ***censored*** you, da Silva!" he aswered to him with a slight growl. But the hedgehog/unicorn was able only to rolling his eyes to the skies and shaking his head. Miles groaend in pain by closing his eyes again, then he rose up into a sitting position. He could feel as someone helped him to get up by grabbing his left shoulder.

"Thanks, man!" he said weakly, with his eyes still close and by ribbung his head slowly with left hoof.

"It's my pleasure, darling." Rarity said to him, causing Miles to open his eyes wide. He glanced to his left with a corner of his eye. Only to see the white unicorn-girl was looking at him with worrying look "Are you feeling okay?"

Blinking several times, mobian stallion began to looking around himself. He noticed as allmost the entire town gathered here to make sure, that he was okay. Miles felt the incredible embarrassment. Once he glanced back at Rarity, he nodded at her before saying, "Aha."

After that, Rarity, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie sighed with relief, before the pink pony glanсed at the crowd.

"Okay, everypony!" she said imperiously, "Our friend is alright. You can be calm and returning to your usual stuffs."

After her words, residents began to diverge around felt great relief after realizing that the danger had passed. Moments later, there left only Miles, his companion and their new pony-friends. Applejack arched eyebrows once looked back at the Pegasus.

"Are ya sure, ya're feeling fine?" AJ spoke to his right by drawing his attention to her, "Because when ponies loosing their consciousness just like that, outside the sreet, it doesn't mean, that everything is okay with them." she frowned "Maybe ya need a doctor!"

"Yes." Fluttershy agreed "She's right. You need a help."

"No." Miles answered quietly by shaking his head and frowning "It was just a result of fatigue. I'm compleetly fine."

AJ rolled her eyes, then glanced at the other girls, who was standing not far from her. Twilight also frowned, then walked up to the orange pegasus.

"Miles, do not talk nonsense!" she said little sternly "Let us take you to the hospital, for the doctor examined you."

"I said, I'm fine!" skeptically and cynically Miles said, before starting to rise to his feet. Of course, he had some difficulties with this because he was unconscious a moment ago. However, staggered and growling, at the same time causing a six disapproving glances, he got up to his four, before looking back at Twilight "See?"

Girls once again shook their heads, before opening their mouths to protest. But then just sighed, knowing that the dispute is completely useless.

"Allright. Whatever you say." Twilight said wearily before glancing back into his eyes, "I'm not going to argue with you!"

"Thank you." Miles said calmly before glancing at Silver "Silva, can I talk to you private?"

Silver shrugged indifferently, "Okay!" he said

Miles pointed him in the direction of the border of the town, "Let's Walk!" he said to him, before walking into that direction. The silver-white hedgehog/unicorn glanced at the others.

"See you later." he saide calmly to them. The mares just nodded at him, giving him a suspicious expression on their faces. Silver nodded back, before following his companion. Mares just looked at it as a duet guests removed farther and farther away, not quite understanding what happened and why they behaved. But one thing they knew for sure.

"These guys are really not from Equestria!" Rainbow Dash noticed, provoking sighs of disapproval from her friends.

* * *

 **Somewhere on the outskirts of the town, ten minutes later.**

* * *

"A panic attack?" Silver asked in surprise, as he and Miles walked in a meadow, far from the madding crowd. His orange friend nodded sadly with his head bowed down, and with a sad expression on his face.

"Yes." he said quietly and sadly, "I don't even know how or why but ..." he looked at Silver sadly "But I will tell you exactly what it all is directly related to the fact that this portal is led here." they stopped, still looking at each other, "Just imagine what would happened to this place, if he managed to got here." Miles's eyes widened "Crime, drugs, murders." He sighed, then narrowed his eyes and looked toward the town, which was not far from them, "Why do I have the feeling that we were not the only ones who got here?"

Silver frowned disapprovingly at his paranoia. For him, it can be said, a pattern over the past two years, but sometimes he just doesn't know the limit and suspects everything and everyone around. Everywhere, whereevere he looks, he sees treachery and catch behind every cute smile and face. And it's annoying sometimes.

"Hey!" he called him out calmly, to draw his attention, "I think that you're just still on edge after what happened, man." Silva smirked "Only yesterday you and I were on the battlefield, and today we are in a quiet and peaceful place, which is ruled by the general merriment."

"No no no no ..." Miles intrrrupted "No. It's completely different. Understand, that this is an elementary practice that you should undertake upon the arrival in another world. If you have some doubts, you should better to check it all. We must return to the place where we found ourselves and to check everything around there to make sure, nobody gave us a company."

His words and tone provoked a shocked look on Silver's face. He looked at him with wide eyes and open mouth, trying to understand a simple truth. They will have to go back into the forest. The same creepy forest where they ran into monsters. After all, what happened with them yesterday, he's still wanted to get back there. Unicorn blinked a few times before giving a nervous grin to Tails.

"What? I won't go there!" Silver said fiercely, causing a surprised look on the face of his friend "Have you forgotten what we went through, as we were going through this miserable woods?" he frowned "Wolves made of tree branches. This monster, like a lion, with a scorpion's tail and wings of an eagle."

"Actually, it's called Manticore." Tails corrected, much to Silver's annoyance. He huffed and half-eyed, before continuing

"I don't care what it's called like, Tails." he said to him wearly, "I will not go there again!"

Miles frowned at him, then stood up to him, not breaking eye contact.

"Dude." he said calmly, "I beg you!"

Silver shook his head wordlessly. Miles rolled his eyes to the skies. Although his behavior was fully justified and expected after what happened yesterday, but still. Arching his eyebrows Miles looked back at him before spoke again, "Listen. I want to ask you about feelings about this place. Maybe we arrived only one day ago, but do you have something to say?"

Silver's eyes widened in question. He then began to look around the town. He didn't seen too much, but what he saw seemed to him quite a pleasant sight. Meadow on the outskirts of the city, numerous hills, the nearby mountains, and more. Silva smirked once he noticed the familiar mares who stood near them, and talking about something. According to their pretty smiles he could guess that they are clearly having fun and a great time. He saw Rarity casually glanced in their direction. She smiled, then waved to the aliens with her left hoof. Silver couldn't help her and laughed friendly over her friendliness and generosity, and nodded in response. He glanced back at Miles before he spoke again.

"What do you want me to say?" He looked around again, "Clean air, beautiful plants, bright sun, friendly locals." He looked at Miles with a playfull smile, "I can definitely say that I'm starting to like this place."

Miles made a trollface "I would suggest that you starting to like a certain someone, but definitely not the place."

After these words, Silver's jaw dropped, "What?" he asked sternly, then frowned, "What are you ***censored*** talking about?"

Miles moved closer, still grinning, and nuzzled his nose. After this unicorn eyes wide, as he was clearly frightened such actions of his friend. But the pegasus wiggled his eyebrows, "You know what I'm talking about!" he said with an ominous tone in his voice on what Silver swallowed deeply "But I digress!" the pegasus frowned, "Pal, we need to make sure that we're alone here. And that means that we must to get back to where we found ourselves. It doesn't matter if you like it or not, but if you really love this place, then you are must to make sure that this place is safe!"

Thoughtfully arching his eyebrows at the words of his friend, Silver straightened up, then looked to the right. He began to think about Tails' words about possible threat from someone who could arrive with them into the portal. But he just sighed once realized that Tails was right. He must protect this world and its inhabitants from any threat, he could find. After all this is his destiny, and this is what he was born for. However, there's still was one big problem. With a sigh if sadness, silver-white unicorn glanced at his orange friend while giving him a sad face. It was much enough to Miles' eyebrows arched in disbelief.

"Maybe you're right, Tails!" Silver said sadly, "But do you even remember where this place is?"

Miles smirked smugly and opened his mouth to response. But a moment later he was only about to wide his eyes in surprise as he completely forgot, where is this place exactly. In the end, he didn't marked this place on the computer, didn't recorded the coordinates, and more. He didn't even place any colorful stick. Lowering his head, he gave to Silver tired look, knowing that without it, the searching of this place can go forever.

"Okay, you're right!" he said wearily, then headed to the rest of a tired and displeased gait "But keep your eyes open!"

Silver followed him, "I understand you!" he said confidently, "I'll be careful!"

The two exchanged glances and nods, before glaning back at the six mares, who was still spending a conservation about something.


	9. The Abduction

**Hello again everyone.**

 **That you are here, and I made a very difficult decision. After I read all my story several times, I decided to rewrite the second half of what I wrote. I realized that the introduction of a new character was quite superfluous. In this story, the main concentration will go towards Silver and Tails, but Knuckles are found himself unnecessary.**

 **As mentioned earlier, this story takes place three years after the events of the MLP, and ten / eleven years after the events of Sonic.**

* * *

 **And here we go for the next chapter.**

* * *

Time approaches to noon. About this time, we can see on the road is the duet of two personalities who you probably have time to remember after years of shooving these characters on the screen. Two orange ponies. More precisely, one of them was a dark orange, and the second is normally-orange. Miles and Applejack. They're walking all the way were quite lackluster talk about their lives, to know each other better and to have a good time. As always. Their way through a country road took a place in a calm and peaceful atmosphere, which suggests that these two found a common language. At least, smiles on their faces indicated on that.

"And then this idiot drunk to such a degree that he couldn't walk on his four." Applejack jokingly told another story of her life, "Ah' had to drag him home, where his wife met him. The next thing ah' remember is how she began to beat him so badly that he later began to cry like a baby." Miles laughed "Well, ah' like an intelligent mare decided, that ah' don't want to see the final scene and ran out while she's beating the crap out of him."

Miles stopped laughing, then he shook his head and sighed, turning forward, "Yeah!" he said, "It's even hard to imagine what was waiting for that idiot in the morning." He turned to her, "Do you know what happened to him then?"

AJ shook his head, grinning, "Nah'." she said jokingly, "But Twilight told me that he was scared to went outside until it's getting dark, and then along with his wife moved back to Canterlot."

Pegasus raised an eyebrow, "I understand it very well, Applejack." he said, before turning his head forward, "I, also, had a similar moments in the past." sigh "However, it was never finished as good as with this dude, whom you spoke. We had things a hundred times worse."

AJ chuckled knowingly, before looking ahead and sighing happily. She said nothing in reply, just continued to enjoy the fact that she had good company. As for Miles, he continued to look forward, not uttering a single word and also enjoying good company before casually looking at his companion. He looked at her all up and down before thoughtfully raising an eyebrow. He fixed his gaze on her flank, where the tattoo was visible, consisting of three red apples. Trying to understand what it means, Miles, with his typical curiosity, continued to look at her flank not paying any attention to what is happening around and where he goes. And what could it means. He seemed to be completely left to his own thoughts, looking at this strange figure, which meant the unknown.

As for Applejack, she, with a smiling face and singing a song to herself, just keep going forward, with a little dancing. She inadvertently looked at her companion. She widened her eyes once noticed, as he looks somewhere in the back. And in the truest sense. He looked at her flank with a pensive face. As if studying her from head to toe. She gasped in slight shock, then frowned fiercely. She stopped. Causing a stop of Miles, who, however, continued to stare at her flank. AJ shook her head disapprovingly at his behavior before coughing loudly.

"Khm-khm!"

It was enough to Miles snapped out of his trance and glacing at her, still showing an ingeneer-face "Yes?"

"Sugarcube!" the girl spoke with a calm, but at the same time, a threatening tone, "Ah' understand that ye're new here and all things. BUT!" She bared her teeth, "If ya're now do not stop to stare at mah' flank, ah' will buck ya' in the face!"

It was enough to Miles widened his eyes, "Wha?" he asked sarcastically, "For what?"

"And ya' do not seem to know what ah'm talking about?" AJ continued still angry "Because ya're staring where ya' shouldn't. Ah'm certainly, a girl without complexes, but it's very, very frustrating!" She looked forward, before continuing her journey. But this time, with a frowning and angry attractive face, and without any mood, "Come on! We're almost there!"

Miles didn't seem to hear what she was saying. He stood in the same place, absolutely motionless. He looked at the orange pony with emotion that expressed bewilderment and disgust what the fox/pegasus felt in that moment, when his companion start to cursing at him for no reason. He didn't understand what was going on and what's her problem. After all, he didn't tell anything bad. Absolutely. And he has done nothing wrong. She just take an offence because he was looking at her tattoos? What? At this point, the pegasus broke down and scowled. He briskly followed the farmer until he overtook her and stood in front of her, looking into her eyes. This provoked her to stop, and to her eyes open wide.

"You know, Applejack?" Miles spoke sarcastically, "Maybe we not have long knowing each other for I dared to arguing with you, but what I cannot stand in my address, so this is when someone accusing with something I didn't intend to do for sure!"

"Excuse me?" AJ asked.

"What I was looking at your flank is doesn't mean that I looked there because of THIS!" Miles said, hurt and unhappy, and with angry growl in his voice, "I want you to know about me something very important!" He bared his teeth and buried his nose to hers "The last thing in the universe, to which I'll paying attention is feminine asses! Especially to horses!" He straightened up, then he turned away from her and headed down the road. In the opposite direction. In the direction of the town. Unhappy, irritable, resentful and unsatisfied. LOL.

AJ, in turn, continued to stand in one place, with a face that expresses the emptiness of shock and surprise. This meant that her brain had gone to restart after a catastrophic error that occurred just now. Though, most likely, she simply couldn't believe in what she just heard from the guy. He just stood in front of her and expressed his dissatisfaction with what happened. He didn't shut up, not apologized, not even just went for her silently. He stood in front of her and began to resent still staring in her eyes. For all twenty-one years of her life, the orange pony never seen or experienced something like that. After all, every time when it happens, she usually has the upper hand. But here. She glanced at Miles over the left shoulder and began to watch him go further and further. She half-eyed, then growled in exasperation and shook her head. Turning in the opposite direction, she ran after him to stop him. She realized that she was very overreacted.

"Miles, wait!" she called loudly. The fox/pegasus stopped, then rolled his eyes up once he heard her voice. He realized what is about to begin and realized that he just have nowhere to go. But, suddenly, on his face appeared a sad emotion. In the end, she was right too, when she began to argue and cursing. As the girls usually react. After all, she just couldn't stand it. He just thought it was disrespectful to him in the first place. And he always hated it when someone takes offense at him for no reason. She just reacted too sharply. Exhaling deeply, the pegasus turned in the opposite direction and looked at her.

Applejack ran to him at this point, by giving him an apologetic look, making it clear that she regrets her reaction, "Sugarcube, ah'm sorry!" she said sadly, "Ah'm sorry for ah' reacted so rude. Ah' ..." she sighed, "Ah' admit that ah' went too far, partner and completely forgot, that ya're guest here. Please, don't be mad."

"Do not apologize, Applejack!" Miles said, also sadly, "This is me who must to apologize for I stared where I shouldn't. And that reacted to it, as I usualy reacting. So, I apologize."

After that Applejack smiled friendly to him, "Yeah, we both have to apologize to each other."

Miles smiled back, "Yeah. We need it for sure."

The next thing that happened is Miles and Applejack exchanged an awkward laughter, finding the situation silly and ridiculous. Once they calmed down, they exchanged glances once again, by fixing their eyes on each other.

"So. We're not mad at each other?" Miles asked nervously.

"Of course, partner." AJ replied confidently, "Let's just forget it as a nightmare."

"I agree!" Miles agreed, before the two exchanged nods and turned toward the farm. They continued their way there, at this time with a smile on their faces, satisfied that settled this stupid and unnecessary conflict. Their further way passed in friendly and calm atmosphere, what was between the two earlier. But none of them dared to say a single word. Why is that? Unknown. Maybe they were afraid to destroy everything. After a few moments, AJ dared to break the silence and turned to Miles before speaking.

"Sugarcube." she called.

Miles turned to her, smiling, "Yes?"

On the attractive face of orange pony appeared sinister grin, "If ya' and ah' killed this stupid conflict, ah' would like ta know, why're ya' was staring at mah flank." she said playfully and humorously, "In the end ..." She waved her eyebrows what caused Miles to blushing madly and to his eyes went wide, "Ah' have a right to know about it!"

Miles blinked, "Because." He blinked again, "I ..." he blinked again, "I was interested in your tattoo, Applejack. I wanna know what that means. I noticed that absolutely all the horses I've seen in the town are marked with these strange tattoos!" he arched his eyebrows once blush vanished from his face "Is it some kind of a tradition? To all who arrives to you, and born in your world, putting the stamp on your ass?"

Applejack couldn't help but laughed out loud as soon as he said it. Naturally, Miles' eyes turned wide again as she started to giggle so loudly. So much, that lowered her head to the ground, unable to cope with this joke. About a minute blonde comtinued to laugh, absolutely unable to calm down. But after she got a cope with her own mood, she raised her head and turned to him, barely holding back laughter.

"No!" she said with a laugh, "It's called ... pfffffffff ..." She took a deep breath, then shook her head violently, before looking back on pegasus, "This is called cutie mark. The mark, which is showing to our special talents."

"Special talents?" Miles asked puzzled, "You mean, what you can do the best?"

AJ nodded to him with a smile, "M-hm!"

The pegasus then looked at his ass by fixing his gaze on his own tattoo, "Well, that explains a lot." he said, looking at his Cutie Mark "The fox tails, screwdriver, wrench, wings." he looked forward, "Now I understand the meaning of this!" He looked at AJ, "And do you have it since your birth?"

AJ shook her head "Nah', partner!" she said, "We get cutie mark, when we open our talents alone. It usually occurs in childhood, but there are some ponies who linger long with this."

"Can you tell me?" Pegasus said excited.

"You'd better talk about this with Twilight." AJ said, "She's smart and knows a lot about this. She'll explain everything."

Miles grinned at her, then looked ahead, "I got it!" he said calmly, "I'm not in a hurry anyway."

The two continued their journey in the same friendly atmosphere, they restored to the barn. It seemed that the more they get to know each other, the more attached to each other. They joked, laughed, told stories of their lives and so on and so forth.

* * *

 **Back to Ponyville, sevelar hours later**

* * *

Silence, peace and joy was in the streets of a small town. Locals just walked through the streets, enjoying the nice weather and good mood. In general, the atmosphere that will make anyone smile. Except for a certain silver-white unicorn with golden eyes, who looked at these walking ponies out of the window of the boutique. You could see him frowning. This indicated that our "superhero" is working in the bodyguard mode, or a soldier who was looking for a dangerous threat. Silver is clearly took the words of his friend too literally and wasn't able to find a place for himself all the time when he was here. He stands in front of this window for the past three hours. He didn't even move. Sometimes he just blinked.

Rarity, who packed her once finished order, put a bag with a dress in the closet, then nodded in satisfaction. Then she half-closed her eyes, before glancing toward the window, near which was her assistant. She shook her head, then went to him, not really happy with what he stands there for so long.

"Silvy!" she called out calmly.

The Hedgehog/Unicorn immediately snapped out of his trance, once heard her sweet voice. He widened his eyes, then turned to her. The white unicorn-girl shook her head disapprovingly at his behavior, and the fact he's stand here for so long. She arched her eyebrows.

"Dear." she said calmly, "What's bothering you now? All the time we were working, you were standing here and used your magic ..."

"Psychokinesis." Silver corrected.

Rarity sighed, "Okay, psychokinesis." She continued, "All this time you not took your gaze away from the window." mournfull face, "Please, tell me. I have a right to know it as your friend and boss."

Silver questioningly arched an eyebrow, "But I've already explained to you about what is going on." he said, "Tails says that we're maybe not alone here." He frowned, then looked out the window, "If this is true, then I should be on the alert."

Rarity shook her head at his words, not really having bought to his explanation. She stepped closer, before standing to the right side of him. On her attractive face still can be seen sympathetic emotion. She put her right hoof on his left shoulder. Silver's eyes widened once he felt it, then he turned to her again.

"Darling." Rarity said gently and soothingly, "Please, calm down. If anything happens, we both will know about it first."

Silver blinked, "How?"

Rarity giggled at his question before smirking, "By the screams, dear." she said playfully, trying to cheer up her assistant. Silver, however, appears to have been not in the mood. But he managed to making a weak smile, before looking out the window again. He sighed.

"Yes, you're absolutely right, boss!" he said quietly, then turned away from the window and went to the sewing machine, "I think I'll clean up here!"

Rarity looked at him, still smiling. Somehow, she was visited by an incredible relief after Silver began to work with her. It's just one day, but in that day she did more than last year. Figuratively. When the number of orders has increased, and there was no one to help. Now, it seemed that everything was as a bad dream, and she again got into a rut. With a satisfied nod, the mare looked at her clocks. Her eyes went wide.

"Oh. It's ten to four already?" she said to herself, before looking to her assistant, "Darling." she called out, drawning his attention to her, "I need to go to the castle. Swettie Belle will return soon. Can you look after?"

Silver nodded to her, "Yes. You can be sure with it. We won't break anything."

Rarity nodded at him, smiling, before trotting toward the front door and opening it, "See you later." she said as she got out of her boutique and close the door.

Being left alone with himself, silvery-white unicorn arched eyebrows and began to examine the room. This room was made more in the style of classicism. Columns. The beautiful curtains on the windows. Sofa. In general, everything in this house has said that Silver was in the hoof of the one who likes all the higher, fashion and classical. What he personally had always hated. He had always disdained any higher classes of the population in any world where he was in his life. Maybe because of this he frowned and shook his head. He went to a table where there were remnants of fabric, needle, thread. In general, everything as it suppose to be.

Using his powers, Silva completely restored the order in design studio. He threw away the remaining debris removed the fabric safety back in the closet as Rarity showed him. Swept the floor. Washed the floor. And so on and so forth. After twenty-two minutes, the room was absolutely clean and tidy. This meant that his work was done and he fully complied with its obligations at the moment. Looking around the room again, Silver sighed. Not from the fact that he was tired, but from what place he went. He walked over to the couch, and then jumped on it, and sprawled. he hid hooves behind the back of his head and fixed his gaze on the ceiling.

He began to thinking about Rarity. About what she like and how she acts. According to his observations, it was a typical fashionista who loves to hang with the things like in this house. At least, he is spotted here. But at the same time, she showed incredible generosity to him by offering a job and housing. Plus, her manner of communications and her demands is not to arouse suspicion. She's never going far, and keeps everything in her hands. Or hooves. She was never abused or used him for her own purposes. She just doing what she should. And that bothered him the most. She is not what he was used to seeing about these girls. She even reminded him Sonia, Sonic's twin sister. They are very similar to each other and behave in a similar way. Maybe things are not so bad as he had expected from the beginning. In any case, it will be better to act as Tails told him. Do not showing off or being rude and to showing his best side. Sighing, Silver closed his eyes and tried to take a nap.

Suddenly, the front door opened. And then it closed.

"Of course, girls." It was heard a teenage girl's voice, "Everything will be as it should be."

Silver opened his eyes, then looked toward the door. It was Sweetie Belle in the company of two fillies (yes, they all have cutie marks. Finaly shitty fifth season brought something good. LOL). One was orange in color, with dark pink mane and tail, and the second one was bright-pink with pale blue mane and tail. They all had smiles on their faces, what meant that they were in a good mood. Grinning at the new arrivals, Silver rose to a sitting position, then got up from the sofa by looking at the kids.

"And where do you suggest to start?" the orange one asked. Sweetie Belle turned to her, smiling.

"I propose to begin with a simple." she said, "We can get to the desired note, once we get out of town."

The pink one flashed with a nervous face, "Are you sure?" she asked, to attract attention, "In the end, the last time we ended very badly."

Silver, hearing this arched his eyebrows in suspicion. Obviously, he did not like the way the girls talking now. While as Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo just giggled over the words of Diamond Tiara and shook their heads. Scoots came closer, grinning at her.

"What's the matter?" she asked, "You scared?"

Diamond Tiara eyes widened as soon as Scootaloo said it, then frowned and bared her teeth.

"Scared ..." a stern male macho voice was head, causing pokerfaces in all the girls' faces, "... what?"

Scootaloo and Diamond Tiara raised an eyebrow questioningly, when they heard that voice, then looked at Sweetie Belle. She gave them nervous grin in response, then they all turned toward the source of the voice, which was near the sofa. Only to see a tall and mighty stallion, with a light-gray coat and long silver-white mane, tail and thick chest fur which is almost completely covered his chest and neck. He stood beside the sofa, straightened to his full height, and looked at the girls down, giving them a stern glance of disapproval.

Scootaloo and DT's eyes went wide to such a spectacle, while Sweetie Belle nervously giggled and waved to the stalion with her right foreleg.

"Hello, Silver." she said nervously, realizing that he had heard their conversation.

Arching his eyebrows, Silver went over to them before he spoke, "Hi, Sweetie Belle." he said sarcastically, "How it was in a school?"

"Very good. Thanks." Sweetie Belle said still with nervousness in her voice.

"You're welcome." Silver said, before he frowned at them, "May I ask why are you going behind the town border?" This question he asked with a cold and impassive tone. Girls' eyes widened, then Sweetie Belle frowned.

"Listen." she said, "We are old enough for not to reporting to our big sisters, and especially not in front of you."

But Silver frowned even deeper after her words, and bared his teeth, "So, Rarity is not aware of what you have in mind?" he asked, still cold and this time threatening.

The girls' widenned ever more, and Sweetie Belle even sweat dropped as she realized that she just disclosed herself and her friends. Frowning, Scootaloo and Diamond Tiara looked at their friend. But the white filly looked first at Scootaloo, then at DT, then giggled again, before saying, "Oops!" she glanced back at Silver, who shook his head dissaprovilgly.

"You're not going anywhere until Rarity return from the castle." he said sternly, then turned his back on them and walked over to the couch. Sweetie Belle half closed her eyes, knowing that all was lost. Scoots and Tiara went closer, and stood to the both sides from the white filly.

"Swittie Belle." Diamond asked quietly, "Is this Rarity's new boyfriend, or something?"

Sweetie Belle shook her head, still staring at the stallion, who started to check the closets with fabric to make sure everything is in its right place.

"No." she spoke, "This is one of those aliens about who I was talking today at school."

Scoots' eyes went wide, before she glanced at her friend, "But he looks just like us." she said, "How do you determine that this guy is an alien?"

"Rarity said that he have an irrefutable evidence." Sweetie Belle said quietly, then shook her head and went to the stallion, "But Silver!" she called out, "We have already agreed with the others!" Silver's eyes widened, then looked back at her over his left shoulder.

"Wait!" he said in surprise, then turned to her side, "Are you saying that you three is not alone?"

Scootaloo and Diamond Tiara half-closed their eyes, then made a double facehoof. While Sweetie Belle giggled again.

"I think I better keep quiet." she said nervously. Silver shook his head, then walked over to the couch, sat on it and looked at the girls.

"Are you two live not far from here?" he asked. Those shook their heads, as if saying 'No!'. Silver nodded to them, "Good! Then you'd better go." He looked at Sweetie Belle, "I'm sorry, Sweetie Belle, but I can't let you go. Your sister told me to look after you as long as it in the lock." he sighed, before closing his eyes, "Sorry."

Sweetie Belle sad sigh, then he turned to the other girls to look at them. She gave them the saddest attractive face in the universe.

"See you later, girls." she said sadly before sadly trot to follow in the direction of the stairs leading to the second floor. Scootaloo and Diamond Tiara, however, merely shook their heads, smiling at her behavior, then glanced at the Silver. He sat on the couch, his eyes closed and his head thrown back up. Perhaps he was resting. Grinning even more Scootaloo looked at Sweetie Belle.

"Sweetie Belle, wait." she called on her white friend who looked back at her over shoulder, once she heard her voice. Silver also opened his eyes, then looked at the girls with a questioning look on his face.

"I have an idea." Scoots spoke before glancing at Silver "Mister, could you go with us?"

"What?" Stallion asked, "Why?"

"Understand, this meeting is very important for us. We can not undo it." Little Pegasus continued, "But if you go with us, it will solve all our problems."

Silver sighed and shook his head. Again. "No, young miss." he said, still cold and demanding, "I was clearly told to look after the younger sister of Miss Rarity."

"That's right!" Scootaloo said humorously and playfully provoking advanced eyes of Sweetie Belle, who seemed to understand what was happening, "You were told to look after her, but did not say that you do not have the right to go with us."

Sweetie Belle smiled happily, and ran toward the couch, "Yes, she's right." she said, drawing everyone's attention, "Rarity said nothing for you about this, if you go with us." She ran up close "We'll go to our meeting, and you'll look after me. And everypony will be happy."

Silver thoughtfully arched eyebrows before looking at the ceiling, "Well ..." he muttered, "About this, she really didn't say anything, but ..." he looked at the girls with a frown, "But I don't want any trouble on the first working day here. So the anwer is no. This trick is not work with me. I am twenty-four, and not fourteen, so you can forget about it."

Sweetie Belle looked at him with pleading eyes, "Silver, please." she pleaded, "You can always say that it's my fault and to say that you have no other choice."

"I said no." Silver said, "I cannot fool my boss, which, by the way, is your big sister. Moreover, it would be unfair to her and to you, if I'll say something like this. So I will say to you only a three words." He crossed his forelegs and frowned, "It's! No! Use!"

The girls looked at each other with thoughtful faces. But, barely a moment, on their faces a sinister grins appeared, as they came to mind a brilliant plan about how to convince this stubborn guy to agree to the deal. They turned to him. Silver arched his eyebrows in surprise, as soon noticed how they looking at him. He really didn't liked it because it was a bad sign.

"Why are you staring at me like this?" he asked a little scared.

* * *

 **In the Twilight's castle, ten minutes later.**

* * *

"What do you want to say?" Rainbow Dash asked, sitting in her chair. Twilight, who is held in hooves a letter from Princess Luna. She arched her eyebrows thoughtfully, still looking at the paper.

"Plain and simple." Twi said thoughtfully, "Princess Luna visited Miles in a dream while he was unconscious today at the center of town. She has already said this to Celestia, and now they are waiting for an official meeting with them." She looked at the other girls, who were sitting in their chairs, "She said that in three weeks they will have free time, so we don't have long to wait."

"I wonder how did she able to determined that Miles is an alien." Pinkie Pie said, "After all, if you don't know how they look really, then it's useless."

"It says here that she met him the way he is. Two-tailed fox, tall in height, walking on its hind legs, have a hands." pause for the effect, "And dressed in a black millitary uniform." Twilight replied wearily, "She even wrote that he didn't understand about he was sleeping and took her for a tourist from another planet." She giggled, "If that's true, it's pretty funny."

The girls giggled over her remark, agree with her opinion. After they calmed down, Fluttershy shook her head and turned to Twilight.

"Then, I propose to tell him about it." she said kindly, "This news will please both of them very much."

Rarity smirked once Fluttershy said it, "You're right, darling." she said, "I propose to start with my new assistant, as for him to go much closer than to the farm."

The girls nodded, and then they all got up from his chair and walked out of the hall.

* * *

 **Carousel Boutique, a short time later.**

* * *

The door to the boutique opened from the outside, then a certain white fashionista entered her house with a proud smile on her face.

"Sylvie!" she called. The rest of the girls went after her in turns, also smiling.

"Dear." Rarity called, "It's me. We have a good news for you and your friend." She looked around her design studio, once came close to the sofa. But no one answered to her. Enough to Rarity questioningly arched an eyebrow and a smile disappeared from her face. She looked around her studio again. Everything was in order. Rubbish was thrown out, the floor was cleaned, all the tissues have been placed in cabinets. She wanted to go to the kitchen, however, she decided not to do it, because she still knew he was there and cleaned up everything. Shaking head, the mare turned to her friends.

"At least, he did his job well." she said sarcastically and irony in her voice.

"But where did he go?" Rainbow Dash asked, looking around the house, then went to the window and looked out. Behind a window she could see a rather dull view, because there were only seen as a ponies walking in the streets, talking and having a good time. Twilight came close to her, then looked out into the street.

"Can you fly over the town and to see where he is?" Violet pony asked before she and Dash glanced at each other, "Just do it quickly!"

Pegasi with a rainbow mane proudly smirked before before she spread her wings, "You shouldn't have to say the last sentence, Twi!" she said proudly.

"Hold your strength, Dashie." Pinkie spoke, causing the girls to turn to her. Pinkie walked over to Rarity's sewing machine, as noticed there is a note. As soon as she came close, with the face of a tough cop, she took it to the left hoof and started to read. The other girls came close to her and looked at the note from behind her.

"It's from Silver?" Rarity asked

"What does it says?" Fluttershy spoke.

Pinkie's eyes narrowed, "Boss." she read outloud, "If you're reading this, then I was captured and taken as a hostage by your younger sister and two of her friends. I resisted as best as I could and tried to insist, but they tortured me with such a terrible torture that I was no longer able to resist. Please save me. Look for us somewhere beyond the town." pause, "Your assistant, Silver de Lorian!", Once Pinkie finished reading the note, she was began to exchange glances with the other girls. But the faces of Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy and Rainbow were only have a puzzled looks. As they glanced back at the note, they depicted the sad looks as if feeling the pain of the silver-white unicorn, which was captured. After shaking heads, the girls frowned, then looked at each other.

"We can not leave him in the lurch!" Rainbow stated with heroic tone in her voice, "We have to save him!"

"You're right, Rainbow!" Rarity agreed also heroic, "There's only one place where they could get him!" She walked out of the boutique. Twilight and the others looked at each other, still frowning, then they exchanged nods and followed Rarity to save a certain silver-white hedgehog, who is now a unicorn.

* * *

 **So guys, eighth chapter is over. What will it going to happen next? You will learn about this in the next chapter of:**

 **WORLD OF CHAOS: OPERATION FRIENDSHIP**


	10. Day at the apple farm

**And so, we continue to the second part of 'Le ballet de la Merlaison'. LOL.**

 **I leave it to your judgment in the chapter number nine.**

* * *

 **Sweet Apple Acres.**

* * *

Time is nearing the evening. The sun slowly began to set over the horizon. The shadows lay on the earth's surface warmed by the sun. However, this coverage was more than enough to ensure that the farm was full of light. Two orange orange creatures (Pegasus and earth pony) held their way through the apple plantations, which for many generations owned by Applejack and her family. Miles inspected the apple, with whom he will have to work and that he will have to collect. And there were so many apple trees. So much that it might seem that they extend far beyond the horizon. But, however, it was all-but merely a feeling.

Applejack walked a little behind him, with a grin on his face. She was always happy something that someone is really interested in her farm. This time was no exception. After all her farm became interested for an alien from another world. And this is great progress.

"Are ya' impressed partner?" farmer asked him with mock in her voice.

"Are you chosen the wrong word." Miles answered her, looking around apple trees, "I'm just amazed." they stopped, then Pegasus turned to his companion, "This is all yours?"

"No doubt." AJ said with pride in her voice, "Mah' family has lived here since the founding of Ponyville. These apple trees growing here for many generations."

Miles grinned, and then he stopped and looked back at her over his shoulder.

"I see." he said, then looked back to apples, "I think I can work with it." He went to one of the trees, and put his right hoof on it, "I will be able to do something that will help to speed up the build process." He walked away from the tree, and then stood next to AJ, "But first, I need to make drawings, and perform a number of tests." He turned to her, "This may take a few weeks."

"Do not worry, partner." Applejack told him cheerfully, "We not in a hurry." they continued their walk among the plantations, "Ah' think about your physical abilities will be much more useful to us than any soulless machine."

Miles frowned, "Do not call machines soulless!" he said with a slight tone of resentment in his voice, causing Applejack to make her eyes wide, "I'll tell you in my own experience, that in many cases machines is much more pleasant company than living beings."

Applejack arched eyebrows, "Oh, come on."

"I'm seriously." the fox / pegasus answered, then looked ahead, "In any case, machines will never complain of poor health, lack of food, water, do not speak and do not dispute your point of view." He arched his eyebrows, then turned to her, "Well, at least not all of them."

"Maybe ya're just not so often talked to living beings, if ya' think so." Applejack protested.

Miles rolled his eyes to the sky, "In fact, the number of those people with whom I communicate equal to infinity." He looked at her, "I just hate to communicate with many of them for many reasons."

"May ah' ask why?" AJ wondered.

Miles frowned, then looked forward, "Speaking In short, there are many reasons for this, Applejack!" he said with a hint of irritation in his voice, then smiled and looked at her, "I'm not very eager to tell all the details."

Hey Jay grinned in response, "Ah' see." she said, "Okay, partner. Ah' understand you. Ya' tell us when you're ready."

Suddenly, the two stopped once heard a noise nearby. They have their eyes wide, then glanced toward the noise source. The noise was coming from the right side. It was the usual children's voices. Perhaps the company of children playing somewhere nearby. Miles and Applejack looked at each other a moment, then glanced back toward the source of the noise. Without wasting words and phrases they just went to the other side, to find out the reason.

After a moment, they looked out from behind the bushes. AJ grinned as soon as noticed, as the company of a dozen children rushes from side to side. There were also tables with food, drinks, and a large table with presents wrapped in a nice package. Among the children could see the low purple dragon with green spines that ran with a piece of paper from one desk to another, then something noted in his list. This picture was enough to AJ grinned.

"Aha!" Applejack groaned, "So that's what it was."

As for Miles, he widened his eyes questioningly once saw all those children and adults who was here and preparing something. He turned to AJ, without changing the interrogative expression.

"What's going on here?" he asked as he drew the attention of the girl.

"Ya'll know about it right now, partner." she said playfully, then went out of the bushes and went to the company, "Let's go. Ah'll introduce ya' to mah' family."

Without superfluous words and phrases, Miles followed Applejack.

Children put food on the tables, the dishes. Somewhere nearby was cutlery and so on. Spike, who noted in his notebook that everything is here on the ground, turned to Cheerilee.

"Everything here is done!" he said confidently. Mare nodded to him with a smile.

"Good!" she said, then looked around the area, "We just have to wait for Sweetie Belle and others to ..."

"Hey, Cheerilee!" AJ's voice was heard, which provoked the malicious grin on purple mare's face. She turned to her, without changing expression. AJ Miles in the company approached closely and stopped. As for Spike, he pouted once noticed an orange Pegasus, in the company of AJ.

"Hello, Applejack!" Cheerilee said amiably, "You've already done everything I see."

"Yes, everything has already been done." Applejack said, "And even faster than it usually takes." She looked around the prepared area, with a smile, "Wow. I'm shocked." She looked back at Cheerilee, "Applebloom will be very happy."

Purple mare giggled in response, feeling a slight tinge of embarrassment. Once she calmed down, she looked at the orange pegasus with a friendly and welcoming smile, then stretched out her right hoof, that Miles shook gladly.

"Cheerilee." she introduced herself.

"Miles Tails Prower, miss!" Miles presented himself politely, "It's a very nice to meet with you."

Cheerilee nodded, still smiling, "Is it true that Applejack said about you yesterday? About you came from another world by accident."

"No doubt, miss." Miles said in a sarcastic tone, "But ..." he arched an eyebrow, "Personally, I will be calmer, if you'll take me, as a resident of these places than as an alien from another world. It will help me to avoid boiling of my brain cells and prevent the possibility of a catastrophical brain errors."

The girls giggled over his words, then shook their heads, and calmed down. They again looked at each other, "Okay, let's go. Ah'll introduce ya' to mah' older brother." AJ said, then together with the purple mare went to the red stallion, who was standing near the tree house. Miles looked in the direction where the girls went. He arched his eyebrows questioningly once he saw tall and muscular stallion with orange hair and tail, who is standing near the tree house. Indifferent look was seen on his face as he looks around the area. However, as he noticed his sister and his ... ahem ... girlfriend, he immediately smiled and straightened to his full his height. Miles continued to looking questioningly at him as if he suspected something. Well, as usual. But he then just shrugged, smiled and went there for to not delay the meeting.

Once the fox/pegasus came close to trio, Applejack looked back at him, "Miles, this is my older brother, Big Macintosh!" she said proudly, then looked at her older brother, "Big Mac, this is Miles Tails Prower. One of those alien-guys about whom ah' told ya'!"

The stallions looked at each other with smiles on their faces and exchanged a firm handshake. Oh sorry. Hoofshake.

"Nice to meet you, Big Mac!" Miles said once they let go of each other hooves.

"Me too!" Big Mac answered him kindly and with a smile on his face.

Cheerilee smiled again, then looked back at the Pegasus before speaking again, "So." Miles looked at her, "Applejack conduct a personal tour for you on her farm?"

The Pegasus shrugged, "You could say that." he said neutrally, "And introduced me with my future job."

"With future job?" the mare asked with arched eyebrows.

Miles smiled and nodded, "Yes." he said, "She invited me to work on the farm, while me and my companion here, and until we find a way back to Mobius." He looked at Mac, "I hope you don't mind."

Big Mac blinked a few times before returning his gaze back to his sister, "Is it true?" he asked.

AJ grinned back at him and raised an eyebrow, "Yes, bro." she said playfully, "Ya' finally will have a helper."

Her words were enough to red stallion smiled with the happy smile on his face, before looking at orange. Miles, however, took it on his own and raised an eyebrow in question as soon as Mac gave him this look of a happy child.

"And why does he looking at me like that?" he asked a little frightened and suspicious. The girls giggled as he asked this question, then shook their heads, and Cheerilee turned to Mac.

"Mac, honey." she called him softly, causing the red stallion to turning to her, still smiling like an idiot, "Calm down. You scared him."

Miles raised an eyebrow questioningly, as she said it, then frowned and shook his head, "I wouldn't say so." he said, drawing everyone's attention, "But such an expressions definitely can make you feel uncomfortable."

The rest again laughed at his words, before AJ spoke again, "Miles, he just worked alone in the last year." she said calmly, "Ah' had a lot of work in the castle with the girls, Cheerilee is working at school, grandmah' can not help because of her age, and Applebloom ..." She widened her eyes and smiled even wider, "Hey!" She raised an eyebrow, "Ah' forgot ta say that ya' arrived just in time for her birthday."

Miles' eyes widened, "Really?" he asked, then glanced at the other children, who continued to pursue cooking. They were driven around the field like ants arranged the balloons, food. He smiled and looked at AJ, "I see." he said jokingly, "But where is the birthday girl herself?" He grinned, "Are you doing a surprise?"

"Something like that!" Cheerilee replied to him, still smiling.

"I checked everything!" Spike's voice sounded nearby. The others turned to face him, only to see the dragon-boy heading towards to them with a smirk on his face. And with a check-list in the right hand. He ran to them, grinned, then crossed his arms, "Food apart, gifts prepared. It's only a banner we need to hang. But beside that we can start!"

"Excellent!" AJ said proudly, "Well done, Spike!"

"Hello everypony!" another a child's voice was heard, causing everyone who was here to wide their eyes. They turned toward the source of the voice. Miles grinned mockingly, once he saw you next picture. Three young fillies with happy smiles on their faces, rode on the back of a silver-white stallion. Silver's face expressed sheer fatigue, dissatisfaction and irritation. He was totally not amused of the fact that the rolls three young children on his back. Miles, Applejack and Spike began to laugh at the picture appears. Especially Spike, who was more than happy to see him in this position. However, this was not the only one that has resulted in a dragon-boy's delight. After calming down and shaking his head, he ran there to meet his friends.

Miles and Applejack also calmed down, then looked at each other, "It seems that da Silva decided to slightly change the scope of activities." Pegasus said jokingly, and then looked at the others, "I think if we do not hlelp him right now, then later we will regret strongly." Without superfluous words and phrases, Applejack, Cheerilee and Mac followed the orange fox/pegasus to meet the newcomers.

* * *

 **Meanwhile with Twilight and the others**

* * *

A moment later, out of one of the trees, left the remaining members of the mane six who were laughing all the way and led has some conversations.

"You know, I wonder how long they had to torture him, to convince him to go." Rainbow Dash said, "An hour, two, three." She looked at Twilight, "Or maybe five minutes?"

The violet pony shrugged indifferently, "We'll ask him about it when we find him." she said playfully, then turned to Rarity, "You better try not to blame him to much. There's not so many ponies in Equestria who could stand it."

But Rarity just giggled over her words as if she's perceived it as a joke, "We'll see it, Twilight." she said playfully as she calmed down.

Twilight winked at her, before the girls glanced in front of them and stopped. They looked out from behind the bushes with a smile and looked around the clearing, where the preparation for the celebration. Suddenly, Fluttershy smiled once she saw the one they were looking for.

"Girls, look." she called. The girls looked at her, then where she looked. And all as one, friendly giggled, noticing the silver-white stallion pulling three kids on his back. After calming down, they gently sighed, then looked at each other.

"It seems that your sister now have a personal transport." Pinkie said to Rarity, on what the white unicorn smirked and winked back. They glanced back at the glade.

"I propose not to showing ourself, and to see how they cope." Twilight said, causing the others to nod.

* * *

 **With Silver.**

Silver overcame the last few meters to the destination, by carrying three girls on his back, still without a smile and with his eyes half-closed. The war-hero and a secret service agent, has become a babysitter, who should to follow the children and to perform their whims. Figuratively. It was absolutely not in his style. But he had no choice anyway. As for the girls, they all had happy and smug smiles on their faces, by being really pleased that they do not need to walk on their fourth. After five meters, Sweetie Belle commanded: "Stop!"

Silver sighed, then stopped dead. Without wasting their time, the fillies jumped off his back. The silver-white unicorn looked at them still tired and unhappy.

"Here we are, little ladies." he said wearily, and sarcastically as a taxi driver, "Your destination. It costs five red stars."

The girls couldn't helped but giggled at his tone and his manner of speaking, though they did not fully understand about what he was saying. After they calmed down, they looked at him with a grateful looks on their faces.

"Thank you, Mr. Silver!" they said with a thankful tone in their voices. So thankful that Silver grinned at them. He always pleased to see the children happy. He winked at them back, as if saying, 'You're welcome!'.

"Hi girls." Spike's voice was heard, causing them to smile even happier. Especially Sweetie Belle. They all turned toward him, and went to meet him. As for Silver, once he heard the voice of this kid, the smile vanished from his face for obvious reasons. However, all he could do was to follow the children, as he promised to look after Sweetie Belle. Sighing, the hedgehog/unicorn went there.

Once the girls and Spike met, dragon kid and Sweetie Belle embraced tightly, happy to see each other again. After they broke the hug, they looked into each other's eyes.

"You're just in time." the dragon said, pleased, "We've got everything ready. It remains only to wait for the birthday girl."

Sweetie Belle smiled softly to him, "Well done Spike." she said also softly, "Thank you for having organized the whole thing."

"It was nothing!" Spike replied smugly, and with a grin of a steep badass on his face. Suddenly, the smile disappeared from his face once he noticed the silver-white stallion, who was walking directly to them. Spike arched his eyebrows, looking at Silver with a disapproving look. Enough to the fillies' eyes went wide in question, before they turned to their "nanny" who has walked right up. Silver, however, looked at them with a neutral look on his face.

"Girls, I need to talk to my companion." he said calmly, "If you need anything, just call me."

The girls smiled at him and nodded. Silver nodded back, then looked at Miles, and went to him.

 **Slow-Motion mode is enabled. Music start: Breaking Bad - main theme.**

Suddenly, Silver frowned and looked at Spike once his mane began to flutter in the wind. All the time, walked he walked in the Slow-Mo, he didn't take his eyes off Spike. As for the dragon-kid, he frowned back at the hedgehog/unicorn also dissatisfied. It seemed that it was the sight of two old rivals who have to work with each other against their will. However further intuitions and voyeuristic the contemplation it is not gone. When they have finished eating each other's eyes, Silver turned his head forward and fixed his gaze on Miles, still frowning.

 **Slow-Motion mode is disabled. Music stops.**

The girls looked questioningly at how Silver walks away, then looked at Spike. Who also frowned in dissatisfaction.

"Spike?" Scootaloo called him. Dragon-boy turned to her, still unhappy, "Something happened between you two? It's not like you were glad to see each other."

Spike shook his head, then looked back at Silver and headed there, "It's a long story, Scoots!" he said tiredly and irritably. Girls just followed him without question.

Silver went close to Miles, Applejack, Mac and Cheerilee, by being still unhappy, tired and 'broken by his life'. And I think that we should not say why. Well, at least Cheerilee and Mac looked at him with a puzzled expression on their faces. But Miles, for whom such a change in the mood seemed at least absurd and unjustified, has already prepared a bag of phrases.

"Well, well, well." he said mockingly, "Why am I not surprised in what I saw you like that. Do you decided to change a kind of activity, Silver?"

Silver took his joke too close to the heart, and glared at him back, "Shut ..." He stepped closer, "... your ..." he walked right up and stopped, "... mouth!" he said with a slight growl in voice and a tone of displeasure, "Don't you dare to tell me anything! If you were in my place, you would have lasted even less than I do!"

"Yo, partner." Applejack called him, "What's the matter? Why're ya' so angry?"

Silver looked at her with mournful glance on his face, "They took the advantage of the fact that I had to look after Rarity's little sister, and dragged me along!" he glanced at his companioin, "Tails what's wrong with me? What am I doing wrong?" Miles's eyes widened, "I definitely had to get the control over them, but I just gave up when they tortured me." Applejack mockingly grinned once he said that, "It was just unbelievable!"

"They tortured you?" Miles asked mockingly and barely holding back his laughter, then looked at Applejack. The cowpony also barely held back her laughter, holding her breath and plunging it into the mouth. They returned their gazes back at Silver before Miles spoke again, "How are they tortured you, dude?"

A shivers ran down on the unicorn's back and he grinned nervously glancing to his left, after recalling those terrible tortures, _"No!"_ his own painfull voice sounded in his mind, _"Don't do this! No! No! It's not fair!",_ he returned his gaze to Miles, who was held his laughter with the last efforts, "They stared at me with the puppy eyes!" he said with the strong hint of fear in voice. After these words, Applejack and Cheerilee began to laughing out loud, no longer able to restrain their laughter. But Miles and Big Mac looked at him with shocked faces as if imagined how much he suffered. They looked at each other, as a frightened expression appeared on their faces and they gulped deeply before their boddies began to shaking with fear. It might seem that they both saw the terrible and terrifying ghost.

"Ah'm in shock." Applejack said jokingly and still giggling slightly, "The hero! Soldier! Knight! World savior!" pause for the effect, "Can't control three young fillies?"

"To save the world is a hundred thousand times easier than to resist the sweet children's glances that erodes me from the inside." Silver protested with a slight growl and disgruntled face.

"I agree!" Miles added a couple of words, looking into Mac's face, on what the red stallion nodded back nervoisly.

"Eyeup!" he said, completely agree with them.

AJ giggled again, "Oh, come on! It feels like ya' never talked ta the kids, Silver."

"Of course, I talked to the kids but I never played the role of a nanny for them." the unicorn/hedgehog protested again before giving a sad face to the farmer, "Now boss will tear me apart because I failed."

Miles shook his head, before he raised an eyebrow, "Silva, you're overreacting." he said calmly, "I do not think she'll be unhappy, because, after all, you're here and still looking after her sister." pause, "Am I right?"

"But I..."

"Dude." Big Mac interrupted him, "Say thank you, for they are not forced you to wear women's clothes." He grinned nervously, "Believe me, they can do it."

"Are you serious?" Silver asked, surprised and shocked. Big Mac nodded nervously, giving the notion that he is not lying. After his words, silvery white hedgehog/stallion looked to right as he caught by his train of thought. But after a moment he smiled, and looked back on a red stallion, "Then it turns out that I got off easy." he said jokingly, "By the way, hello." he said amiably, "I'm Silver!"

Applejack giggled, then stood to the right of Cheerilee, "Silver. This is Cheerilee!" she said contentedly, then looked at her brother, "And this is a Big Mac!", she turned the rest, "Guys, this is Silver de Lorian. Miles' companion!"

Mac looked at Silver with a friendly smile, then held out his right hoof, for the hedgehog/unicorn shook tightly. So tightly that Mac clenched his teeth and growled a little. But Silver doesn't paied the attention to it, and just let go of his hoof, still smiling.

"Nice to meet you guys." he said friendly.

"Me too." Mac said nervously, rubbing his right hoof on the ground.

Silver winked at him, then looked around the glade, "It seems that here a celebration is prepared."

"Mah' little sister's birthday today." AJ said, drawing Silver's attention, "We are preparing a surprise."

Silver smirked at her, "It seems that she is really lucky to have a sister like you!" he said confidently, causing Applejack to blushing and giggling. She turned her head away and waved at him with her right hoof.

"Oh you!" she said through her giggles, "Flatterer!"

Silver shook his head disapprovingly at her reaction, before looking at Miles, who was also grinning, "This is what I call: 'We are in a heap!'!" he said jokingly, then looked at the Apple family, "In the best sense of the word!"

Cheerilee winked at him, "We got it."

"Silver!" It was the voice of Sweetie Belle. Enough to the stallion/hedgehog arched his eyebrows, then turned to her. Young filly ran to him with a happy smile on her face, "Silver, I just realized that you said that your companion is there too. Can we see him?" she asked with a strong hint of curiosity in voice. Silver smiled back at her, then looked at Tails.

"Tails, what do you say?" he asked jokingly, "Can they see you?"

Sweetie Belle's eyes widened once he said it, before she turned toward the orange pegasus. She raised an eyebrow questioningly, looking him straight in the eye. But then she smiled happily, "Are you Silver's companion?" she asked with enthusiasm in her voice.

Miles grinned and winked at her, "My friend back home always likes to say." pause, "It's too obvious to be stated!"

"But you look just like us." another child's voice was heard, causing Miles' eyes wide open then turning toward the source of the voice. Only to open his mouth wide. All the children, who was here, are now standing next to the aliens and looking at them with a hint of suspicion, "Are you not lying to us? Because aliens in books and comics looks completely different." little light-brown colt said, by giving to Miles incredulous look.

Miles, however, slowly shook his head, by grinning to the kid, "This is a question which is very difficult to explain, kid." he said calmly, and with an important tone in his voice, "I'm afraid that if I start to explain, it may take a very long time."

"And you try to tell in such a way for it won't take a time." another child said.

"Please, sir." Scootaloo asked with puppy eyes, once she walked closer, "We've never seen an aliens before."

After glancing on her, Miles raised an eyebrow, before speaking, "Well, in my world, there is a device which can to create interdimensional holes, enabling us move from one world to the other." he said calmly, and as if nothing had happened, "During its use by moving from one world to another, our bodies undergoing an instant adaptation to avoid the many diseases that may occur us due to the differences in another civilized or livable world atmosphere. But unfortunately, without a sufficient information about your planet, it's a very difficult to put a specific hypothesis about changing the molecular structure during the transition through the portal. I think the structure of our bodies got used such changes to make it easier for an adaptation in your world."

After he finished an explanation on the faces of all the kids who heard it appeared an empty space. They gave a pokerfaces to Miles, without understanding a word of what he said. Diamond Tiara blinked three times before attempting to break the silence that has settled here.

"Uh ... What?" she asked with a neutral tone in voice.

"And you talking to us now, mister?" one of the kids asked, "Because it seemed to me that you are talking to somepony else."

Miles rolled his eyes to the skies in a sign of irritation, realizing that he had just wasted his time. But after that, as he looked back at the kids, he tried to explain more clearly, "In other words, I can only guess why do we look the same as you." he said with a strong sarcastic tone, "Maybe it's just a trick to keep you from going crazy because of seelng how do we look like in reality."

The children laughed at his remark and explanation. They seemed to be partly believed in his explanation. Or just laughed because still didn't understand a word of what he said. Miles, however, shook his head over their reactions. He found it surprising. Once the kids have calmed down, they looked back at Miles.

"Sir, you talking like some crazy scientist." Sweetie Belle said jokingly.

Miles looked at her and winked, "I know!" he said with a coolness in his voice, much to the children laughed again. Even Spike, who still harbored resentment for they mistook him for a girl. However, even he could not deny that it was at least funny. After the children have calmed down, Sweetie Belle looked back at the crowd that was here.

"Okay, guys." she said, "Let's see if everything in places." the kids nodded, then ran around to check readiness for the birthday celebration. Sweetie Belle turned to Miles, "It was nice to meet with you, professor." she said solemnly.

"Me too." Miles said kindly, "By the way, what's your name?"

"It's Sweetie Belle, sir." the filly replied.

"It's a pretty name." Miles said with a smile, "Mine is Miles."

Sweetie Belle nodded, then glanced at Silver, "Silver." she called out, "Can you help? We need to hang a banner on the tree."

Silver rolled his eyes at her request, then arched his eyebrows, before he returned his gaze to her, "You can exploit me as you want, Sweetie Belle." he said jokingly, causing filly giggled again. After she calmed down, she went to the tree house. Silver and Miles looked at each other, exchanged nods, before the silver-white unicorn followed Sweetie Belle.

The others followed in a treehouse after a moment, "They forced you to walk in women's clothing?" Miles asked Mac in a low whisper. Mac turned to him and nodded.

"Eyeup!"

Miles gave him an understanding mournful eyes, "I'm so sorry, dude." he whispered. But Big Mac just sighed and turned his head in front of him.

"Eyeup!" was the only thing he whispered.

 **With Twilight and the others.**

The girls, who with smiles on their faces looked at how the two newcomers have found a common language with the others, then exchanged glances and nods. They came out of the bushes and went to rest.

* * *

 **And so, it was the tenth chapter, which tells the story of acquaintance Mobians with Equestrians.**

 **I hope you enjoy it as I wrote this story at this time.**


	11. Hairy Baby Sitter

**The third part of 'Le ballet de la Merlaison'.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Using his powers, Silver levitated congratulatory banner in the air, with a serious look on his face. He looked to the right edge of the banner, and he caught on a nail that was hammered into a tree. He looked to his left. The left edge of the banner, caught on the other nail. After that banner ceased to shine as soon as the master psychokinesis stopped using his powers, and now you can read a huge sign on which was written: "Happy Birthday, Apple Bloom!". Silver grinned, then turned to Sweetie Belle.

"Mission accomplished, little lady!" he said, like a real intelligence agent. The girl just smirked at him back once he said it. They looked back on a banner.

"Why didn't you tell me that you are preparing a surprise for your friend?" he asked, before they looked at each other again, "It's a big difference, and I wouldn't have to make an excuses to your sister."

Sweetie Belle shrugged, "I don't know." she said neutrally, "Maybe because it's still a surprise." She looked at him, "And then, you would hardly let me go with the others considering what happened at home."

Silver smiled appreciatively, "Probably." he said kindly, then looked at her, "But at least I would know what you and your friends are up to."

"Ah, there you are." Twilight voice spoke from behind their backs that caused the duo to look back over their shoulders. They saw how the remaining members of the mane six went to them with a smiles on their faces. Silver frowned once he saw Rarity, then walked toward to meet her. With wide eyes, Sweetie Belle followed him in order to prevent a potential conflict. However, Silver stopped her with left foreleg and looked at her with calm eyes.

"You better stay with friends." he said as calmly, "I can take it." he again went to Rarity, provoking a puzzled look from Sweetie Belle. She froze, continue to observe how the silver-white unicorn went to her sister. Then her eyes changed to sad, once she realized what might happen.

Silver met with Twilight and the others, and stopped in front of them, looking at Rarity, "Boss." he said, "Can I talk to you private?"

Rarity's eyes widened in surprise with his request, but then she just nodded, "Of course." she said quietly and calmly.

"Rarity, please do not punish him!" Sweetie Belle's voice was heard, causing everyone to turn to her. White filly ran to his sister and stood in front of Silver, "It's my fault. I by myself convinced him to go with me and the girls." puppy eyes, "Please!"

But Rarity just gave her frowning look, "It's not up to you, my dear." she said confidently, then looked at Silver, "I'm listening."

Silver, continuing to frown, nodded his head to the right side, making it clear that they need to move on. Rarity nodded, before the two moved to the right, to talk about the "incident". Sweetie Belle sadly watched at Rarity and Silver moving away, thinking that it would be bad. She felt a slight tinge of guilt for what happened. But a moment later, she felt someone's hoof on her right shoulder. Eyes widened, the girl looked at the owner. It was Fluttershy, who smiled at her kindly.

"Let's go." she said kindly, "Now you better not to disturb them."

The white filly shook her head, "But ..."

"Sweetie Belle!" Twilight called out, "Don't worry." she went to the others, "Let's better see how Spike coped with his job." she looked at the girl with a grin, "You also have something to appreciate."

The filly sighed in response, then without unnecessary words and phrases with the others followed to the place of celebration.

Meanwhile, Silver reported to Rarity about his failures. On their faces were visible both serious and confident looks. One had the feeling that the agent reported to his boss about a failed mission or something like that.

"I let you down." Silver said quietly and confidently, "You're counting on me, and I let you down like an idiot." Rarity's eyes widened, "I won't make an excuses or apologizes, because I understand that it's pointless. I will not say that I am not able to cope with the children, as it should." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "I am compleetly understand if you'll fire me, and I'll accept it as it should."

Rarity blinked three times, a little surprised by his words, "Fire you?" she asked puzzled, causing Silver to opened his eyes and looked into hers, "What makes you think that I'm going to fire you?"

"Because I haven't done what I promised." Silver said still with a cold tone in his voice, "I don't look after your younger sister and she dragged me here, in spite of your ..."

"Silvy." Rarity gently interrupted him, causing him to wide his eyes again, "Do not overreacting. You have restored the order in the house, washed the dishes, put the cloth on the spot where it should be." she smiled, "And when I told you to look for Sweetie Belle, I didn't mean that both of you should stay at home. Besides, you're working with me only for the first day and to judge the assistant by the first day is extremely incompetent. Don't you think?"

Silver smiled hardly and shook his head, "No."

"See?" Rarity said with a smile, "Besides, you're not only my assistant, but also a big guest in this world. That means that on my back even more responsibility than on yours." she stepped closer and put her left hoof on his shoulder, "Don't worry, please."

Silver grinned as a cool badass, "I won't!" he said confidently. Rarity winked at him before speaking again.

"Let's go celebrate." she said in a cheerful tone, "Birthday girl will be here soon." they went to the crowd, "This means that we need to be into full alert!"

Silver nodded, then scowled furiously and began to look around from side to side, like a bodyguard who is expexting for a danger. Enough to Rarity's eyes widened again, "Silvy?"

Silver turned to her, "Yes?"

Rarity shook her head disapprovingly, "It's not what I meant."

Silver eyes widened at her words, then smiled nervously, "Sorry, boss." he said, "Habits."

Two glanced ahead, while continuing their move towards the group.

Meanwhile, near the group, Miles with a smirk on his face, meet the rest of the participants of the six, "Hi, girls." he said jokingly.

The girls smiled at him once they went over to him, "Hi, Miles." they said with a perfect synchronicity.

"How are you?" Fluttershy asked.

"I never felt myself better." the pegasus replied with a grin.

"I see that you are in the middle of action." Twilight said, once came close to him.

"This is my life, Twilight." Miles said sarcastically, then looked at congratulatory banner. At this point, Rarity and Silver are reunited with the group. Sweetie Belle's eyes widened once she saw two.

"Is everything all right?" she asked anxiously once she stoped in front of the two. Rarity grinned her sister, then winked, "Of course, darling." she said softly. She looked at Silver before they exchanged smiles and nods. After that, silvery-white unicorn/hedgehog walked over to Miles, and stood to his right.

"You were right, Tails." he said calmly, turning his attention, "You were right about the fact that I do not have to worry about it."

Miles shook his head, then looked back at the Banner. He then arched his eyebrows questioningly, "Hey, wait." Miles looked at AJ, "Applejack." AJ turned back to him, "When the birthday girl will comes?"

AJ widened her eyes, then looked at Twilight, "Twilight, how much time?" she asked anxiously. Twi arched her eyebrows questioningly, "When we walked here, it was about a quarter to seven." she replied. Enough to Applejack widened her eyes in fear.

"Oh, no!" she glanced at RD, "Dash. Fly up and look if they're coming."

Rainbow nodded before you spread your wings and fly into the air dramatically. Once it has reached the required height, she looked around, squinting slightly. She gasped once noticed two figures are directed toward them. It was a young filly and the old mare. Dash dived down sharply, before landed in front AJ, "Alarm! They're coming!" she said.

Applejack's eyes widened more, before she glanced at the crowd, "Ah'llright, on ye're marks! Applebloom and Granny Smith will be here soon!"

After these words, everyone who was here immediately began to hide in the become at attention, between the table and the table of food with gifts. Children have become the front, girls from six and Cheerilee stood up for them, Mac, as the highest, stood behind the girls. They all took an important views, looking at the bushes in front of them, waiting for the arrival of the birthday girl. Miles and Silver, who watched at the company with puzzled faces, exchanged glances and nodded to each other. They glanced back at the group of friends, then quickly began to retreat in order not to interfere with the greeting.

Twilight, who inadvertently turned toward the newcomers, widened her eyes, seeing as the two mobian stalions standing fifty feet away and watching the action with the smiles on their faces. Miles winked at them, making it clear that they do everything right. But somehow, violet mare smiled mischievously, then shook her head and turned it in front of her.

"But, Grandma ..." a child's voice was heard, "When ah' have to open mah' eyes?"

Everyone grinned as soon as they heard it, then looked at each other, "Everypony get ready." AJ said quietly, then they looked toward the trees, from where Apple Bloom and Granny Smith was walking.

"Soon, mah' little." old woman's voice was heard, "We're almost there."

After these words, from the trees two figures came out, that I described earlier. Applebloom walked with her eyes closed, and dissatisfied expression on her face, particularly tired of walking with her eyes closed. Well, you get the idea. Granny Smith smiled sarcastically, walking beside her granddaughter, then looked up. Noticing that everyone here is ready, she winked, then he stopped and turned to her granddaughter.

"Stop." she asked jokingly. Applebloom stopped, "You can open your eyes." the young filly obeyed and opened her eyes. And gasped in awe as soon as she saw the company of friends and family that stood between the two tables and in front of a tree house. They all smiled at her before screaming:

"SURPRISE!"

Apple Bloom blinked a few times before smiling happily.

"Guys!" she yelled, "This is all for me?"

But no answer came. After a few moments, everyone who was here ran up for the birthday girl and began to congratulate her loudly and happily on the holiday. The girl could not answer, she simply nodded happily, not quite believing that it's all real. On a glade reigned an atmosphere of celebration and fun. Fun that with nothing could compare. Birthday celebration is always a big feast for family and friends. And this time was no exception. Apple Bloom was in seventh heaven, incredibly happy.

Miles and Silver, who was watching the scene with a sad smiles on their faces, quickly exchanged glances and nods, before walking towards the old pony to meet with her.

Granny Smith chuckled sarcastically, watching how friends and family congratulating Apple Bloom, then sighed contentedly and looked to the right inadvertently. She widened her eyes, noticing the two tall and young stallions who went over to her with a friendly smiles on their faces.

"Good evening, ma'am." Silver said politely.

The old mare blinked but his politeness, before smiling back, "Hello, young colts." she said kindly, "And who are you? You're invited?"

"Something like that." Miles said also politely, "Your granddaughter invited me to work on your farm, while I'm here. And my companion is looking after friends of the birthday girl."

Silver laughed slightly before answering, "Yeah ..." he spoke jokingly, "And I must say that this is not an easy job."

Granny Smith laughed a little, "I see." she said jokingly, "The babysitter and the loader." She smiled, "Nice to meet you."

"We, too, ma'am." Silver said still polite.

"Granny." Applejack's voice was heard, provoking all three to turn to her. Farmer ran up to him with a smile, "I see you've already met our new friends." she said, pleased with what Granny Smith just nodded.

"Of course, mah' little." Smith said jokingly, then glanced at Miles and Silver, "Very friendly young stallions, ah' must say."

It was enough to the duo smiled sheepishly and blushed, "Uhm, yes ..." Silver spoke shyly, he turned to the right, "Thank you, madam."

"You are very kind." Miles said also shyly, by scratching his head with right hoof.

It was enough to AJ giggled finding this situation ridiculous and funny. She calmed down, before looking to her grandmother, "Granny Smith. Meet with Miles and Silver. They came to us from another world in an accident." she spoke with a hint of exciting in her voice, "Miles will work with us until we find a way to return them home. And Silver works together with Rarity."

"From another world?" Smith asked, startled, then turned to the guys, "You're from another world?"

"Yes, it's true, ma'am." Miles said, politely and calmly, "But do not worry, we're not going to put you on a medical experiments. We're just two lost souls swimming in a fishing boat."

 **A/N: Yes, it was a Pink Floyd reference.**

Silver smiled disapprovingly as soon as Miles said it, then shook his head, "Enough of these metaphors, Tails." he said, then turned to Granny Smith, "My companion wanted to say that you can be calm and not to worry."

Granny Smith looked at AJ, "Do you trust them?" she asked causing Applejack to nod confidently. Old Pony grinned, then turned to the strangers, "Well, if my granddaughter trusts you, I have nothing to fear." she said, "You may feel like at home."

The boys nodded, "Thanks, ma'am!" they said confidently and politely, and with perfect synchronicity.

"Ah' suggest ya' ta congratulate mah' sister." AJ said, "It will not be very polite, if ya' don't."

Miles and Silver looked at each other, "What do you say?" the unicorn asked.

"I will not be worse in any way." the pegasus answred indifferently before the two walked toward the group, "Although, do not you think that congratulations would be meaningless without a gift."

He arched his eyebrows thoughtfully, then looked up, "Although ..." he turned to Silver, "We have an extenuating circumstances."

Applejack shook her head, looking at the way these two are removed further and further away, then looked at her grandmother.

"So what do you say?" she asked.

"They are very pleasant and polite young stallions, my dear." Granny Smith said jokingly and teasingly, "I advise you not to miss the moment."

It was enough to blonde blush, eyes widened and her jaw dropped. She fell into a state of shock from the words of her grandmother. But a moment later, she scowled and clenched her teeth. Still blushing.

"Grandma!" she spoke confused and with a slight growl in voice. But Granny Smith simply laughed at her granddaughter's behavior. Rolling her eyes, AJ simply turned to the others and trotted there. Granny Smith shook her head, still staring at them, then approached to the direction of the company to join the celebration.

Meanwhile, the company has been friends congratulate Apple Bloom birthday. Filly with a happy smile on her face looked all of her friends, happy that they congratulated her so nice.

"Thank you guys." she said with a happy tone in her voice, "Thank you very much. It was so cool. Thank you." suddenly, she made her eyes wide, seeing how close to her older brother are two unknown stallion, whom she had not seen before. One was a pegasus, unicorn and another. One was orange, and the second was silvery white.

"Hey, kid." Pegasus said.

"Happy Birthday." the unicorn picked up his mind.

Apple Bloom blinked, "Um, thanks." she said, puzzled, "Whoever you are."

Her reaction was enough to make her friends laugh, finding it quite so funny. Applejack came close to her sister, then turned her gaze to the two aliens.

"Applebloom, do you remember yesterday I spoke about two aliens from another planet, who accidentally came into our world?" she asked with a playful tone in her voice.

Much to Applebloom gasped, "Ya're the aliens?" she asked extremely excited.

Miles and Silver looked at each other, feeling light tone of embarrassment in their heads, and then looked at the filly with a questioning looks on their faces.

"Well yes." Silver said.

"The real aliens?" Apple Bloom repeated her question.

"Without a doubt." Miles said, "I know it's hard to believe, because now we are no different from you and your friends in our appearance." he looked around, "However, if it is not our fault." He looked at the filly, "Someone else is to blame, but we certainly do not."

Apple Bloom smiled even happier, and began to jump for joy, "WOW!" she shouted, "Real aliens in our world have come to congratulate me on my birthday!" suddenly, she stopped and looked questioningly at Twilight, "I mean, if they really are real aliens."

Twilight smiled and nodded to her. Apple Bloom again smiled happily, then glanced at the guys "WOW! MOST! REAL! ALIENS!" she shouted, and then gripped Miles' right front leg . Much to pegasus/fox gasped, and to all the others made their eyes wide. Miles looked at Apple Bloom for some time, in an attempt to take something that just happened, and how it is now to be. He looked to the right, where there was a large part of the company. But there's no one said anything to him, because no one has found the words to say. Realizing that no one will help him, Miles looked at Apple Bloom, and then began to shake his right front leg to shake her off.

"Let me go." he asked, trying to be calm. But Applebloom did not seem to hear what he said, and continued to cling to its right front leg. Realizing that this is not going to work, Miles glanced at the other members of the company. Those sarcastically bared, feeling that he is helpless and can not resist. It seemed that now they laugh. But the Pegasus was not willing to share their humor. He frowned.

"Maybe you could help me?" he asked in a slightly demanding tone in his voice.

Applejack shook her head, then came close to Miles and shook her younger sister to get her back on the ground.

"Applebloom." she called out, "Let him go."

"No!" AB murmured, "This is my alien!"

The company of friends laughed again. Especially Silver and Spike to whom this picture is delivered incredible fun. As the two finished their giggling, they glanced at each other still smiling. But only to frown and snort at one another. Then they pointedly turned away from each other, head high and eyes closed.

Applejack has calmed down again, then she shook her sister again.

"Applebloom, sis." she called out, "Miles is not a gift for your birthday."

Apple Bloom opened her eyes wide as Applejack said these words, then looked at her sister with a questioning face.

"Why not?" she asked, "I thought that ..."

"Applebloom." Twilight spoke, "Miles is a living person. A living person does not belong to anypony."

Apple Bloom blinked several times, as soon as she said it. Then she smiled innocently, and quickly released him. She took a few steps back, and then looked at him with puppy-dog look on her face.

"I'm sorry, mister Alien." she said innocently.

Miles smiled, "That's okay." He said, "It was just a little unexpected. And the name's Miles. Not 'Alien'."

Apple Bloom nodded, "Hey, maybe you do some things that only the aliens can do?" she asked with a strong emotion in her voice.

The request caught Miles's surprise. He arched his eyebrows, then scratched his head, trying to think of an excuse.

"I ..." he muttered, "I don't know. What do you want me to do?"

Applebloom smiled, then opened her mouth to prepare a response.

"Apple Bloom, do not need to ask him so many questions." Applejack stopped her answer before she could ask at least one question, "He lives in our world, only the second day and had not had time to get used to." she grinned, "Besides, it will still work on our farm." Applebloom made her eyes wide and her mouth opened, "You will always have time to ask him about anything."

"Really?" birthday girl said, then looked at Pegasus, "Is it true?"

Miles sighed wearily, then smiled at her wearily, "Without a doubt, young lady." he said wearily, and slightly sarcastic.

Apple Bloom sighed dreamily, "Awesome!" she smirked, then looked at all her friends, "Did you hear that? Now the real alien from another planet will live and work in our house."

"Hey." Sweetie Belle called her, "You probably forgot, you're not the only one who has a real alien in the house." She stood next to Silver and even smiled smugly, "That's right, Silver?"

Silver also made wide eyes as a sign of light embarrassment, then looked at Miles. Miles also made his eyes wide, as if the idea that is about to begin a dispute over whether an alien whose better. But, fortunately for them, Applejack and Rarity were able to prevent that the dispute before it began, and then came to their sister.

"Now, now, my dear." Rarity said, "Do not torment the guests with a bunch of questions."

"Ya'd better go in and checked the gifts." Applejack grabbed her thought.

Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom thoughtfully looked at each other with each other, then they looked at their sisters. But then they smiled and nodded.

"Well, you're right." Apple Bloom said, then looked at her friends, "Come on. I really want to see what is hidden in these packages."

After her words, children Company jerked toward the table where the gifts were visible. Once the company has been completely free adult Miles sighed in relief, then looked at Rarity and Applejack.

"Thank you, girls." he said with gratitude in his voice, "If it wasn't, then ..." he sighed, "Phew, I do not even want to think about it."

"You're welcome darling!" Rarity said with a smile, "We are always happy to help."

"You do not often communicate with children, right?" Applejack asked.

"No." Miles said wearily, and narrowed his eyes, then look at Silver, "We had more important things that we need to think about."

"Yes, we had." Silver agreed.

Miles shook his head violently, then looked at Twilight, "Well, it seems that we're here not in time, so we'll probably go into town."

"What for?" Applejack asked in surprise.

"We don't want to disturb the celebration." Miles said, "I think it will be better if we wait for you in the central square. When you finish celebrating, you'll find us there."

"What makes you think that you are spoiling the celebration?" Applejack said, "Come on. Your presence will only add more good tone to this celebration. Applebloom simply exploded with happiness."

"It's true, darlings." Rarity said, "You do not want to upset the birthday girl. Right?"

Miles and Silver looked at each other, "But ..." the unicorn said, "We are still not familiar with you." he looked at the girls, "I do not think that's fair, when two strangers visiting someone else's holiday. We do not want you to think that we take our position."

Rarity shook her head, then came close to her assistant, "Darling." she said, "Don't be silly. If you broke here without permission, without knowing anypony here, and demanded to be respected, it would really have been using us for your own purposes." She arched her eyebrows, "But now, the owner of the farm, consider, invited you here, gave you the opportunity to stay. You made a good impression on everyone who was here. Bite me, but I believe that if you'll go now, you really will leave a bad impression about you two."

Silver sighed and narrowed his eyes, unable to argue with her, "Okay, boss." He said the vanquished, "You're right." He looked at his companion, "Tails, she's right. You did not want to incur the suspicion on yourself. If we leave now, they have the impression will be exactly what we planned something bad."

"That's it." Pinkie Pie said, "No one just leaves the party, not having any objective grounds." She frowned, then rested her nose in the nose of Miles, "What are you up to, Professor? Capture Ponyville? To take over the world? Kidnap Fluttershy?" Miles make eyes wide, "Confess! I will bring you to clean water!"

Miles blinked three times, "What the hell are you talking about?!" he asked in puzzlement, "Why should I have kidnap Fluttershy?"

"That's what YOU have to tell me!" Pinkie Pie said suspiciously, "Nopony knows what the alien pony is on mind!"

"But I'm not even a pony." Miles said in his own defense.

Pinkie Pie suddenly smiled, "I know." she said sarcastically, "I'm just joking."

She turned away from him, then jumped towards the table with gifts. Miles was in confusion over the behavior of pink ponies and over her jokes. More precisely, he did not understand her humor and her attempts to make fun of him. This was done on purpose, or is it really something suspects? Where there were suspicions? After all, they are still, that did not give any reasons for these suspicions appeared.

"What was that?" he asked rhetorically.

"It was Pinkie Pie, dude." Rainbow Dash told him, "Do not be surprised."

"That's what she always does." Fluttershy said, "Parties, fun and laughter." She smiled, "She is laughing in the end."

Miles raised an eyebrow, then glanced to the side, where the pink pony went.

"Sociopath, which prevented at parties." he murmured, "I wonder who she reminds me?"

"She would just like Amy Rose, when she was twelve years old." Silver marked, "For a complete happiness is not enough of the same aggression and a huge hammer."

Twilight arched his eyebrows questioningly, "And who is Amy Rose?" she asked, "Is that your friend?"

Miles turned to her and showed her a sour look.

"The word friend is not quite appropriate, Twilight." he said, before they went to the side of the table with presents, "She was one of our team members, who happens to fall in love with my best friend like crazy."

Spike made his eyes wide, as soon as Miles mentioned these words, and then he ran to Twilight, jumped on her back. Enough to Twi frowned.

"Spike." she growled.

"So, she had a crush on him?" Spike asked orange pegasus, completely ignoring his older sister.

"Oh, yeah, kid!" Miles said wearily, irritated and absolutely no fun, "And this is manifested in the most terrible consequences, which only can be."

Other participants of the Six and Silver remained standing in one place, after Miles, Twilight and Spike went toward the table, absorbed in conversation. Then they looked at each other with each other, and exchanged nods. Then they wordlessly followed them. Silver, however, felt a little nervous because a lot of time has passed, when he was at a birthday party. Fluttershy, who inadvertently looked at him, made her eyes wide, seeing that he was slightly nervous.

"Silver." she called out, causing him to turn his eyes to her, "Are you nervous?"

Silver nodded, "To be honest, it's been a long time since I was last at the birthday party." he thought aloud, then looked at Fluttershy, "And the last time when it was it did not end well."

Rarity smirked when he heard his tone, and turned to him, "Don't worry, darling!" she said, "We'll never allow this party to be spoiled."

Silver looked at her, "If you say so ..."

* * *

 **To be continued...**


	12. Welcome, aliens!

**I did it. With much difficulty, but I did it.**

 **Welcome to a new chapter "Operation Friendship"**

* * *

A few hours later, near the house on a tree, gathered about three dozens of people. I mean horses. Well, you got it. They had a plain and simple conversations with each other, laughing, having fun, drinking and eating something. Something that was at this party. Children, of course spend most of their time with each other, arranging some competitions, and of course, congratulates of birthday girl. Mane-six mostly held on to move away. Fluttershy and Rarity chatted with Cheerilee, holding cups with drink (Rarity course used magic). Pinkie Pie spent time with the children, as a clown. Applejack chatted with RD, her older brother and her grandmother, and with a few more dozen ponies, telling some jokes. And so on and so forth.

A silver-white unicorn, who seems not found a company to talk wandered from side to side, looking at celebrating and merry ponies, with a curious look on his face. For him, as for a warrior who has lived his whole life fighting for justice and defending the weak, such a spectacle was a novelty. He carefully examined every one who came here, sometimes frowning, as though suspecting everyone in some remark. However, these were only his personal qualities, he has kept since the days of work in Secret Freedom Fighters when he suspected everyone and everything. Besides, Tails told him that they should make sure that they arrived into this world all alone. And he should prevent any action of aggression. However, at the present time none of this happened that made a glimmer of hope in his heart. But he still remained on the alert, looking in turn one resident after another.

Meanwhile, at the table, Twilight and Miles led a friendly conversation. They both wore smiles on their faces, holding in their hooves mugs with drink. Twilight mostly spoke, while Miles just nodded to her with a smile on his face.

"And on this, absolutely all ponies have these signs on our flanks." Twilight told him about Cutie Marks, "As ponies discover their special talents, they will immediately receive the mark, which means what we do the best."

Miles nodded, "So, these thingummies get by absolutely every single pony, who's living in your world. Right?"

"Uh-huh." Twilight replied.

After her confirmation, orange fox/pegasus, arched eyebrows suspiciously, then looked at his mug of cider, and fixed his eyes on it.

"To be honest, it sounds a little scary." he said with a note of suspicion in his voice.

"Why?" Twilight asked interested.

Miles looked at her, "Because you have a tattoo, with the help of which you are easy to find. From your story, I realized that these things are unique to each pony in this world."

"Yes." Twilight agreed, "Each of us has an individual Cutie Mark." She arched an eyebrow, "Please, do not call it a tattoo, because between these things is a big difference."

Miles sighed and narrowed his eyes, "Fine. Cutie Marks." He arched an eyebrow, "Did you come up with the idea that these things are created to control you, and if someone disagree with the government, it can be easy to find him, or her, with the help of this cutie mark and to arrest?"

Twilight mockingly grinned, "HA." She shook her head, "Miles, please. If that were true, then the half of Equestria would be arrested." She looked around, "If you want to know there are plenty of ponies among this crowd, who disagree with something." She looked at him, "Cutie marks are not created in order to deal with dissenters."

Miles, however, looked at her with suspicion, for some time. It might seem that it is not quite bought into her words about the cutie marks appointment. But then he just decided not to argue and shrugged indifferently.

"Okay, I believe you." he said, before taking another sip of cider, and then to look around, "A lot of people gathered here." He looked at Twilight, "Are you sure that combine the birthday celebration and welcome party was a good idea?"

"Of course." Twilight said with a smile, "Thus, we kill two birds with one stone." she giggled, "I'm sorry for the tautology." She cleared her throat, then straightened up and took an important species, "Applejack, Rainbow Dash and Rarity spend time with their sisters, and you get to know the citizens of Ponyville. It's simple."

Miles sighed, "I still think that it was a bad idea." He said, "It's important that the smallest number of people was aware of who I am and where I came from." he looked around, "Hurry to your Princess Celestia took us and gave us hope, to bring me and Silva back home." Twilight made her eyes wide, "Our friends back there, on the Mobius should not assume that we are dead."

Twilight blinked several times, as soon as remembered one important thing, "Hey, I forgot." she said, drawing Miles' attention, "I received a letter from her a few hours ago. She said she was aware of your status and after she will deal with the responsibilities she'll immediately arranges a meeting. This will happen in three weeks."

"Really?" Miles asked excitedly, "Have you managed to send her a letter?"

Twilight shook her head, grinning, "Nope."

Miles blinked twice, then arched his eyebrows in disbelief, "Then how did she know about us?" he asked.

"Nothing." Twilight said jokingly, "Princess Luna visited you in a dream while you were unconscious." she giggled, "It is true that you has taken her for a tourist?"

Miles, however, only opened his eyes wide after Twilight Princess mentioned Luna. This name seemed very familiar. Because, after all, Twilight never is mentioned that name. However, he seemed to have heard the name, and even talked to her. Blinking, he looked at the table, as if trying to remember something, some kind of conversation. Talking to the Moon Princess. In a dream? WHAT?

"She visited me in my dream?" Miles asked himself rhetorically, "While I was unconscious? How did she do that?"

"So you're saying you do not remember?" Twilight said with a tone of surprise in her voice, "Usually, we remember our dreams."

Miles turned to her, "But that's not the case when we lose consciousness." he said anxiously, "Just how and why?"

"This is her magical ability." alicorn said, "She visits the ponies' dreams to protect them from nightmares, and to direct them."

Miles cocked a skeptical eyebrow, "And why she got into my head?" he asked, "Why did she do it?" He narrowed his eyes, "And what's a magical ability? Magic? Seriously?"

Twilight made her eyes wide, as he spoke in such a tone. Such a skeptical and demanding. And usually in such intonation speaking only those who do not believe in magic.

"Miles, don't you believe in magic?" she asked with a slight tinge of anxiety in her voice, then arched an eyebrow, "Because I have that feeling for some reason."

Miles shook his head, then opened his mouth, ready to answer.

But as soon as he was ready to say one word, he made eyes wide, seeing his companion with a stern gaze goes from one to another passerby and treated them as if suspected something. Twilight quizzically arched her eyebrows, as she noticed the changes in his face, then looked to where he was looking. And too made eyes wide.

"What is he doing?" she asked.

"And what do you think, a warrior who fought all his life to survive can do?" Miles answered a question with a question.

Twilight turned to face him, "And will it lead to any serious consequences?" she asked, then frowned, "I mean, it will be unpleasant, if somepony gets hurt by his fault."

Miles grinned, then shook his head, "No, Twilight." He said, "He would not take effect one. We agreed with him that if he'll see anything suspicious, he immediately tell me about it." He raised his mug, "Relax." he lifted the mug to his lips, then began to jam swipes with a huge gulps. After he drank all that was left in his mug, he looked back at Twilight, who still looked at him with suspicion, alluding to the fact that she did not particularly believe his explanations. But Pegasus immediately recognized that look, then put the mug on the table and handed it to the hoof towards Twilight, letting her know that everything is fine. Then he hiccupped.

"Oh come on, princess." He said, "Just trust me on this. Silva is completely harmless."

Twilight rolled her eyes to the heavens, then shook her head. Looking back at the fox/pegasus, she shrugged.

"Okay. If you say so, I'll be quiet." she said indifferently, "But remember. If you have something to hide ..."

"We have a lot of things that we hide, Twilight." Miles answered the unasked question causing wide eyes on his interlocutor's face, "But all these things doesn't concern you in any way. It's just the little things that relate solely to the two of us."

Twilight blinked several times after his words, and then frowned, "Like what?"

Miles grinned at her suspicion and curiosity, "You'll see it when I show you my bag." he said.

Twilight sighed, realizing that fighting is useless to him. On the one hand, there are many things that he hides. She's already understood. And this party caused her some trouble. But on the other hand, he acts perfectly normal and even friendly towards her. This caused a certain amount of calm. But in any case, she will look after him, just in case if something goes wrong. Sighing, he took her mug, then lifted her into the air and pointed to Miles. Miles winked at her, then they clinked their mugs.

 **With Silver.**

Silvery-white unicorn continued to wander through the crowd, carefully examining and visitors in a state of alert in the event that, to interrupt an attack that might occur. However, in response, he received only a friendly greeting from the audience. And he liked it somehow. But still he felt uncomfortable.

"Welcome to Ponyville, sir." one spoke.

"I hope that you enjoy our town." another said.

"And where do you come from?" third asked.

"Have you visited our sights?" fourth asked.

And so on and so forth. And so many times. But Silver just grinned in response to them, trying not to pay them much attention, or nodding, welcoming them back. After a few dozens of such meetings, the hedgehog / Unicorn has already started to experience some degree of confusion on such a huge amount of attention. His eyes were wide, and the severity was completely gone from his face. he began nervously smile and nod a little more often, as flow of curiosity has increased to the limit. The crowd began to surround him from all sides, setting the endless stream of questions. And it has already begun to strain. He realized that he now breaks out of irritation, like a hydrogen bomb, then looked around to find someone who can protect him. Noticing Rarity, Fluttershy and Cheerilee, he looked at the curious crowd and smiled nervously at them.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid that I have to go." he said nervously, then looked back to the company and went to him, "See you later."

Silver walked briskly towards his new boss. The crowd, however, easy to let him go. Once Silver left, they again began to talk with each other and having a good time.

Rarity, Fluttershy and Cheerilee, meanwhile, continued to chat.

"He asked you what?" Rarity asked Fluttershy with surprise.

"He, umm, he asked me to teach him to use the wings." the yellow pony replied, "He said that while he was here, he would be interested to know what it is."

Cheerilee and Rarity arched their eyebrows in a question, then exchanged glances at each other.

"This town never ceases to amaze." Cheerilee noticed, then they again looked at the pegasus.

"And does he said, why he chose you?" Rarity asked.

Fluttershy smiled proudly, "He said he needed someone who would not humiliate him or make a fun on him while he learns to fly." she said, "You know Rainbow Dash, she will definitely do that."

Rarity grinned in response, "Yes, you're right, dear." she said, "However, it's pretty weird." she took a sip before continuing, "I mean, you're not the fastest flier, and all things."

"What's the conservation about?" Silver's voice was heard nearby. The girls made their eyes wide, then glanced toward the source of the voice. They smiled mockingly, seeing as their alien friend walking toward them stooping with a tired face and gait.

"What's wrong darling?" Rarity asked.

Silver walked right up to them and sighed, "It's all those guys who came to this party." he said wearily, "My brain almost exploded from their questions."

"Well, if you want to know, they have never seen an alien for every day." Cheerilee noticed.

"I understand." Silver said, "But it's very frustrating. You do not mind if I join you?"

Rarity grinned at his request, "But you said that you have to ensure the security." she said playfully, "Did you change your mind?"

Silver narrowed wearily, "You could say that, boss." he said, "I didn't find anything suspicious, and I can say it's safe." He frowned, then looked around, "At least, for now."

"Then, welcome to the club." Rarity said with a grin on her face.

"Thanks, boss." Silver said with gratitude, then a sigh of relief and looked around, "Pinkie Pie dragged here the whole town."

"In fact, half the town." Cheerilee corrected.

Silver looked at her, "Excuse me?"

"All the songs are here, this is only half of our residents." Cheerilee repeated with a smile, "Although, if you give her will, she'll drag the rest of the town here."

Rarity and Fluttershy giggled over a statement of fact, and then looked at their alien friend, with smiles on their faces.

"Yes, it is exactly about Pinkie Pie." Fluttershy remarked, "She's a master of partying."

"I can see that." Silver remarked, then looked around again, "But I think it's too much for the two of us." He looked at Rarity, "I prefer more hidden greeting."

Rarity winked at him, "Darling you have nothing to worry about." she said quietly, and with a slight shade of care, "If you'll be in danger, we'll protect you." She looked at Fluttershy, "Right, Fluttershy?"

The yellow pony nodded to her friend, "Yes, we will." she said, "I mean, if you don't mind."

Silver smiled shyly, then scratched his head, "It's very kind of you." he said with a slight quiver in his voice, "I appreciate it." He sighed, "Although, if you think well, then I have a lot of things for what I can thank you."

"Darling." Rarity said amiably, "I repeat once again that we have absolutely no problem." She winked, "Relax and enjoy what you have."

Silver nodded, "I'll try."

Rarity nodded in response, "So you're from the future."

"Yes." Silver answered.

White Pony grinned even wider, before continuing, "And can you say what have you forgotten in the past?" she asked, "Ten years not to return in the future. I think it should be a very good reason for this."

"I told you I do not want to talk about it, boss." Silver said with a hint of sadness, "But believe me, there was a very good reason."

"Fine, darling." Rarity said, "But, honestly, what made you to travel back in time?" she grinned, "Fashion in the past was better than in the future?"

On her joke, silvery-white hedgehog/unicorn easily laughed, realizing that she just wanted to rise his mood. It was pretty unexpected on her part. For a girl who is obsessed with fashion and beautiful life, Rarity was too open and simple. After calming down, he smiled at her and nodded.

"You almost guessed." he replied, "But, in my world, people seem to worry more for their own survival. We simply have no time to worry about fashion."

Rarity gasped, "What?" she asks, "Darling, that's just horrible. How is your elite defines each other?"

"Elite?" Silver asked, raising his left eyebrow, "We have no elite." Rarity's jaw dropped, "In my time, the world was almost destroyed. Almost the entire elite which was on Mobius wiped out by that time."

Rarity blinked twice before her brain processed the information. Wiped out? But how? She exchanged glances with Cheerilee and Fluttershy. Then the girls glanced back at Silver and Rarity sighed and squinted.

"Listen, darling. We need to know more about your past." sigh, "I mean, about the future." She arched an eyebrow, "Let us will ask questions and you will answer them quickly and briefly."

Silver shrugged indifferently, "Okay, boss." he said, "Go ahead."

"And let me first ask the question." Cheerilee said, "Your world was destroyed before you were born, or after."

"Before." Silver said, "I later learned that it happened about fifty years before I was born."

Cheerilee made her eyes wide, "And you never went to school?" she asked in shock.

Silver raised his right eyebrow, "No." He said, "In my time, there are no schools. All schools were destroyed during the war."

"And you know how to read?" the teacher asked again.

After her words, Silver laughed amicably and nodded, "Of course I know." he replied.

"But how? How could you learn it, if you had no one to teach?"

Silver looked at the sky, thinking about her question, "Just ..." he looked back at her, "When I was younger, I met a person who knew how to read and write." He sighed and smiled sadly, "He taught me that, when he found me." He frowned, then looked at the ground, "And it was he who sent me back to the past, saying that in this way I will be able to save the future, and to prevent a catastrophe."

"What kind of catastrophe?" Fluttershy asked him suddenly. Much to Silver made his eyes wide and looked at her in surprise. Fluttershy, as usual, felt embarrassed, and then slightly hunched and lowered her eyes.

"I mean, if you okay with that." she said shyly.

Silver blinked twice before frowning and shake his head.

"Sorry, but I think that's enough questions for today." he said with a tone from which it was possible to feel that he does not want to talk about it.

"Why?" Cheerilee replied, "It's very interesting to hear about time travel from the stallion, who has worked with this."

Rarity, who was not quite happy with the flow of questions addressed to her assistant, frowned, then stood next to the purple earth pony to stop it.

"Well, well, darling." she said irritably, "You ask too many questions." She glanced at the Silver, "Sylvie, you do not cease to amaze me. How did you able to grow into a noble knight who always come to the rescue by being born in chaos?"

Silver eyes widened, then smiled nervously, "The noble knight?" he asked shyly, "It's too strong word, boss. I'm not a knight." He arched his eyebrows thoughtfully and looked at the sky, "At least, I think so."

"Oh, don't be modest." Rarity told him with a grin.

"But I'm not being modest, boss." Silver said, "It's true. I'm not a knight at all."

Rarity winked at him playfuly, "Sure thing sir de Lorian." She looked around, "Okay." She drained the last of her drink, then looked at her friends, "Does anypony want another drink."

"Oh, I'd love to." Cheerilee said.

"Me too." Fluttershy put a couple of words, "If you do not mind."

Rarity nodded at her before to look at her assistant, "And you darling?"

Silver arched eyebrows, then looked around to find something, whatever it could do. He saw all present continued to chat with each other, spending unremarkable conversations. However, for some reason, it seemed to him that if he would come to them, they will start to ask questions, and not leave him alone. And that was what he wanted least. He looked in the direction where his companion was sitting. And he saw Miles continued to chat with Twilight, and drinking. In general, there has not been anything remarkable. He again began to look around, and then he saw how the children are some important conversation. Well, important in an indirect sense. Spike noticed among them, he sighed, and then looked at the girls.

"I'd better go and check on the children. To me anyway was entrusted to look after your sister." He frowned, "And I need to figure out why this little dragon so offended." he said, before returning his gaze to the side of children's 'mafia', "I'll see you, boss."

Girls with a questioning glance look at the way he goes to the children, and then looked at each other.

"Did I say something wrong?" Cheerilee noticed, considering that she offended him.

"Not at all, dear." Rarity said, "I think the problem here is different." She looked toward the table where Miles and Twilight sat and chatted, "I think that by asking his companion we'll learn the secrets."

They headed towards the table.

"But what if Miles won't be eager to talk about it?" Fluttershy asked.

Rarity grinned even more, then looked at her friend, "Leave it to me." she told jokingly.

Meanwhile, beside the table, Miles and Twilight is so heavily involved in the conversation that seemed to never pay attention to what is happening around. They both had smiles on their faces, and sometimes laughed, telling each other funny stories from their lives. They both were already slightly drunk, and did not really watched their words.

"And then, when the fatcat came to my house, the metal floor sagged under its weight." Miles jokingly told his story.

"What?" Twilight asked, "You're lying to me, Miles Tails Prower." she said, a little drunk voice, "He must weigh a few dozen of tons for the steel floor sagged under his feet."

"Or the floor should rot in hell." Miles jokingly said, "With Big, I learned that in this place the metal frame plate and finally had deteriorated and corroded. Big weighs 320 kilograms, and that the balance was more than enough to rotten metal plates sagged." He hiccuped, "So it's a good thing that he did. Because if my plane landed in this part, then my flight ended would not even begun."

Twilight laughed slightly before taking a sip from her mug. Swallowing a drink, she looked back at Miles, before speaking.

"By the way, what about this Amy Rose?" she asked, "You promised to tell me about this earlier in the day." she hiccuped, "Oh, sorry."

Miles nodded to her, then drank a drink that was in his mug before you sit down closer to her and hug her around the shoulders. He made a serious face, before starting this "fascinating" story.

"Well, listen." he said, causing Twilight to laugh. She found his behavior is quite amusing. Although, it's probably was the influence of alcohol.

"It all started when Sonic was young and cocky idiot at the age of eight, who loved to seek the adventure and problems on his ass."

"Milo?" Rarity's voice was heard, immediately broking the words of an orange idiot. Miles and Twilight curved eyebrows, then glanced to the left. They saw the company of three girls approached him with a grins on their faces. Especially Rarity grinning about how Miles hugs Twilight around the shoulders.

"I never would have thought that you two become so close in such a short period of time." she said sarcastically, causing giggles from Cheerilee. But Fluttershy, however, not giggled. She widened her eyes and gasped quietly before glancing at Rarity. Although fashionista, did not pay much attention to it. Miles, in turn embraced the Twilight even stronger, and slightly and friendly shook her. Twi, in turn, disapprovingly smirked.

"Rarity, we're just have a good time." he said jokingly and amicably, then released Twilight and leaned on the table, "No more, no less." He arched his eyebrows and looked at Twilight, "Right?"

Twi shook her head, then leaned her right elbow (or how do you call it) on the table, "Actually, I should say these words." she said.

"I'm sorry, but I was faster." Pegasus said, then looked at the girls, still smiling, "By the way ..." he arched an eyebrow, "Milo?"

Rarity came close to him, "Well, I thought it was a nickname will be good for you. What? Something is wrong?"

Miles drunkly shook his head, "Nope." he said, "Just nobody called me like that before." He chuckled, "Ha-ha. Milo." He looked at his mug, "This is really something new." he took the cup, then took a sip. Swallowing a drink and wiped his mouth, he sighed in pleasure, and looked to the right, still smiling. But only to raise an eyebrow in surprise as he saw Rarity gently smiling, with her eyes half-closed. He knew that when the girls making those faces, they do it only when they need something. But he just frowned back.

"What do you want from me?" he asked a little harshly.

Rarity, yet he did not change expression, and came even closer. However, the pegasus was too drunk to be embarrassed and continued to frown at her.

"Miles, darling." fashionista spoke tenderly, "I have some questions about your companion. To be more precise about his behavior."

Miles made his eyes wide, "What's wrong with his behavior?" he asked, "He kicked someone's ass?", he frowned, "What an idiot!", then he got up from the bench, causing the rest of the girls and Rarity's eyes widened, "Don't worry, Rarity. I can deal with this dumbass." he glanced at Fluttershy, "Fluttershy, I need my bag. We have to go to your house."

Rarity blinked several times, then shook her head and grabbed his cheeks. She turned his head to her, causing the raging fox to make his eyes wide.

"No, that's not what I wanted to ask." the mare stated.

Miles looked at her with a blank space instead of a face, a little surprised, and being under the influence of alcohol. But then he arched an eyebrow.

"What then?"

Rarity let him go, then she sat up and gave him a serious look, "I would like to know why he shies away from questions about his past." she said, "We just asked him questions with regards to his work, and he didn't want to answer."

Miles grinned back as he realized what was happening, then shook his head, "Rarity, you don't need to entice me to find out the answer to this question." he said jokingly, "You just need ask." He grinned mockingly, "He was ashamed of it."

Twilight made her eyes wide. And then she hiccuped.

"Ashamed of what?"

Miles turned to her, still grinning, then he opened his mouth to speak.

"Hey, look." It was the voice of someone from the guests.

Members of the company have made their eyes wide and looked toward the source of the voice.

"What is he doing?" Again they heard the voice.

Members of the company saw a bright glow that could be seen near the tree house, and it was getting brighter and brighter with each passing second. Girls slightly alarmed, because the children were there. Twilight and Miles in turn, even sobered up in surprise. Violet pony rose from the bench, then went to her friends, and stood next to Rarity.

"What is that light?" Rarity said.

"It seems that somepony is very much carried away." Twilight answered.

"Is it dangerous?" Miles asked anxiously.

"No, if it doesn't exceed any limits." Twilight said with a monotone voice, continuing to look at the lights.

At this point, AJ and RD came to their friends, without taking their eyes from the glow.

"Twilight is time for us to sound the alarm?" Rainbow asked.

"Yeah, because if some upstart who decided ta show off with anything, we need ta stop it!" Applejack agreed, "Ah' won't tolerate the mess on mah' farm."

"Patience, girls." Twilight said, looking at the lights, "If there's no panic, then we no need to worry. At least, until something terrible happened."

A moment later, the light orb at high speed flew to heavens. Powerful sonic boom rumbled, creating a powerful gust of wind, which provoked hair and tails of all the participants of this spectacle to sway in the wind. All the participants at the party looked at the sky, toward the flying orb, which at high speed flew into the clouds. Behind this orb was a small tail. One had the feeling that the comet instead of encounter with the planet just flew further.

Mane-six and Tails who, shared the surprise of remaining ponies continued to look at the flying object for a while, before Twilight frowned.

"We need to stop this!" she said heroically, then glanced at Rainbow Dash, "Rainbow Dash! Air!"

Rainbow frowned, nodded, and then spread its wings and prepared to take off.

"Stop!" Miles stopped her, causing her and others turn to him. They saw him shaking his head with a happy smile.

"Wait. Hold your muscles." He said, "This is absolutely not what you think. Trust me." He looked up to heaven, where he saw his silver-white companion was flying through the sky like a comet, "It's just a certain silvery-white idiot was able to regain the ability to fly."

The girls gasped in surprise, then glanced up to where the flying orb flying.

"This is ..." Applejack said.

"... Silver?" Rarity continued.

Twilight turned to Miles, still in amazement, "But he can fly so fast?" she said, "It is simply impossible without wings."

"I ask myself this same question the last decade, Twilight." it was only that her alien friend was able to answer her because he was too busy, that watched the flight of his companion.

* * *

 **Hell, how hard it was.** **But I did it. It is the penultimate chapter of the first cycle of Silver and Tails adventures in Equestria. The next chapter will be on this week. See you soon guys.**

 **Victor Andersen over and out.**


	13. The Comet flight

**Chapter number thirteen, and the completion of the first part of this story.**

* * *

 **Fifteen minutes before the "Flight of the comet."**

Silver could be seen making his way through the crowd of curious eyes, who examined him attentively and ask questions. However, this time, our "super hedgehog" was completely focused on the job. He had to get to the children, and find out how they feel, and that was his main goal at the moment. With furrowed brows and a stern look, he moved to his goal, completely ignoring the emerging issues and curious glances. And it had some success. Of course, curious eyes continue to ask questions and to annoy him, but Silver was held as a soldier. After all, if Tails told him to keep himself in hand, it means that the request to perform, not to have problems with the locals.

About five minutes later, he made his way through the crowd, sometimes colliding with them, but pushing them in different directions, and those who jumped in front of him, he just passed it by. Nothing could stop it at this point. After this time, Silver has finally emerged from the crowd, then went straight to the children, who had gathered a large crowd, and carefully examined the gifts that Apple Bloom received. Pinkie Pie was among them. However, without the clown suit, and just stood there, making them company. Grinning, he went to them.

However, it was worth it to take two steps, the two mares blocked his way. One was a acid green and another had blue and pink colored hair and a beige coat.

The three stopped short, and with wide eyes stared at each other, falling into a little trance. They fixed their eyes on each other, not quite knowing what to do or where to go in this case. However, they do know each other. These were the girls who irritated silvery-white unicorn earlier at the day in town when they stared at him curiously. Girls blinked several times, then smiled nervously and went slowly out of the way, not wanting to again hear him shouting furiously. But Silver only questioningly arched an eyebrow, and continued to look at the way they go. He did not quite understand why they behaved nervously. Then he frowned disapprovingly and looked back to the children. Sighing, he went to them to complete the mission.

Meanwhile, among the children, Apple Bloom with a happy smile, looked at her a huge mountain of gifts that her friends and family gave her. There were so many things that I do not even want to describe what was there.

"Well, where do you suggest to start?." Apple Bloom said, standing next to Spike, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo.

"Maybe we'll start with small?" Scootaloo asked.

"And then we will move to biggest." Spike finished her thought.

"And then we'll go to a global epic." Scootaloo said, "Oh yeah!"

Apple Bloom turned to her, "What kind of epic are you talking about?" she asked, slightly puzzled.

"Let's remember my birthday." Scootaloo said, "The most recent gift is always the most epic."

Sweetie Belle shook her head over her behavior, then she glanced at the pile of gifts. She used her magic to levitate one of the gifts to them. Present blue was wrapped in packaging, but does not have a label. It was enough to make the people fell into a slight puzzlement, because the gifts are always labels with the names of those who gave it. Beside this. Who would give such a gift, not signing it?

"I don't remember that this gift was among the rest ten minutes ago." Applebloom said.

"Any idea about who could give it?" Scootaloo asked.

"Nope. Not a clue." Applebloom answered.

"Oh, come on you." Spike said, with a slight tone of irony, "Half of all the gifts have not been signed."

"But then it will be difficult to find out about the one who gave it to thank him or her back." Sweetie Belle answered, then put the gift in front of them, "Okay, we have only two options. Either open or not." She looked at Apple Bloom, "What do you choose?"

AB raised her left eyebrow, ponder over the decision, then turned her eyes to the sky. But she did not have long to ponder as they heard a man's voice interrupted her thought.

"Is everything fine here?"

They instantly made their eyes wide, then turned in the direction of the owner of the voice, who was their new acquaintance, silvery-white in color. Silver with a completely calm look on his face, walked right up to the children and looked down at them, for obvious reasons. Everyone except Spike smiled back, glad to see the alien in their midst.

"Of course." Sweetie Belle answered, "Why do you ask? Did something happen?"

"No." Silver shook his head, "I just came to make sure that you have everything in order."

Apple Bloom smiled, "We have everything in order, Mr. Silver." she replied, "You do not have to worry."

"Good." Silver said with a smile, "Then sorry for disturbing you." He frowned and looked at Spike, who scowled back at him, "Do I need to say it again?"

Instead of answering, Spike raised his right eyebrow, down the left, then crossed his arms and looked up high, making it clear that he was still offended. He closed his eyes, then defiantly turned away from the unicorn. Silver squinted irritably, knowing that this draon kid is strong as a rock, and is not going to retreat from its position, slightly stooped.

"Obviously not."

Sweetie Belle, who arched his eyebrows questioningly over behavior Spike came close to him, then put his right hoof on his shoulder and shook him gently.

"Spike?" she called.

Opening one eye, the dragon looked at her corner of his eye, "Yes, honey?"

Sweetie Belle frowned in response, "Spike, I understand that you are offended by it, because he took you for a girl. But is it true that you still have not forgiven him. He's probably never seen dragons." She looked at Silver, "You haven't seen the dragons before, right Silver?"

Silver rolled his eyes to the sky above her attempts to reconcile them, then shook his head. Returning his attention to Sweetie Belle, hedgehog/unicorn raised an eyebrow.

"Sweetie Belle, I am grateful for your help, but you can see for yourself that he's not too much want to talk with me." He said, "Let him talk, when he wants."

"But it's wrong." Sweetie Belle protested.

"I know." Silver said with strong hint of annoyance in his voice, before to moving his gaze at the others. He again raised both eyebrows and opened his eyes wide, seeing a small package with a gift that was laying near the kids.

"I see that you start to unpack your presents." he said.

Apple Bloom smiled and nodded, "Yeah." she said with pride in her voice, "We decided to start now, and then we will continue, when it's over." She looked for a gift, "Some of those gifts I want to test with my friends."

"Oh." Silver then shrugged, "Okay, if you have everything in order, then I will go."

"Hey, wait." Sweetie Belle stopped him as soon as he started to walk away, "Don't go." Silver looked at her with a questioning look on his face, "Don't you want to know what's inside?"

"Nah, not really."

"Oh, come on." Sweetie Belle smirked, "I'm sure it will be something interesting. Please stay." She wiggled her eyebrows, "You probably still have to look after me."

Silver raised his right eyebrow, "But your sister here."

"So what? Does it change anything? In addition, don't forget that you said that I can exploit you as much as I want." She stood up, then took an important appearance, "According to this, Silver De Lorian, I demand you to stay and watch it with us."

This requirement was enough to Silver's face dissappeared and to his eyes turned so wide, that took the entire face area. Kids who are presented at this conversation laughed loudly, finding it funny. The girl had just demanded something from the powerful and stern warrior from another planet. This in itself was funny. Especially Spike laughed. Silver's mimics and reaction gave to the dragon kid an untold pleasure. As for the victim, the silvery white hedgehog/unicorn blinked twice before stoop and frown, continuing to look into the eyes of Sweetie Belle.

"I'm very I regret for told you this phrase." mobian said with a weariness in his voice, causing giggles from the girl. She came close and pointed her right hoof in his nose.

"You have to watch what you're saying." she said jokingly, to which her new friend a sourly smiled in response.

"You and your sister deserve each other." he said jokingly, then straightened up and sighed, "Well, since you insist ..."

"Yaaaaaaaay!" the kids cheered, then ran up to the gift table.

Silver with a smirk on his face shook his head, before following them. In the end, such things rarely happen with him. He just decided to take it for granted and decided not to ask too many questions. Sweetie Belle just stared after him with a smirk on her face, then looked at Spike, standing next to her. He grinned in response.

"It was so cool. I can look at how he suffers for the rest of the day." Dragon Kid said, which led to an attractive face disgruntled at Sweetie Belle. The smile disappeared from her face, and she narrowed her eyes disapprovingly, making it clear that she didn't like it.

Spike raised an eyebrow, "What?" he asked.

Sweetie Belle shook her head slowly, then followed the others.

"Nothing."

Spike watched her for a while, trying to figure out what could he hurt her anything. But then he just smiled, shrugged and followed her, humming something under his breath.

Running up to the gift, Applebloom grabbed it, then ripped the packaging and ribbon into pieces. What would not be in this gift, she must find out. She furiously tore apart the packaging, scattering fragments in different directions, in a state of terrible excitement. Moments later, she completely tore the package apart, leaving only a sealed box. AB stopped, then looked back at her friends.

"Well? Here we go." she said, before opening the gift.

But in less than a moment, out of the box as a kind of jumped pink pony dressed as a clown. She shot confetti in different directions. It was really a shock. Apple Bloom nzad even jumped in fright. However, Pinkie Pie just laughed out loud, standing on a round ball.

"Oh, your face." She kept saying with a laugh, "It was really something."

Apple Bloom blinked several times, then walked to the pink pony.

"Pinkie Pie? I do not understand. What is all this?"

"Oh, nothing." Pinkie said, as soon as she jumped off the ball and looked at her, "It was just fun." She patted her on the head, causing a light laugh, "Fun, which now will always be with you."

Silver, watching it all with a questioning look on his face was shocked, probably more than anyone else.

"What was that?" he asked himself.

"It was Pinkie Pie, Mr. Silver." Diamond Tiara told him, hearing his question.

All that Silver could do was nod as he stared at the pink pony. For some reason, he was frightened by this behavior, it is reasonable considering it is not quite normal. Or, to be precise, very abnormal.

Pinkie Pie, meanwhile, ceased to wag Apple Bloom's head, then looked up, then glanced at the crowd. She gasped, seeing a silver-white unicorn among children, then pointed at him right hoof.

"YOU!"

Silver made his eyes wide, then looked around. Glancing back at Pinkie Pie, he arched his eyebrows questioningly, then put the left hoof on his chest, as if going to ask: "Me?".

"Did you change your mind?" Pinkie Pie asked him.

Silver again looked around as if looking for an escape route.

"I do not understand what you're saying." He said a nervous tone. Glancing back toward the pink pony, he saw, as it is already a few inches away from him and flashed him a terrible smile. Much to Silver cried out in terror and jumped back. Then he frowned and bared his teeth in response.

"Do not do that again!" he snarled, "Never! Never! Never!"

"Oh, sorry." Pinkie giggled, "I just thought that you can show some of these alien-tricks. You're an alien. Show something that only you aliens can do."

Apple Bloom made her eyes wide, "Hey, sure, I forgot." she said, then ran right up to Silver, "Can you show us some trick? I asked you about this earlier in the day. And you have not told us."

"Trick?" Silver asked in disbelief, "I'm sorry, but I do not know how ..."

"Please. We really want to see it." one kid said.

"But I..."

"Trick! Trick! Trick! Trick! Trick!" shouted the children.

Silver felt very insecure and embarrassed because he didn't know what to do. He was in complete disbelief of such a reaction and the child's requests. It was for him quite a novelty, because people usually asking Sonic, or Knuckles, or Tails about this, but never asking him. Glancing back at Pinkie Pie, he saw a pink pony grins in response.

"You do not want these children to be disappointed. Right?" she asked.

Mobian frowned back, then looked at the children. They continued to chant it, demanding the trick.

" _It seems that now I'm in deep shit."_ he thought, _"What do I have to show them?"_ He raised an eyebrow, then looked up at the sky, _"What would you do Sonic?"_ he suddenly made his eyes wide, _"Hey, wait a second!"_ He grinned, _"You're not here, Sonic!"_ He looked down his eyes and looked toward the horizon, _"So go to hell! It's my turn to be a superstar!"_

Glancing back at the crowd of teenagers, Silver grinned even more.

"Okay." he yelled, causing everyone else to remain silent, "You want a trick? You will get it!"

The children gasped in the anticipation and excitement, and all made their eyes wide. Silver nodded to himself, then looked at his horn. He charged to energy and him horn began to shine. A moment later he was all covered with bright blue aura.

"Allright." he said quietly to himself, "I have not had time to test it, but I do not have it."

He began to shine brighter, causing to everyone who sees it to close their eyes, and those who didn't watch, pay attention to the bright glow of unknown origin. They all gasped in admiration, seeing who it was, and then began to gather around him, but keeping their distance on the safe side. Their eyes sparkled as the stars, as soon as they noticed it. They all made their eyes wide, then moved a short distance. Although no longer in awe, but more at a loss, because they did not understand what he was doing.

Silver also continued to shine brighter and brighter, until his aura has not reached the peak, and he did not open his eyes. He grinned once felt his psychokinetic energy, he then looked at Pinkie Pie. Pink pony looked at him with a poker face, and being in a light loss. She then shook her head, then raised left eyebrow.

"I'm sorry, but are you going to explode?" she asked.

"No." Silver said, "I can not explode."

Pinkie sighed with relief, "Phew, thank Celestia. I thought that ..."

"It's no use!" Silver said with a coolness in his voice.

Pinkie made her eyes wide, "No use what?"

But there was no answer, as further silvery white mobian pulled into the heavens struggled by creating a powerful enough sonic boom and a gust of wind, which caused hair of all present to sway under its strength. All of them have arranged their eyes to the sky, look after Silver, flies with great speed.

"He can fly?" Sweetie Belle asked herself abide in disbelief and delight.

"Wow!" Apple Bloom murmured, with happy smile on her face, "Best birthday ever!"

Silver was flying in the sky, breaking with the help of his forces, all existing laws of physics and logic, wearing a wide and happy smile on his face. He happily shouted, incredibly joyful fact that he regained his strength and ability.

"WOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOO... SUPERMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

 **To Miles, Twilight, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rainbow Dash and Rarity.**

Miles and five pony girls looked at flying "comet" with shocked faces, quite affected by this action.

"Twilight?" Rarity spoke.

"No, Rarity." Violet pony answered the unasked question, "That's impossible. It's impossible to fly with the help of magic THAT fast."

"Magic?" Miles grunted, "Twilight, he told you that this is not magic."

Twilight looked at him still in shock, "So what?" she asked, "In our world, it's like magic. And no one in this world can fly faster than sound besides pegasi."

Rainbow Dash's mouth opened wide, "Faster than sound?" she looked at Miles, "You're trying to say that your friend can fly with the help of this thing faster than sound?"

Miles looked at her, "I do not know if he could fly faster than sound, since I did not measure its speed." He chuckled, "I did not have time." He raised his right eyebrow, "But I have at least two friends at home who can run faster than sound."

Dash's jaw dropped even more, then she looked up. Then she frowned, bared teeth and spread its wings, ready to take off.

"No way!"

She struggles tore into the sky, creating a strong gust of wind, rushing for the bastard who dared to encroach on her ego. Miles made his eyes wide, looking after her. He froze and fell into a trance, not knowing what to do and how to respond. Most likely, he was just amazed by the fact that this girl can fly so fast.

"Wow!" he groaned, "That was fast as ***censored***!"

The girls gasped, as he cursed, then frowned, bared their teeth and looked at him.

"Miles!"

Mile jumped in fright, then smiled nervously and looked at them all in turn.

"Girls? He-he..."

 **To Silver.**

Happy Silver flew through the skies, using its power to the fullest, without leaving myself absolutely nothing through it. He was grinning from ear to ear, feeling the happiness filled him up to his ears for what he regained these abilities. After flying a few dozen meters, he paused, then floating in the air. He looked at the crowd, which had been down there, a few hundred meters away from him, then he smirked and crossed his arms. Oh, I mean the front ... Bah, nevermind, you got it.

"Yes!" he rejoiced, "I can fly again!"

"SILVER!" Rainbow Dash's angry voice was heard. Much to Silver made his eyes wide, then turned his gaze toward the rainbow haired pony, who flew straight at him.

Angry that some alien dares to touch her ego, Dash flew sharply to Silver, then buried her her nose in his. Silva leaned slightly back, making his eyes wide, and being in a state of extreme perplexity, not understanding what the hell is going on.

"How did you do that? You know how to fly? So fast? Why didn't you say that?" she asked with a strong tone of excitement in her voice.

Silver blinked twice, before use his strength and levitate it a little further away. As soon as he pushed the Dash for a few meters, he frowned.

"Because you never asked me about it." Silver said, "Why do I need say this, if you did not ask me?"

Rainbow crossed her arms and raised her left eyebrow.

"Okay, let's go to the other side." she said, "I have long been looking for a worthy competitor, who could compete with me at speed. However, every time someone receives a call, it is waiting for the same final. Loss." she grinned, "If you decided that you're faster than me, there is only one honest way to find out."

"Which way?" Silver asked in disbelief.

Dash flew a little closer, "I challenge you to a race." she said smugly, "You and me. Now. From Ponyville to Canterlot and back. Who wins, is the fastest thing alive."

Silver's eyes narrowed, then sighed in exasperation, "You're the same as Sonic." he muttered.

Dash made her eyes wide, "Who?"

Silver shook his head, "Nevermind. I'm just saying that you chose the wrong person for the race."

"WHAT?!" Dash shouted.

"My powers given to me not for some miserable races and fun, but for much more important things." Silver said heroicaly, "To help those who need help, to protect and to save them from a threat. That's why I was born, and this is what I have sworn." he shook his head, "This is a thousand times more important than some shitty race which bring only harm. Remember once and for all! I've never raced, and I never will race!" after Silver finished his speech, he rushed back to idle.

As for the cyan pony, she continued to float in the air while staying in an easy loss. She had just rebuffed. She had just been denied in the race. One surprise after another. She looked back at the crowd, then chased after mobian unicorn.

* * *

 **Near the entrance to the farm, two hours later.**

On the streets completely dark. The stars and the moon shone brightly over the farm. Guests who have been here for a long time had gone home after the celebration ends. Now there were only the owners farm, mane and six in its entirety. They were accompanied by three sisters and one brother (Spike), all of which, as one person staring at the silver-white unicorn, who had an extraordinary pride finally becoming a superstar. Back at Mobius, he always remained in the shadows of his colleagues who give a general fame and popularity. Now, however, he was ahead of the rest, which gave him even greater sense of grandeur. And he liked it.

"It was so cool. You can fly so fast using magic." Sweetie Belle spoke enthusiastically, "Or how do you call it? In general, it was so cool that I do not even know what to compare it."

"Hey." very annoyed Scootaloo's voice protested her, "He's a cheater if something!" Sweetie Belle and others turned to her, "He used magic, and it gave him a huge advantage. He can not be faster than Dash!"

"And I did say that he was faster than Dash?" Sweetie Belle said, "I just said it was cool when he's able to fly fast using magic, but I didn't say that he is flying faster than Dash."

"She's right, Scoots." AB agreed, "Admit that what he did was super cool."

Scootaloo opened her mouth to argue with her friend, but then she just sighed, because she could not deny the banal and obvious. She grinned and nodded to her.

"Well, you're right." she said, "It was quite impressive."

Silver sighed, with a light tone of irritation in his head, but still sustained the conversation, keeping his trademark charming smile.

"Thanks for the compliment, young lady." It was the only thing he could utter.

"Now, now, darling." Rarity intervened in their conversation, standing in front of her assistant, "It would be very impolite tone, if you continue to ask our guest too many unnecessary questions. In the last two hours this is the only place you're talking about."

"But, it was so cool!" Apple Bloom said happily.

"Big deal." Spike said with skepticism in his voice, "Flying through the air using magic. It was as if you'd never seen it before."

"Spike!" Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo and Applebloom barked at him once turned to him. Dragon Kid jumped in fright and made his eyes wide.

"What?" he asked, his arms outstretched to the sides, "It's truth."

"Oh, really?" Sweetie Belle spoke sarcastically, "Can you recall your face, after he took off? How your eyes shone like stars, and your mouth was open so wide, as if you saw a mountain of free gems."

Spike smiled nervously, "Well ..."

"And how do you run around all present and boasted about what "you with this guy best friends"?" Applebloom continued.

Spike frowned, "HEY!" he moaned.

Much to Mane-six, and their sister laughed. But Spike did not laugh. He narrowed his eyes hurt and crossed his arms. He pursed his lips, letting him know that he does not like this situation.

Miles, who was standing at some distance, looking at it with a smirk on his face. He did not feel sorry for Spike, and was not happy for the fact that his companion received the status of a star hours. He just decided to stand aside and watch it from the outside and to keep silent.

After the laughter died down, Rarity shook her head, then looked at the children.

"Okay, darlings." she said, "It's late, I propose to go home and have a rest. Today ..." she yawned, "... was surprisingly exhausting."

Apple Bloom looked at the girls and Spike, with a smirk on her face.

"Good night guys." she said, then galloped toward the farm house. Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo and Spike exchanged glances with each other, then the orange pegasus the girl walked toward her house. company members escorted her eyes, before she never disappear from their kind, and then Applejack looked at Miles. She shook her head, then went to him.

"Ya sure don't want ta spend the night at farm today?" she said, "Ah' could give ya a room, partner."

"I'm very grateful, Applejack. But I don't want to drag a huge bag through the town to your farm." Miles said amiably, "Besides, I'll be safer to work on my projects in Fluttershy's home."

Applejack shrugged, "Well, okay then." She said, "Then to-morrow."

Miles nodded, "See you tomorrow."

AJ winked, then headed toward her house.

"Good night, everypony."

"Good night." replied the other. Rainbow Dash, then grinned and glanced at Silver. She came close to him, what made him feel uncomfortable again. He rised his left eyebrow again.

"Maybe you think I don't know but I know." She said, "One day, you'll want to make the race, and I'll be the first one to take the call." she spread her wings and then flew into the air, "Good night, kids. Be careful with nightmares." She rushed toward of her house with great speed.

The rest looked to the side, where she flew for short time, then they looked at each other again. Rarity flashed her pretty curious emotion toward Silver, then came close to him.

"Um, darling." She said, "About this trick with your ability to fly. Sometimes there are times when I need to quickly get from one place to another, and I can not do this because of my speed." She smiled, "You think you can teach me this?"

"Yeah, me too." Sweetie Belle caught her idea, smiling excitedly.

Silver, making his eyes wide, blinked twice, then bared his teeth nervously.

"I don't know, boss." he said, "I have not taught anyone before, but I can try."

"Really?" Sweetie Belle asked again, "And I'll be able to fly faster than light?" she jumped up and tossed her front legs in the air, "Awesome."

Silver's eyes narrowed, "But only if you will listen to me."

"We'll do all that you ask us, sir." Sweetie Belle said, once stood at attention and saluted him. But suddenly, she began to yawn, then chomps after sleepy expression appeared on her face. Silver and Rarity questioningly arched an eyebrow, then looked at each other. Then they looked at her and Silva smiled, then used the powers to levitate her on his back.

"It seems that you need a personal transport, little lady." he looked at Rarity, "I hope you do not mind."

"Not at all, darling." Rarity gently smiled at him, making it clear that she doesn't mind. Silver winked at her, then headed toward the town.

"Then let's go." he said, as soon as the rest of the company followed him. Spike, looking at Sweetie Belle laughed softly, walking next to Twilight. White mare, of course, heard him laugh, frowned and looked at him.

"Sleepy head." Dragon teased causing Sweetie Belle to snarl and baring her teeth. Spike, of course laughed in response, but his triumph was short-lived, since then Twilight grabbed him with her magical grip and levitated him on her back. Spike made his eyes wide, then he glanced at Twi's eyes, who smirked in response. Then he just frowned and pouted.

"Well, thank you, Twilight." he said resentfully, then yawned. Twi began to giggle over his behavior, then shook her head and looked ahead. Silver and Sweetie Belle looked at the dragon-boy with a grin on their faces, sensing their victory, then looked at each other. They exchanged a wink, then both glanced ahead to keep track of, where they are going.

Miles, who had been watching his companion, also grinning, looked at Fluttershy, who was on his left.

"Hey." he called, what drew her attention, "Thank you for allowing to stay with you. I am very grateful."

Fluttershy wiked at him, answering a gentle smile, "You're welcome, Miles. You can feel like at home." she giggled, "Now we'll be able to finish this coffee, which you bought."

"Be sure, we will." he said, then turned to Twilight. He arched his eyebrows, then went up to her and walked at her right.

"Twilight."

Twilight turned to him.

"You often say the word magic." he is said, "Well, maybe, while we're walking, you will tell me what kind of magic is this?"

Twilight squealed, then smiled happily at his request, "Of course." she said, "I'll tell you everything."

Pinkie Pie, who was walking a little behind near Rarity, giggled over the behavior of her friend, then looked at the white pony.

"It seems that the two soul mates finally found each other." she immediately made her eyes wide, as Rarity, wearing a gentle smile on her face, staring ahead, and seemed to ignore everything that happens around it. Pinkie Pie raised an eyebrow, then glanced to where Rarity looks. She grinned, seeing silver-white unicorn that carries Sweetie Belle on his back and what it says to her, then looked back at the fashionista. However, the white pony continued to look forward, not paying attention to the pink. Pinkie Pie shook her head, then lightly shoved Rarity on the shoulder to get her back on the ground. Rarity's eyes were wide, as soon as it happened, then she looked at her friend.

"Yes, Pinkie?"

"It seems that somepony have crush on someone." Pinkie said softly and jokingly.

"What?" Rarity gasped, "What are you talking about?" She frowned, "Pinkie, I don't know what fly has bitten you, to your head appeared these thoughts." she grinned, "I'm just glad that my assist / guest has finally made friends with our ponies and with my sister."

"And why then, your face is all pink?" Pinkie teased.

Rarity gasped again, then began to sweat, "Well, you see ..."

"Relax." Pinkie said friendly and winked at her, "I won't tell anyone."

* * *

 **And so, I dare to proudly say that the first part of this series is finished. It was very difficult. I had to rewrite several chapters to the story look more or less natural, and I think what I got to do it.** **Leave your feedback and tell us what you think about it. Add to Favourites, and then follow, if you like, and do reviews.**

 **Vic of the house of Andersen tells you all "Valar Dohaeris!"**

 **I'll see you soon. Bye.**


	14. Expectation

**So, guys, I have a beer. And I'm not afraid to use it. Joking, of course.**

 **Yes, I know, that familiarity with the characters dragged on for a very long time, but as it turns out, when you have a lot of things that you want to tell, and your hands are itching from writing.** **However, this does not mean that fic will suffer from this. I still have a lot of ideas that you will see soon.**

 **My personal thanks to _Grudgethrower_ for his advices. ****Thank you very much for your lore. But unfortunatly, I can not add it in the fourteenth chapter, because by the time you wrote it, the chapter was already written. But I'll keep that in mind. Thank you very much. I will definitely add this to my story, but in a later chapters.**

 **Now let's go directly to the chapter.**

* * *

 **Equestria, Ponyville. Somewhere in the town center.**

Two weeks have passed since two mobian heroes accidentally hit in Equestria. Since then, a lot of water has flowed. Almost all of Equestrian ponies ignored the newcomers from Mobius, except for those who knew about who they are and what status they have. Silver worked at Carousel Boutique as Rarity's assistant, by helping her with her work. He also served as another bunch of features that were more informal than formal. And Miles paced from one workplace to another and worked at AJ's farm. For the most part he worked, repairing a variety of techniques that are here.

On the street was a beautiful sunny day.

In the town park it was the most ordinary and usual day, which only can be. Ponies walked around, enjoying life and having a good time. They talked to each other, smiling, laughing and having a good time. Among this large crowd you can see two very familiar figures moving through the town, leading an important conversation with each other. One of them was orange pegasus and the other was violet alicorn. The two of them smiled at each other, leading a good and informative conversation. Miles had a saddle-bag on his back. He constantly lugging tools with him, in the case if he need something to repair, if it is necessary.

"So what about your flight lessons?" Twilight asked her companion.

"Perfectly." Miles replied, then looked back at his wings and spread them. He waved his wings several times, smiling like a happy child, "I have learned to control them." he hid the wings, then turned back to Twilight, "Just a little bit, and I'll learn to fly."

"Keep it up, professor." Twilight said, "I know how it feels. I'm also a long time getting used to the fact that I had wings."

"Thanks for the support, Twilight." Miles told her friendly, but with a certain amount of sarcasm, "Although it makes a little sense, if we live in a world that we'll leave soon."

"You're welcome." Twilight said with a smile, "And do not tell me the premature farewells. You have still a week before you go to the Canterlot."

Miles grinned at her, then he stopped and looked toward the mountains. There, on a tall mountain, he saw a huge castle, which stands on the left side. He narrowed his eyes, portraying the oscar drama.

"I know it sounds silly, but they are so close, and at the same time so far." he turned to Twilight, "Are you sure they can not to accept us a little faster?"

Twilight smiled at him, then came close and put a left hoof on his shoulder, "Miles, please don't hurry." she asked, "We have just started to get used to the fact that you and your friend is here. It would have been nice if you stayed with us a little longer. You're an aliens from another planet where there is intelligent life too. And it means for a many new features, new ideas, new contacts." She shook her head, "May be you come to us by accident but that does not change the fact that we can be good friends."

Her words caused even more the malicious grin on Miles' face. He turned to face her, before her a hug around the shoulders. Like a friend. No truth, just as a friend.

"You're right, Twilight." he said cheerfully, causing Twi to giggle, "You're absolutely right. But only stop calling me professor. I do not have professorial education." He let go of her, and then they headed toward the Sweet Apple Acres.

"By the way, do you know where's Silver?" Twilight asked him.

"He, Fluttershy and Rarity went in Canterlot this morning." Miles said, "He told me that Rarity will needs some help in her Canterlot Carousel. Why do you ask?"

"I have a lot of questions to his magic. I had never seen anypony flying so fast with help of magic." Twilight said with a strong curiosity tone in her voice.

"You know, Twilight? One of these days I should tell you what I think about magic." Miles said wearily and sarcastic.

* * *

 **In Canterlot.**

On the street, in the direction of the boutique, you can see how the pieces of silver-white unicorn and yellow-pink Pegasus walked around town with a happy expression of their faces. As well as all ponies in the country, they enjoyed good weather and warm sun. The smiles on their faces said exactly that. Silver, however, is sometimes looked at the suitcases, which levitated around him. About fifteen large suitcases were surrounded by bright blue aura. Guess why. Making sure that everything is in place, Silver nodded in satisfaction, then looked at the road ahead.

Fluttershy trotted to his right, too, smiling and enjoying the day. She carried on the saddle-bag in which it was drawn her Cutie mark. From bags sticking out a few feathers. They walked in silence for several minutes. After this time, they stopped at a small store, on which was written: "Products and fabric for your clothes". Fluttershy could no longer hold back the enjoyment weather, and lifted her head up. She is took a deep breath, then exhaled through the mouth. Then she opened her eyes and looked at her companion.

"Ah, this day is just wonderful." she said happily.

"I can not disagree." Silver told her with a smile, then looked around the street, "I'll never ceases to amaze with your world. Four consecutive days of good weather." He looked at her, "Can you see what we have on the list?"

Fluttershy nodded, then took out a piece of paper out of her saddlebag. She is fixed her gaze on this sheet.

Silver meanwhile levitated bags on the ground, then put them on the pavement. He carefully placed them, lest they fell to each other, then turned to Fluttershy and came close to her. He stood to the right of hers, then looked in the paper, too. Two silently studied the list, which was signed Rarity to understand that she asked them to pick up.

"Hmm. Umm, we need to take five bundles of pink velvet." Fluttershy said, then looked up and looked at the Silver, "I think I can take it myself. Can you wait here? I mean, if you don't mind."

Silver raised his eyes and looked at her, "Sure." he said, "I don't think I can go through that door ..." he sighed, squinted, then looked at bags, which had fifteen pieces, "... with all this weight." He looked again at Fluttershy, "Besides, you've got all the money." He smiled, "Go. I'll look after things."

Fluttershy nodded to him, then she came close to the door and went inside. After she disappeared inside, Silver went towards a bunch of bags and suitcases, then sat down next to them. His eyes began to scanning the street in search of something interesting. However, after a few seconds he heard the sound of the door opening. He arched his eyebrows, then turned toward the door. He made his eyes wide, seeing Fluttershy with five rolls of velvet fabric in her saddle-bag. Happy smile was visible on her face, talking about what they already bought everything needed and can now go back to the boutique.

Silvery-white unicorn was surprised at such a speed. He blinked a few times, looking at Fluttershy's eyes, then got to his feet. He sent his energy into the horn.

"That was fast." he said in surprise, then seamlessly suitcases and bags have soared over the duet, "How did you do it?"

"Uh, Sassy Saddles made a pre-order in this store." Fluttershy said with shyness in her voice, much to Silver questioningly arched an eyebrow, "We only had to give the money and take the rolls." She lowered her eyes, "That was all."

Silver nodded, "Good." he said with a touch of incredulity in his voice. The two went back in the direction of the boutique. Sighing, silvery-white unicorn looked to the heavens.

"Phew." he moaned, "I think it will drag on for the whole day. But were able to manage just one hour."

Fluttershy turned to him, still smiling, "Well, if you want to know, it's usually all happens much longer. When Spike helped Rarity to carry these bags, it takes longer."

Silver turned to her and raised an eyebrow, "Why Rarity was not wearing her bag herself?" he asked a little angrily, "She's a unicorn. She knows how to use psychokinesis."

"Magic." Fluttershy corrected.

"Magic. She can levitate a variety of items on her own, and her hands are always free." Silver paused as his eyes narrowed, "I mean hooves."

"But Silver, she's a lady." Fluttershy replied.

Silver frowned, "So what?"

It was enough to Fluttershy slightly nervous. She is slightly stooped, dropped her head down and bared her teeth nervously. Her pose and gait were so cute and clumsy that Silver could not resist. He squinted, as he realized that he's asking too many questions, and shook his head.

"Well, you see ..." Fluttershy started to spoke.

"Wait." Silver interrupted her with a calm tone of voice, "Do not say anything. Forget about it. Another world, another rules." He looked forward, "Mobius on everything is completely different."

Fluttershy lifted up as a curiosity appeared on her attractive face, then came close to the unicorn, and fixed her eyes on him.

"Really?" she asked in quiet whisper. However, since she was very close to him, he could hear her whisper. He looked at her. His eyes grew wide again, once he noticed that she is too close to him. This added a little more embarrassment in his already awkward situation. Silver colored slightly, then he took his eyes away. He smiled nervously before speaking.

"Naturally." he said, "I just turned the wrong way." He narrowed his eyes in frustration and slouched, "Again."

His words caused an involuntary smile on Fluttershy's little face. She then moved away from him, and slightly accelerated. Silver also went on to work in the mode of shyness. She just approached him so closely. And for no reason. What's wrong with her? Or not. What's wrong with him? He blushed in front of a girl who is a pony although he's a hedgehog himself. But if he now also a pony it's okay, yes? Next, he decided to turn off the shyness mode and replaced it by severe mode. He frowned, then straightened up and accelerated, too, to keep up with yellow pony.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, in Canterlot carousel.**

In the shop, meanwhile, Rarity finished with another dress made for the next customer. She just straightened the collar on this dress that everything was right. The boutique at that moment was empty because it was close to dinner time. This means that soon will break. Sassy Saddles at this point checked paper with orders, carefully wathing each of them. She went back and forth, humming something under her breath as her gaze was focused and confident. In general, it was the most unusual orders, that fashion designer can only can have. After reviewing all the orders Sassy stopped, nodded to herself, then lifted her head and looked at Rarity. White pony at this point finished to adjusting the collar. She smiled, then took a few steps back.

"Aaaaand done." she said with a happy voice, "Now we can accurately assume that the work on this dress is finished."

The client, who was a bright blue mare with a red mane and tail, smiled at her, then nodded.

"Thank you, Miss Rarity." she said, then looked at Sassy Saddles, "Miss Saddles how much do I owe you?"

"I ask to go for me." Sassy Saddles said, then went to the cash register, "Now we'll do the calculation."

The client nodded, then she headed toward the cash register to pay for the dress. Rarity stared at her, and then as it goes, then she sighed with relief and joy. She used magic to remove the glasses, then wiped the sweat with a handkerchief.

The client, meanwhile, paid for the dress, and then she walked out of the boutique. But when it come to the door, the door opened. She stopped suddenly, then made her eyes wide in surprise. Fluttershy happily went inside, without even paying attention to the client. Next Silver appeared in the doorway. However, our knight stopped noticing mare, staring on him with suprise. He stood in the doorway for a few seconds, not knowing what he should do. But then he smiled and walked out of the doors to the client was able to get out. Mare smiled at him after he did it, then she nodded and headed for the exit.

"Thank you, sir." she said amiably, as she walked past him.

Silver nodded to her, then he stepped inside the store. Then he frowned before levitating the bags with required material inside. After that a satisfied smirk appeared on his lips, and he closed the doors with his powers. Nodding with satisfaction, he turned towards the other girls and went to them.

Fluttershy and Rarity greeted each other with a smile, once yellow pony reached to the white.

"My darlings. It's good that you have returned so quickly." Rarity ascertained, then looked at Silver, "You took everything that we asked for?"

Silver nodded, then looked at the suitcases, "Yes. All according to your list." he said, then looked at Sassy, "But I don't really understand why you need so many tissues. These reserves are sufficient to you for two hundred years."

Sassy smiled at him, before come close, "Silver." she said, "Canterlot Carousel caters a lot of ponies per week. If the fabric is over, we will lose our reputation." she grinned as the villain, "Plus." she smiled happily, then he looked at the suitcases, "There's also something personaly for us."

Silver arched his eyebrows in a question mark, and then he turned to the suitcases.

"Personally for you?" he asked, before meeting with Sassy's eyes, "But there's just a tissue."

"That's the whole point, my dear Silver." Rarity's voice was heard, causing Silver to turn to her. Rarity and Fluttershy trotted close and stood on his left side.

"The beauty of working for yourself is that you can always do something for yourself." Rarity continued her lecture and then they all glanced at still levitating the suitcases, "I always keep a specially taking tissue margin, to do something for me and my friends." she looked at him again, "Do you understand?"

Silver nodded uncertainly, "I think so." he said, then looked at suitcases, "However, I was out of the simple life for too long, to understand these things." he turned to the Sassy, "Where to put it?"

"Leave it here for now." Sassy said to him, "To begin with let's check if everything is in place."

Silver smiled and nodded, "Okay." he said, then levitated the suitcases on the floor, "Then we should not waste time." He turned to the yellow pony, "Fluttershy, I need ..."

"Here." Fluttershy told him, handing the list.

It was too sudden to Silver took it as follows. He shuddered slightly, feeling a little embarrassed by the incident. Exactly the same as what he felt when the yellow pony closer to him on the street, a little earlier. With anxiety in his head, but with the relative calm on the face, Silver took the list, then nervously nodded to Fluttershy, and turned back to the Sassy. He went to the "Canterlot Carousel" manager. Rarity and Fluttershy, meanwhile, exchanged glances with each other, still smiling.

"Fluttershy, I need you in the design studio while they check list." Rarity offered.

"Okay." Fluttershy agreed. Then they both went to the second floor to make tea.

Sassy and Silver, meanwhile, checked purchased textile and decoration. Silver kept the list in his hoof, and Sassy opened the bag and checked the contents one by one. Checking time took about two minutes. Once they are convinced that everything in the field, they looked at each other again and exchanged smiles.

"Well, all in their places." Sassy stated, "Can you help me to clean it up?"

"Sure." Silver answered, "Let's get started."

Silver and Sassy charged their energy into the horns, then looked at the bag. One by one the bags began to shine and psychokinetic magic aura, then from there things started to take off. Many things. All these things started to levitate through the room and hold them the necessary space on the shelves.

"So, how do you live in our world?." Sassy has decided to start a conversation.

"Now I feel much better than on the first day." Silver said, then put a a roll of bright red cloth on the shelf, "Frankly, that during those two weeks that I spent here, I really enjoyed your place. You have quietly, calmly, peacefully. To be honest, I would not refuse to live here where for a couple of more years. I even some sad for we're leaving in a week."

Sassy made her eyes wide, freezing in front of the shelves, with a roll of blue cloth that she levitated by magic. Then she returned to the ground, and put a roll on the shelf. Without changing the surprised expression, she glanced at her companion.

"Are you serious?" she asked with a tone of mild incredulity in her voice. Silver levitated roll of white cloth on the shelf, then turned to her questioning expression on his face. He arched his eyebrows and opened his mouth slightly.

"Did I say something wrong?" he asked.

"You said that you and your friend who are here with you, leave Equestria in a week." Sassy said as she trotted two steps closer to him.

"Well... yes." Silver uttered.

Sassy arched eyebrows, "But Rarity said that Princess Celestia can just find the time in a week, to take you." she said with a hint of suspicion, "Do you really think that once you'll appear she immediately sends you home, not even knowing where your house?"

Silver made his eyes very wide. So wide that they took the entire area of his face.

"You want to say that we ..."

"I want to tell you ..." Sassy started to answer the unasked question, "That Princess Celestia unlikely to be able to send you home just as you arrive in a castle. I'm certainly not an expert in magic, and never traveled to other worlds but it's quite logical."

After her words Silver's jaws droped to the floor.

"What?" he asked.

Sassy found his behavior is quite nice and giggled at him. After she calmed down, she came closer to him and helped his lower jaw to close.

"You're too naive, Silver de Lorian." she said playfully, before proceeding to impose order in the boutique. She again charged the energy in her horn and levitated a few tissues. Then she start to arrange the rolls with a cloth on the shelves. Silver also just looked at her with a blank look on his face, knowing that he again ran too far ahead. He frowned, then he sniffed and looked at the suitcases.

 _"Congratulations moron!"_ he thought to himself, _"You ***censored*** up!" _pause _, "Again!"_

He levitated white fabric with pink and blue stripes on the shelf, then turned to Sassy, still frowning.

"Well, at least I can thank you." he said with a tone of sarcasm in his voice, causing the mare to make her eyes wide and turn to him.

"For what?"

"For you told me about it." Silver said, then continued to place the fabrics on the shelves, "Thanks to you I now know that I no need expect a miracle, and I will take the fact that we're stuck here quietly." He smiled sourly, and looked at the mare, "Thank you."

He looked back on the shelves and put a red cloth on it.

Sassy was looking at him with a surprised expression for a while, before shrugging. She smiled and continued to place the fabric on the shelves.

"You're welcome." was the only thing she said with a friendly tone in her voice. Over the next minute they just continued to go about their direct duties as employees of "Carousel" (yes, I decided to call it that way). They didn't say a single word, just enjoying the silence.

"Aaaaaaaaaa ..." Women's screams were heard in the back room. Much to Sassy and Silver made their eyes wide and their mouths wide open. They exchanged glances with each other, then glanced at studio door.

"Is that Rarity?" Sassy asked rhetorically.

"What the hell?!" Silver also asked rhetorically.

"Aaaaaaaaaa ..." screams was heard again.

After hearing the second cry, Silver turned on the Superman mode, then glanced at Sassy.

"Sassy, call the police!" he said sternly, then took a fighting stance and recom flashed bright blue aura. His psychokinetic energy instantly surrounded him and he flashed like a fireball. Sassy could not contain her admiration and looked at him in awe.

"Wow." she whispered.

However, her delight was short-lived, because in just a second, Silver sharply rushed at the door. He knocked the door to hell, then rushed inside and froze on the spot, while still working in fighter mode. With clenched teeth and with burning eyes, he stood on this spot, menacingly glaring on the "threat."

However, after a moment, he immediately ceased to shine. His pupils returned to normal form, and he arched his eyebrows questioningly. He rose to the normal position, and then tilted his head slightly to the right as he saw how Rarity with the drama on her face sitting in front of a roll velvet of fabric covered by water. Yes, Rarity just dropped a cup of tea in her precious fabric. And no danger.

"Oh no." Rarity cried, "All is lost. The fabric is destroyed." sobbing, "How could I let this happen?" She closed her eyes, then sat on the floor and began to sob dramatically. She hadn't even noticed that Silver had just knocked out the door. But Fluttershy noticed it. The yellow pony grinned nervously and lightly shaking from the incident being scared. It was something she had not expected.

Silver sighed in disappointment, then narrowed his eyes. At this point, Sassy with a questioning look on her face stood to his right. They exchanged glances with each other, then glanced again at the girls. They trotted to them to find out the reason.

"Hey, what happened?" Silver asked.

Rarity sobbed several times, before opening her eyes and looking at her assistant.

"I spilled tea on a velvet roll, Sylvie." she said, with strong sadness in her voice, "This roll was supposed to be part of my new project, and now ..." she interrupted herself, then made her eyes wide, "Hey, wait! You knocked out the door?"

Silver instantly turned on nervous mode, then abruptly turned around at the door. The door was completely knocked out of the loop, and lying on the floor. Sassy, Fluttershy and Rarity rose to their feet, then surrounded Silver on all sides. All four looked at the door for some time, trying to gather with thoughts. But then the girls glanced at the silver-white guy. Silva felt that someone was watching at him at this moment, then blinked a few times. Then he looked into all the girls' eyes, feeling their shock. Then he looked back at the door and smiled nervously. He laughed feeling his own helplessness, then cringed and glanced at Sassy.

"Um. Sassy, do you have a tools?" he asked nervously. Girls blinked several times before a disapproving frown.

* * *

 **Fifteen minutes later.**

Rarity, Fluttershy and Sassy Saddles worked on the organization of the boutique in absolute silence. They wore smiles on their faces, sometimes about something talking, thus breaking the silence. But, for the most part, they were silent.

Silver, meanwhile, was repairing the door, he just broke. His eyebrows were furrowed. His face expressed strong irritation. However, it was not annoyance at the girls, who forced him to repair the door, but annoyance at himself. He could not stand when it happens, and he hated to fail those who trust in him. In his teeth, he wore a few screws, and in the left hoof he held a screwdriver, he tightened the screws. In fact he almost fixed it. He remains only to tighten the lower door hinge.

Rarity, hung her new dress on a mannequin before looking at her assistant. She raised her right eyebrow, noticing that he was almost finished with the door, then went to him. She came close to him, to offer all-in only a few inches, then cleared her throat, trying to get his attention.

"Ahem."

Silver stopped to tighten the screw in the door hinges, then looked at his boss with his trademark "I know I'm an idiot." look. Rarity shook her head, then blinked.

"Silver, you need to meditate more often." she said with a slightly angry tone, "This is the third time in two weeks." She narrowed her eyes, "Every time you hear someone's cries, you immediately runs away." She frowned again, "One more such mistake, and you will not get a week's wages."

But Silver only shook his head, before continuing to do what he did. He did not seem to pay attention to her lamentations and complaints. He just shook his head and began to re-tighten the screw into the door hinge.

"You're not paying me." he said, absolutely neutral tone in his voice.

Rarity sighed, then rolled her eyes to the ceiling. She then closed her eyes and slowly shook her head in disapproval. Opening her eyes again, she looked at him, smirked, then raised her left eyebrow.

"Silvy, it was a joke. Don't take it so personally." she said calmly, "I see well that this is your principle, which is not very clear to me." She smiled softly, still looking at him. But then smile has vanished as Silver continued to carefully and purposefully work on the door. He was so deeply immersed in the work, that it might seem that he did not hear her say.

Rarity shook her head, then steped closer, "Silvy." she called. But he did not answer her, continuing to fix the door. Then she came completely close and put a hoof on his shoulder

"Silvy, please. Stop for a second." she called him a little louder.

Silver obeyed. He stopped work on the door, then turned to his boss, but his eyes still did not express any emotions.

"Darling." Rarity spoke calmly and without harshness in her voice, "I am now seriously. Your behavior is starting to bother me."

"Sorry, boss. I'm really sorry that this happened." Silver said in a calm tone and with apologetic eyes, "Now I'll fix that door and never let you down anymore." He sighed, then went back to fix the door.

Rarity sighed again, "Silvy. It's not about the door." she said quietly, "I'm talking talking about other things. During these two weeks, you ran three times from your duties as soon as you hear the screams. I don't want it to become an even bigger problem, while you're here." She paused to hear the answer from her assistant. However, Silver continued to repair the door, as though ignoring her words. Rarity then again sighed in exasperation and greatly narrowed. She took a hammer in using magic, so he stopped and pgovoril with it. It worked. However, the response was not exactly like a white pony expected. Silver raised his right eyebrow, then turned to Rarity, confused by her actions. Rarity frowned at him, holding a hammer at her face level, waiting for his words.

"Silver de Lorian." she said, as the boss, "Do not ignore my words."

Silver sighed, then narrowed his eyes at him and stood up, stretched out his full growth. He was so tall that Rarity hardly reach to his shoulders.

"Rarity." he said apologetically, "I don't know what to say in my defense." He sighed, "I just can't control myself when I hear someone's screams. In addition, you yourself told me on the first day that screams we can determine that someone is in danger."

"Darling." Rarity said softly, "I was referring to calls for help, and not just when someone yells 'AAAAAA ...'." She smiled kindly, then returned the hammer to him, "These cries can mean a variety of reactions, among which may be shock, surprise, delight." she giggled, "It doesn't have to be a fear." Silver took a screwdriver, then went on to repair the door, "Back home you behave the same way?"

"Not always." Silver said, once spun one last screw in the hinges, "I have ten years working as a team, the purpose of which was the capture of criminals, traitors and so on." He put the screwdriver down, then sighed, "I'm sorry I let you down. Again."

Rarity shook her head, then put her left hoof on his shoulder, "You do not let me down often enough for I was mad at you." she said with a touch of sarcasm, "I know and understand that you have often been failures in the past, but just try to be quieter."

"I will." Silver said confidently, "I give you my word."

Rarity nodded in response, "This is so much better." she said, "By the way, Miles once mentioned that you're ashamed of your actions in the past. Can you tell me why?"

On hearing this question, Silver reddened in shame so strong that if Knuckles saw it, he'd have envied this ideal red. He looked forward, as soon as his mind remembered everything that happened to him before, and his actions. When he struggled to find the traitors, however, he is often suspected the innocent people. Of course, over the years, he learned to act carefully and cautiously, though not to the end. However, now, to be reminded of this, he feels to the highest degree of awkwardness. Trying to avoid answering the question, just gently Silver looked at Rarity, who looked back at him questioningly, not really knowing why he suddenly became red.

"Darling." mare spoke, "You feel bad?"

Silver shook his head nervously, "No." he said, then looked at the door. He slowly moved his door, to make sure that everything is perfect, then the silly grin broke out on his face. He turned to Rarity, who looked confused by his actions.

"I finished, boss." He said, "If that's all, I would like to go out and get some hares."

Rarity blinked in disbelief, "You mean air?"

Silver nodded, "Uh, yeah." he said, then laughed, "Well, you know." He quickly trotted toward the door, "I'll be on the street." He quickly opened the door, then went outside. The door is firmly closed.

Rarity remained standing near the door is now repaired, looking even more confused than before. Her gaze was firmly fixed on the door, from which her new assistant just left. She knew why he felt so embarrassed. He just did not want to talk about his past. But why? He did something wrong when he was younger? But then the confusion gave way to a smile. She glanced at the door, then used her magic to move it in different directions. The door does not squeak, and not skewed. It perfectly seated on the hinges.

This means that in spite of the awkwardness of the situation, Silver is still made his work well. This caused a gentle smile on her attractive face, then she looked again at the exit door.

"Well done darling." she said, turning to her assistant, then looked right and trot back, "Fluttershy, darling. Let's gather back in Ponyville."

* * *

 **Back in Ponyville, in a Fluttershy's house.**

In the house is known to us yellow pony, Twilight sat on the couch in the living room and levitated a smartphone in front of her face, carefully examining it from all sides and angles. Rectangular device is real for this world, especially if you take into account that there are almost no technology.

"It looks a little primitive." Twilight noticed, "I mean, no offense, but I expected something more." she looked at Miles, who at that time was looking for something in his bag, "Out of the world where locals fly into space and where there is a space station, I expected to present a technological marvel, but not small frame."

"I agree, Twilight." Miles said, "My personal smartphone that I invented last year is much smarter than this miserable consumer goods." He raised his eyes and looked at her, "I just thought that it would be foolish to take it on a mission." He again began to rummage in the bag, "So I took a shit, because it is not a pity to break." He smiled as only found a bunch of grenades, then took it out of the bag, "Wow, this bag is abysmal. I do not even remember if I took it with me." He looked at Twilight, "Do you want one?"

Twilight raised an eyebrow in surprise, "What is it?"

"Explosives." pegasus replied neutrally.

Twilight gasped, "Are you crazy?" she asked, "You can blow up all to hell."

"Relax." Miles said quietly, "It is completely safe." he hid a bunch back in the bag, "I deliberately made it to withstanding high pressure, movements, and did not explode. It won't explode until you activate it."

Twilight blinked twice before making a sigh of relief, then frowned.

"Watch me." she said, then looked back to the smartphone. She shook her head, then put the smartphone on the sofa. Next, she took a large rectangular wallet with the help of her magic and levitated it to her eye. She narrowed her eyes, then pointedly mumbled.

"Hmmmm..." she looked at Miles, "Can I see your wallet?"

Miles pulled some device out of his bag , then began to examine it, "Of course." He said, "Just don't try to steal my money."

Twilight giggled over his words, finding it funny, then shook her head and opened the wallet. Inside were several plastic cards, small parts are sticking out of pockets. And also, it was seen flying rights, on which Miles was depicted in his original form. Foxy face with sky-blue eyes, looked at Twilight from photo. He frowned slightly, trying hard to portray the seriousness and concentration. From clothes on it was seen his red scarf wrapped around his neck. Violet pony lifted her right eyebrow, then glanced at Miles, who continued to look for something in his bag.

"Miles, look at me, please." she asked. Pegasus stopped to rummage in the bag, then lifted his head and glanced at Twilight. Alicorn stared at him, then looked at his photo in wallet. Then she smirked and shook her head.

"If I met you in your original form, I would never recognize you." She looked at her friend, "You utterly not like yourself."

Miles grinned back, realizing that she had found his flight rights, then again looked inside the bag, and started on something to look in there.

"You'll be surprised, but on Mobius I often hear things like that even from my friends." he said with a slight tone of sadness in his voice, "So many years have passed since then, and we all have changed so much that sometimes can not to recognize ourselves when we look in the mirror." He sighed, "This photo on my rights, for four years. I had just celebrated my adulthood."

"And how old are you in this photo?" Twilight asked, glancing at the photo again.

"Fifteen."

Twi made her eyes wide, then looked at him, "Fifteen? So in your world fifteen years is the adulthood age?"

"That's correct."

Twilight lowered her right eyebrow, "And how old are you now?"

"I will soon be nineteen." Miles quietly told her, then looked at her, "Is it important?"

"Nope." Twilight smiled at him, then looked back at his wallet and began to watch more pictures. Miles rolled his eyes to the top, then shook his head and looked back into the bag. He frowned, then climbed inside so deep that it seemed he was going to fall through into this bottomless bag.

"Where is this shit?!" he growled, trying to find something.

Twilight, meanwhile, stumbled upon the pockets with photographs, where there were few group shots depicting Miles and his friends. It was enough that her eyes were wide and curiosity visited her head. She leviteled the wallet closer to her eyes, wanting a better view of all who were present there. And there was someone to look.

"Oh, come on! I have it on the day of teleportation! It could not just disappear!" she could hear Miles grumbles, but not paying attention to it, giving herself to photo. In the photograph, three beings, among whom were high blue hedgehog, and a higher red echidna, who stood back to back were shown. They looked at the camera with a grin on their faces, the teeth of both flashed a perfect whiteness. In the middle stood a little double tailed fox, at the age of eight who smiled sweetly at the camera. Twilight, who found it very nice, smiled and giggled softly.

"Oh, my gosh." She said softly, then looked at pegasus/fox, "Miles, you were just a charming child."

Miles hearing her tone, made his eyes wide, then looked at her.

"I'm quite embarrassing to hear it, you know." he said, then climbed back into the bag and pulled out his firm arm cannon gun, "There you are." He turned to Twilight, who again looked in the pictures, then went to her, "I dare to assume that you found my old photos."

Twilight nodded, "Yeah." she said, as Miles sat beside her on the couch, "It's always very interesting. Thus you can learn a lot about your friends."

"Good point." Miles agreed, "But still, some of these photos are too personal to anyone saw them."

Twilight looked up, then glanced at him, showing him a trollface.

"What's the matter?" she asked mockingly, "Are you afraid that everypony will know that you, too, was a sweet little cutie?"

"Stop that!" Miles snapped, "Or I'll take away the wallet!"

"Oh, come on." Twilight argued, "What's the big deal?"

Miles's eyes narrowed, "You will know when your parents will show me your childhood photos." he said, with the strongest tone of sarcasm, then looked at the pictures. He smiled sadly, seeing this image, since this photo was taken at a time when life seemed simpler for the three of them.

"Oh, it was the time." he spoke a little sadly, "This photo was almost eleven years old. Can you imagine?"

"You and your friends are still together?" Twilight asked him once again looked at the photo.

"Well, of course." Miles said with pride in his voice, "We have passed through a huge amount of crap to simply losing each other." He sighed, "Even now, we see each other almost every day, despite the fact that Sonic is living in Sol Empire for last seven years." He pointed to the blue hedgehog, "It's the blue hedgehog in the photo."

Twilight nodded to him with a smile, "And red one?"

"It's Knuckles." Miles answered, "This guy is probably the strongest of all the people you can meet in real life. He can destroy the rock with one blow." He leaned his head on the right hoof, "He was with me and Da Silva in the tower when it was destroyed, but he managed to get out of there."

Twilight nodded, then flipped to the next photo. There have been presented five things, among them: Sonic, Knuckles, Tails (already older), as well as lavender cat, wearing a white T-shirt, jeans and sneakers, and brown raccoon, dressed in a black jumpsuit, a green jacket, and black boots. Sonic hug the cat around her waist, while she rested her head on his right shoulder, and gently smiling into the camera. Knuckles was behind Sonic, his arms crossed, showing off his impressive muscles, grinning at the camera. Tails sat next to Sonic, throw the left leg over the right, and looked into the camera with a very tired and skeptical look. And raccoon standing behind him, showing the rocker goat (the famous rocker gesture) with her right hand, her eyebrows were arched, and her lips were opened in its branded grin, which seemed to hint that she was up to something.

This picture is caused Twilight to raise her left eyebrow.

"And who are these girls?" she asked.

"It's Blaze and Marine." Miles answered, "Our friends, too. Although, as you can see, Blaze to Sonic's little more than friend."

Twilight smirked, "And Marine, this is your ..."

"No." Miles answered the unasked question.

Twi giggled, then flipped photos. In the next picture she saw Silver and Tails angrily looking at each other. They both frowned, exposed their teeth. One had the feeling that they are ready to tear each other apart. Twi raised an eyebrow, then she looked at her friend. Miles frowned, looking at the photos, because his head is filled with not the best memories of the past.

"I hope that in this photo you are playing in staring contest." she said with sarcasm in his voice.

"Then your hope is destroyed." Miles answered, "We had hard times, Twilight."

Twi sighed, then looked at the photo. She flipped the photo again. In the next photo, she saw a huge company gathered in the meadow around the table. Above the desk hung a banner on which was written "Happy twenty-fifth birthday, Sonic!". On the table was a huge amount of food, drinks, gifts and more. The company comprises a set of individuals. There were green crocodile, purple chameleon, red echidna, lavender cat, orange double-tailed fox, silver white hedgehog, brown redhead squirrel, violet hedgehog with dark pink hair, green hedgehog. And many others. However, one figure attracted Twilight's attention more than the others. Hedgehog in black with red lines on the hair, and dressed in a white suit and black shirt, with his face seemed to be completely deprived any emotions. Only stern and confident look, which has been closely aimed at the birthday boy. He stood among the rest, however, very much stands out of this fun.

Twilight again raised an eyebrow in puzzlement, noticing this strange figure, then glanced at Miles.

"And who is this black hedgehog?" she asked, "This is also your friend, or that some ill-wisher. At least, it looks as if he was forced to go there."

Miles grinned back, then glanced at photo, "It's Shadow." he replied, "Yes, he is almost always like that. No, he went there on his own." He sighed, "This photo was taken a day before a he went to a very important mission and was focused on this." He shrugged, "In recent years, he often expresses emotion. But when he hung some mission on the nose he need to accomplish, he almost never smiles."

"Mission?" Twilight asked.

"Shadow is the GUN agent." Miles answered, "One of the best in the service." He straightened up, then took a wallet in his hooves, "Try to imagine that you go on a dangerous mission, during which you could die, and it's not coming out of your head."

Twilight smirked, "He should to meet with Pinkie Pie." she said jokingly, "She's able to cheer up anypony."

Miles's eyes narrowed and the smile vanished from his face, "It's a very bad idea, Twilight." he said sarcastically, "Shadow is not a fluffy ball, and can be very painful bite in his anger. Trust me, I know."

Twilight shook her head still smirking, "Well, what did you want to show me?" she asked.

Miles grinned, then showed her his arm cannon.

"This." he said, "I invented it when I was eight. Since then, I have repeatedly upgraded it to suit my size. I want to show how it works, but for this we need to go out and fly away from the town to hurt nobody."

"And what about the computer, which you boasted for the last two weeks? Is it just turned out it was only a words?" Twilight asked snidely and wiggled his eyebrows.

Miles's eyes narrowed, "No, Twi." he said, then glanced at the table where his computer was, and on top of which the bird's nest was laying, with the sleeping birds inside, "Just for watching it we must wait for Fluttershy's return."

Twi made her eyes wide, then looked to where he was looking. Seeing a bird's nest, which was lying on top of a closed laptop, sge also narrowed her eyes, then leaned her head on her hooves and sighed.

"Damn."

* * *

 **And so, chapter number fourteen.**

 **By the way, I changed the format. All of the following chapters will have a minimum of six and a half thousand words. This is necessary for better describing and for everything else. You will see it.**

 **That was fast. Do not expect it, bitches?** **And so, as you can see, with our heroes everything goes like clockwork. Nothing supernatural happens and no danger wasn't happen. But this is only the beginning. What awaits for Silver, Tails and mane six ahead? Only I know. But I will not tell you until the time comes. AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I am evil!**


	15. Real time writing experiment

**Real time writing experiment.**

 **Alright, while my editor has disappeared into nonexistance, I decided to edit this story's grammar by myself, but I really needs your help. Now touring season is over, and I came back today in Győr, and have some free time.**

 **So let's make a deal!**

 **I ask YOU to write about my biggest mistakes (in grammatical sense) in YOUR reviews, and help** **me to improve it.** **I'm working on rewriting the story, as I have free time, and I'm almost finished the prologue. Thanks to your reviews, I can improve my own mistakes, and edit the text for the better, and maybe I can even add new scenes, because I have a lot of ideas for this story.**

 **In return I will not ever write reviews on your stories, even if your story is bad.**

* * *

 **And so, the last time we stayed on the fact that Miles and Twilight were going to go to practice shooting, and Silva was in Canterlot with Rarity and Fluttershy. Now we smoothly move on to the next chapter, which tells the further adventures of our duo in Equestria and look forward to their early start.**

* * *

 **Canterlot boutique, on the porch.**

Rarity, Fluttershy and Silver exchanged goodbyes with Sassy Saddles, as the inhabitants of Ponyville have returned home on their direct duties.

"Thank you for your help, Rarity." Sassy Saddles said with a smile, "When you come next time?"

"A week later, darling." Rarity said, also with a smile, "Our alien friends will have to meet with Princess Celestia. I think we can come to you at the party after we're done."

"It sounds very tempting." Sassy said excitedly, then looked at the Silver, "I hope that your partner too will go with me. I really want to meet with your legendary professor friend."

"I think we will not have to persuade him. But mind you that he hates when people refer to him as a professor." Silver smiled in response, "By the way, sorry for the door."

Sassy waved a hoof, "Bah. Nonsense." She said, "The most important thing that you fixed it. The rest does not matter." She narrowed her eyes as a smile disappeared from her face, "But please, next time try to be more careful with your actions."

Silver chuckled nervously, then nodded, letting him know that he understood. Sassy smiled again, then glanced at her watch. She made her eyes wide, noting that the time is nearing evening, then he looked at the others.

"Oh, mummy, how much time." she said, "I advise you to hurry up, because you might miss the train."

Fluttershy gasped excitedly, "Oh, my ..." she moaned, then turned to Rarity, "If we do not have time, then the next train in Ponyville is only an hour."

Rarity nodded, then turned to her assistant, "Silvy, grab our stuff." she commanded, "We need to get to the station as soon as possible."

Silver, however, lost in thought. He thoughtfully raised his left eyebrow, then looked up at the heavens. But then he smiled smugly and glanced at Rarity.

"I have a better idea." he said smugly, hinting at a more rapid mode of transportation.

White Pony made her eyes wide, seeing his emotion, and hearing his words, trying to send him a telepathic signal about what she is not ready for this method of transportation. Or just doing its utmost to prevent a "catastrophe."

"Oh, no Silver de Lorian." She said, a nervous tone in her voice, "You're not."

"I will." Silver spoke, then levitated Rarity and Fluttershy on his back. Girls sat on his back with a blank looks on their faces that expressed both shock and surprise. They blinked once, before glancing in each other's eyes. On Fluttershy's face even blush appeared. They then looked at the face of their alien friend, who just grinned smugly at them.

"May I say that you are light as feathers?" he asked with a tone of coolness in his voice.

Girls react in different ways. Fluttershy hid her face behind her mane, feeling of extreme embarrassment, at the time, as Rarity's face appeared pokrsnenie. However, she did not hide it, and just grinned nervously in response. She giggled.

"Thanks for the compliment, darling." she said, "It was very nice of you."

Silver winked at her, "Hold on." he said, before using his powers he had left to levitate their things. Then he gently soared into the air. Rarity, knowing where it's going, tightly wrapped her both hooves around around Silver's neck, knowing that in this "plane" no seatbelts. Fluttershy in turn wrapped her hooves aroud Rarity, as she tightly clung to her and closed her eyes.

"Oh, Celestia. Please, let it be quick." she murmured faintly.

Silver rose to a height of thirty feet, then let his gaze toward Ponyville. His grin became even wider as he saw a small town somewhere down there.

"You are ready?" he asked.

"No." Fluttershy and Rarity responded with perfect synchronicity. But their words were not really a lot of sense, because before they react, Silver pulled himself toward Ponyville, ndvumya mares on the back and a bunch of things that he levitated a close with the help of his powers.

* * *

 **Ponyville**

Back in the town, near the town border, you can see a tree stump. On the stump was a small action figure depicting some guard that in color very much like Twilight's brother Shining Armor, if he was dressed in the usual armor. But in less than a moment, as this figure has been destroyed by a shot from a laser gun.

Sixty yards from the wood stump Miles stood. Smug grin was visible on his face as he made a direct hit on the target. His arm cannon was attached to his right hoof, which he held slightly raised, standing on three legs. It is obvious that he has once again upgraded his weapons, in order not to be defenseless. However, this time he did this the weapon so that even pony who do not have hands can use it. He probably spent a lot of time to do this as quickly as possible. And even at this time he was able to achieve success. Brilliant ... ( _Attention! This word has been written solely for the purpose of sarcasm, and to stretch this paragraph a few more lines, as well as the words that I have written in these brackets. Nya!_ )

To his left, a little behind, Twilight was stood, also grinning, raising her left eyebrow. As a magician, who knows a lot of combat spells, and can do it without a firearm, she retained a considerable skepticism about her new friend's using such method of self-defense. But she could not deny that she was at least impressed by this technique. After all, nowhere in Equestria, and even on the ground, she had never met it. Nodding, she turned her head in the direction of Miles.

"Nice shot." she said, causing Miles to turn his eyes on Twilight.

"Thank you." the fox/pegasus said, still with a smirk on his face, "I appreciate it."

"You're welcome." Twilight replied, then levitated out of her saddle-bags another toy guard, "But ..." she began to levitate a toy towards the stump, "I'll put a couple of my words on your cannon." Miles raised his left eyebrow, as the smile vanished from his face, then he returned his gaze at the stump, "You see?" Toy landed on a stump, "Maybe it looks pretty impressive, but this technique still pretty useless in this world." Twilight charged the energy in her horn, and started to cast a combat spell, "Because we have a good alternative." Twilight fired energy beam from its horns into a toy. Toy shattered into small pieces.

Miles and Twilight fell silent and froze. Twilight, meanwhile, smiled proudly as she destroyed the toy to hell. Now, her sense of grandeur exceeded all conceivable limits, as she believed that she won this round. Miles, in turn, looked at the stump with his eyes wide open, trying to believe what he just saw. The only thing that he could then do was to blink and stand like a statue. It might seem that he fell into a deep trance. Twilight chuckled smugly at the sight of his reaction, he felt even more sweet taste of triumph and victory.

"What?" Twilight asked, "Are you impressed?"

"It was not quite the right word. I'm just amazed." Miles said amazed, "I would say ..." He suddenly grinned, "... if I had not seen it before." the smile disappeared from Twilight's face.

"Where?" she asked.

Miles turned to her, still grinning, "My buddy Shadow knows similar tricks with firing energy beams. And, although he is the only one of its kind, but I have been watching him for years." Twilight frowned, "Over time, this ceases to amaze. Additionally, in your world almost every second unicorn can do this, especially in the army, as far as I can remember from your words. I'll be more surprised if you try something new."

"Okay, okay, Mr. Skepticism." Twilight spoke sourly, "What do you suggest?"

Without superfluous words and phrases, Miles handed her his cannon. It was enough to Twi made her eyes wide. She fixed her eyes on the cannon, trying to understand his proposal. However, she did not have to think too long. A moment later, she realized that he invites her to shoot a cannon. She looked back into his sky-blue eyes, and grinned nervously.

"Uh ... you know? I do not think it is a good idea." She said a nervous voice, "I've never fired a gun, I do not know the principle."

Miles smiled amiably, "Well, the basic principle is simple." He said, "Just aim and shoot. Nothing complicated."

Twilight sighed, "Is it safe?" she asked, "The energy released from your arms ... I can not control it. And what if I harm anypony?"

"Do not worry, my friend." Miles said, "I switched it to training mode. The strength will remain the same, but in this case it will shoot energy charge, which is not enough to harm anyone." He handed the gun again, "Come on. Nothing bad will happen."

Twilight thoughtfully raised his left eyebrow, thinking about his question. But she did not think too long. She smiled and nodded.

"What the heck?" she asked playfully, "Give me that thing." She levitated a cannon with magic, then put it on the left hoof, "This opportunity is provided not every day."

"This is so much better." Miles spoke цшер coolness in his voice, then pulled out of Twilight's bag one toy and went to the hemp, "Now, please, wait just a little, princess, until I put the target."

Twi frowned, then stood at attention, saluted and frowned, "Yes, sir!" she yelled, as a soldier, then mockingly grinned and began to laughing softly over herself.

Miles' tall figure completed his sixty yards march from the shooting position to the stump with the target, and then put the toy soldier on rough wooden surface. After he turned to Twilight and went to her briskly.

"There, inside, you grope the shutter release button, which is specially made so that you can shoot without hands. As you're ready to shoot, just click it. Do you remember the principle?" he asked.

"Aim and shoot." Twilight said with a happy tone in her voice, "Of course. It's easy to remember."

Miles walked right up and stood to her left, "Then start." He said, "Hold hoof upright and don't strain too much." He stood closer to her and looked at the target, left eye closed, raising the left hoof, "Energy weapons is out of the holes on the sides of which goes the extra energy, and because of the plasma base. So be careful."

Twilight nodded, "M-hm. I got it." She closed one eye and began to aim, "I'm ready."

"Wait." Miles stopped her and took her hoof, "A little left."

"Now, can I?"

Miles let her hoof and then moved two steps back, "Shoot."

Twilight slightly tilted her head to get a better look at her target. On her face flashed a sinister grin as soon as she aimed correctly, then her hoof groped shutter Miles was talking about, and grinned even more. At that moment she felt the pioneer, and inventor of the new method of protection in the world. Although she knew that this weapon is unlikely to be popular in Equestria, she was pleased to be the first mare who shoots out laser weapon. It seemed very invigorating. Moments later, she fired.

But, unfortunately, this shot played with her a cruel joke. The weapon recoil was much stronger than she had expected, and threw the mare a few meters back. Shouting, Twilight flew by Miles, who's eyes widened in shock, and fell on the grass. Miles gasped in fright, then ran to her. Lying on the ground with her face covered by a mane Twilight painfully and irritably groan, as she received a severe blow. Miles' arm cannon lying a few inches away, is no longer on her hoof. The mare herself was lying on her stomach, with her hooves spread out in all directions. It was one of those times when luck was not on her side. But, fortunately for her, it was a rare case.

Miles ran to Twilight, then he leaned over and put his hand on her shoulder to make sure she's okay.

"Twilight." he called out anxiously, "Twilight, are you alive?"

"Mmmm ..." Twilight painfully growled, "Ugh." Miles was relieved to hear her moans, then he cleaned her mane from her face. As her violet eyes were half closed and lips curved as an arc.

"Twilight, I'm so sorry." Miles said, rightly believing that it was his fault, "I'm a stupid idiot, I should have foreseen it!"

"Relax, Miles." Twilight said wearily and ironically, "I've had worse times, trust me."

"Oh, I trust you." Miles said, "But how many of those times I was guilty?" He stood to the right and began to help her to her feet, "Let me help you up."

He helped Twi rise on all its four legs. Twilight swayed to the right side, but mobian not let her fall.

"Easy there." he said softly.

"Thank you." Twilight said, then blinked heavily and shook her head violently. Opening her eyes again, she blinked, then grabbed her head with right hoof and looked at Miles.

"Why recoil was so strong?" she asked, "You said that you set up this thing in training mode. If this what you called a training, then I wash my hands."

"I don't know what happened." Miles said, "The training mode is maximally simplified to newcomers is not injured. I've done this a thousand times already." He looked at the cannon, then raised it to the level of the eyes, "Perhaps the program failed." He sighed, "Apparently, I still have a lot of work."

"You better try to make shots from that cannon does not harm those who shoots out of it the first time." Twilight demanded, frowning.

Miles looked at her, "I'll do my best!" he said, before hiding the gun back in the saddle-bag. Then they looked at the Twilight stump, where the toy was recently. But just to make their eyes wide from the fact that they did not see a stump, or toys. Only a huge crater, which remained from the shots. Small black smoke that rose above the crater is attached. Twilight and Miles just watched this spectacle with wide eyes. Then they looked at each other. But just to shrug indifferently.

"Maybe I should bring you up to the castle?" Miles said suddenly.

Twilight hesitantly shook her head, "Miles, my head hurts, but no legs." she said a little wearily, "I'm quite capable of ..." She closed her eyes and bared teeth, "Ow, how it hurts!" she groaned as she grabbed her head.

Miles frowned, then shook his head disapprovingly, as the father, who was dissatisfied with the behavior of her daughter.

"I'm over it!" he said coldly, then crouched slightly to Twilight was able to sit on his back, "Come on, climb up!"

Twilight opened her eyes, then looked at him. She shook her head again.

"Miles, I told you."

"Do not argue, princess." Miles interrupted her, "It's important for me to let you get to the castle safe and sound."

Twilight sighed, knowing that he does not intend to retreat. Shaking her head, she simply and without a word climbed on his back, still tired and slightly irritated expression on her face. Miles just smiled slyly over her emotions and reactions, have long been accustomed to such behavior of his friends. He rose to his feet, before they headed towards the castle.

"It's not fair." Twilight muttered, "Two weeks ago you on the segment declined our help when you lost consciousness, and now you force me to it."

"Do not compare me with you." Miles told her, as his voice sounded neutrally, "You're a big shot in this world. You are a princess, superstar, hero, and I'm just an aviation engineer. You are big figure, and I am an empty space. In other words, any scratch on your body will cost me dearly."

Twilight sighed, "Oh, not that again. How many times do I need to repeat that in this world there are slightly different rules? The fact that I'm a princess does not mean that you have to indulge me with everything, and worry if I get injured."

"Twilight, stop talking." Miles jokingly said, "Better enjoy your free-ride moment until I change my mind." He looked at her and grinned even more, "If you decided that I indulge you, then you're deeply mistaken." He looked forward, "Believe me, I have a great experience in dealing with princesses, princes, queens, kings, emperors, dictators, and so on. I am well aware when I need to act and when not to."

Princess Violet rolled her eyes and let out a tired sigh before again grinned and look at him.

"You know what?" Twilight spoke up.

"What?" Miles asked, rising his left eyebrow.

Twi, suddenly grinned, "I have never rode on foxback before." she said jokingly.

Miles sighed, "This phrase sounded very ambiguous." he said skeptically.

"No it wasn't." Twilight replied jokingly, "So, you said that you have a friend who knows how to use magic."

"It's not magic, Twilight! This is the Chaos energy." Miles said even more skeptical, then he glanced back at her woh a corner on his eye, "Yes." He looked forward, "Shadow knows how control it, and how to create powerful attacks. Though, even he often uses a gun for a more rapid response. While you concentrate on your energy, your enemy will have time to shoot. Besides, GUN Protocol commits to carry weapons, regardless of your abilities."

"But can Silver create similar attack?" Twilight said, "It seems to be his ability very similar to unicorns magic. With the exception of flights at super speed, of course."

"As I remember, yes." Miles said, "He can create energy blades, which cause heavy damage to the opponents, but this is not a strong enough attack to be compared with the chaos-spear."

"Chaos Spear?" Twilight asked.

"It's a Shadow's attack about which I've spoken. This attack can destroy a robot with a single shot and kills the live person immediately." Miles shook his head, laughing a little, "A very useful thing. I must say he was trying to teach me and Silver that trick, however, we could not do anything, and he said: " ***Censored*** you! You two are worthless pieces of shit!"

Twilight gasped, as he cursed, then she frowned and bared her teeth.

"Miles!" she growled through clenched teeth.

Miles gasped once knew cursed again, then laughed nervously and grinned innocently.

"Heh-heh-heh. I'm sorry, Twilight."

"Watch your language!" Twilight demanded, "You swearing too much!"

Miles glanced at her and nodded nervously. Then he took a deep breath to recover and looked forward again. He smiled.

"And so, as I said, it uses both the chaos of the energy of his body and a firearm. This allows him to work alone, and not to resort to any help. After his partner Rouge left GUN seven years ago, his boss encouraged him to choose any partner at his discretion." He looked back at the Twilight, "I don't think it's worth saying that he refused to help, and has since worked alone."

"May I ask why?" Twilight asked.

"Well, of course you can." Miles jokingly said, "He believes that all the other people he knows in GUN will just interfere with his work."

"As far as I remember your stories about Mobius, this decision seems to me self-destructive decision." Twilight skeptically noticed.

"If I did not know Shadow, then I would agree with you." Miles continued, "This hedgehog was able to single-handedly destroy the entire race of alien invaders eleven years ago. He killed their leader and destroy the comet at which they have arrived." He turned back at Twilight, who looked at him in awe of this story, "It was the first-and so far the only case where I, Sonic and the others were just spectators, not participants in the events. I personally saw the black comet exploded, and how Black Arms ceased to exist forever." He looked forward, "So I'll tell you that Shadow always knows what he's doing."

"Holy Celestia!" Twilight said in awe, "He did it alone? I mean, without the help?"

"That's right." Miles said, "But I have to admit ..." He sighed, then smiled and looked at Twilight's eyes, "He did it to compete with Sonic. Back in those days, he did everything he could to leave Sonic behind. But it didn't work, and after the incident with Black Arms, he stopped drinking and started to work on GUN."

"And, as I recall from your words, he is still working there." Twilight noticed with a grin.

"Yeah." Miles said, "Although, now it does not get as much fun as it is received before." He looked back at her, "He complained to me a month ago that now he has to work with a small business. Since then, we have arrested Eggman eight years ago, he was transferred to Earth. After his arrest, Mobian criminal elements got out of their cozy nests and began to fight for power." He looked forward, "During these years, we had so much work that we never complained about its absence. Now the situation has stabilized, and those bastards again dig into their burrows to come up with more sophisticated ways of lawlessness and anarchy. So life has now become much more boring. Especially after our last operation."

"And who is this Eggman?" Twilight asked, "You are often mentioned his name with your stories, but never said who it is."

"It's a former military scientist who worked for the government of the United Federation." Miles began his story, "He developed a project to create departments of mechanical soldiers, in order to replace the individual units in the army and police. But, on the day of the presentation Queen Aleena Delphius accused him of kidnapping her subjects. She, along with her delegation gave a bunch of evidence of his guilt, and then GUN opened one of the robots, and found a mobian there, who was connected to the power supply system. He was the biological battery."

"Oh, dear." Twilight sighed with sadness in her eyes.

"Yeah. Times were tough." Miles continued, "After that Eggman was dismissed from all posts, and then people in the audience began shouting insults and humiliation to him. This resulted in a powerful psychosis and the appropriate psychological trauma."

"And what happened then?"

"And then this psycho somewhere learned about the chaos emeralds. Ancient artifacts of our legends, which for many years were considered as lost. He found one and used it to create a more powerful army. At first he was collecting robots in his own small firm, which he founded after was fired. This company produces robotic prostheses for amputees. His search for emeralds generally not taken seriously by anyone, because everyone knew that he had lost everything he ever had, and just decided that he wanted to regain his former reputation." Miles sighed, then looked again at Twilight and stopped, "And, unfortunately, when they realized his true motives, it was too late. The process has already started."

"He attacked Apothos?" Twilight asked sadly.

"M-hm." Miles muttered sadly, before continuing his way forward, "In the future, before Sonic first appeared in an abandoned amusement park Green Hill Zone and found the remaining emeralds, he actually ruled Mobius. But this happened only five years after Eggman has conquered the world. Almost half of Mobius was destroyed during this time. Only a few places remain untouched."

Twilight nodded, then sighed sadly and lowered her head, "Yeah." she muttered, "I think that in your case there is no Magic of Friendship would not help." She looked at him again, "Why in the United Federation nopony couldn't know that this madman kidnapped your compatriots? I mean they are his employers. When it comes about military technology, they just had to control it."

Miles frowned, "That's it!" he said with a tone of cold and bitter, "You caught the essence of the matter. Although they denied everything, but only an idiot could not guess that they know everything about his deals!" he then shook his head sadly and looked forward, "But, unfortunately, now all the alleged perpetrators are either dead or have fled to Mobius, just like Eggman made his first attack. So now it makes no sense to look for the guilty."

"Yes, it's pretty sad." Twilight summed up his story, "What a shame that we're unlikely to see Mobius in its best years."

Miles smiled at her words, "Yeah, me too."

Twilight giggled at his stupid joke, and then with a smile raised her eyes, then looked around. But only to open them wide. Instead of her ugly castle she saw her house yellow friend.

"Miles, why did you bring me to Fluttershy's house?" she asked.

Miles quizzically arched his eyebrows and stopped as soon as she said it, and then he looked back at her. Then he looked at Fluttershy's house and made his eyes wide. Twilight was right. The fox/stallion so much carried away by talk that didn't even notice that he had brought his companion not where they were going from the outset. He saw some Fluttershy's animals looked at him with question eyes, as if asking: " _What the hell are you doing here, you said that you come back in two hours._ " or something like that. The fox froze, did not know how he got here, because he was going in a totally different direction. At some point, he just lost his sense of direction and trust his own instincts. Animal instincts.

He narrowed his eyes and sighed.

" ***Censored***!" He swore he tired and quiet. However, unfortunately for him, certain violet mare gave him a slap.

"Ouch!" Miles groaned in pain as he closed his eyes and bared his teeth, clutching right hoof on the place where the shot went.

He began to wipe this place, trying to rub his neck, as much as possible, so that the pain was not as strong as he felt. Fortunately, the pain went away quickly. Within ten seconds, he was able to open his eyes widely and look at her. She met him with an angry look on her face as her brow furrowed, and her teeth were bared slightly. But Miles only frowned in response.

"For what?" he asked in an offended tone.

"Do not pretend you do not know what!" Twilight snapped back.

"For your information, I do not pretend!" Miles spoke through the roar, "Explain to me please, why did you hit me in the head?"

"Because you always swear, you're a fool!" Twilight replied, "It has exceeded all reasonable limits, Miles! Calm your ardor!"

"Fine, fine!" Miles said through a roar, not wanting to argue with her further, "Honey!" he again rubbed the back of his head, where the Twilight hit him, then I put away the hoof and looked at it, "It was pretty painful."

Twilight smirked, "And do you expect that if I'm a princess, you are my blow will be felt as a punch bag?"

Miles looked at her, still frowning, "I expect that if you are a princess, your punch will blow my head to pieces." Twilight made her eyes wide, "So your kick was pretty easy." Miles looked forward again and rubbed his head, "Although quite unpleasant."

Twilight sighed before to get off his back, "Well, since we came here, you can wait Fluttershy until she comes back." she said with a smile, "At the same time you show your computer to me."

Miles shrugged, "Okay, come on." he said, and smiled, "Only I am afraid that we will have a long wait until she returns."

"It's okay, I have nothing anything to do anyway." Twilight said, "Today is a rest day and to spend the whole day in the library, when you have the opportunity to talk with a real alien, it's pretty stupid."

"Then let's go inside." Miles said, before they went to the front door, "I'll make you some tea. Fluttershy showed me how to do it in case she's not at home." He made his eyes wide, "Or coffee. Two weeks ago I bought a huge bag."

Twi giggled over his enthusiastic mood and nodded to him, "I am completely at your order, Professor Prower."

"Then follow me, Princess Sparkle." Miles told her with a grin, then quickened his pace. However, suddenly, they stopped and made their eyes wide, feeling a gust of wind.

"Hello, you two." Dash's voice was heard behind them. They have reacted in different ways. Twilight smiled, knowing her friend, and Miles felt irritation and fatigue. Obviously the fox/pegasus, do not really wanted to see her now (or to see her at all), but now that he had nowhere to go. They looked up at her. Twilight immediately went to her friend briskly. Miles, in turn, decided to make a pause, noticing how blue pegasus with rainbow mane and tail flying slowly to the duo in the company of her turtle with a propeller on the shell. He remained standing in the same place, not having the desire to communicate with her after her sarcastic remarks in his address when he learned to control his wings.

Once Dash landed near the house, immediately Twilight came to her, still smiling.

"Hello, Dash." Twi welcomed.

"And hello again, girlfriend." Dash playfully greeted, "Fluttershy has already returned?"

"No, what?"

"It seems to me that the Tank is not feeling well." Dash said, then looked at her pet, "For some reason he sneezes since morning."

Turtle pet a deep breath of air, then loudly sneezed and wiped his nose with the front paw. Dash sighed anxiously, and then looked at Twilight.

"See?"

"I'm sorry, Rainbow. But Fluttershy still in Canterlot." Twilight sadly replied.

"Lame." Dash sighed in grief, "I do not even know that could topple him over."

"Well, if you two are not laugh so loudly yesterday at my attempts to learn to control wings, then maybe he would not get sick." Miles sarcastically remarked once came close to her.

Dash's eyes narrowed, "Are you still sulking about it?" she said, "Come on. It's been ridiculous." she grinned, "You would have laughed if he were in my place."

"No!" Miles said firmly, then turned away and walked toward the house. Dash and Twilight exchanged glances with each other, and then shook their heads and went after him.

"Oh oh oh." Dash made fun of Miles, "As if you did never made fun of anyone."

"No!" Miles again said, opening the door to the house.

"Oh, really?"

"Never!" Miles once again strongly replied, then he opened the door and entered the house. Twilight Dash and the Tank have gone along with it. All three walked to the couch in the living room, then Rainbow jumped on the couch and fell on her back. She hid the forelegs behind neck, and sighed happily.

"Aaaaaahhh ..." she moaned, "How I love the weekend when there's no need to do anything, and no need to fly anywhere." She looked at the duo, "Don't you agree?"

"Weekend is always great." Twilight has agreed once came close to the couch, "But it only up to the time when Cutie map will call us to carry on the friendship."

Miles, who at that time was engaged in cooking tea and coffee.

"Speaking of Cutie map." he spoke, drawing girls' attention, "When I see this thing, Twilight? You told me a lot about your castle, and about this Cutie map."

"Only after you show your computer to me, Miles." Twilight replied with a smirk, "First one and then another."

Dash scratched his head, then rose to a sitting position, "By the way, I would have not refused to see this miracle of technology." she said, looking at Miles as Twilight sat on the sofa next to her, "The device, which is able to accommodate all of the Twilight books library sounds pretty epic."

Miles finished with the preparation of coffee, then put all three cups on a tray. Next he put the sugar bowl, just in case if someone will need it. He looked back at Twilight.

"Twilight, could you?"

Without a word, Violet pony used magic to levitate a tray to the table. Miles smiled as soon as she did it, and then walked right up to them.

"You'll have that opportunity when Fluttershy return and move the nest with chicks, which lies on top of it." he said, then sighed and took his cup of coffee.

Dash raised an eyebrow, then glanced at the shelf, hanging by the window. There, on the shelf, she saw a bird's nest with chicks inside lying on top of some rectangular device.

"This piece of unknown purpose is your computer?" Dash said, slightly confused, "It does not look as epic as I imagined it to myself. Simply a low box."

"No, you wait." Miles said with a tone of coolness in his voice, "The most important thing any computer, it is usually on the first glance. It should turn it on, you find yourself in a dream world where everything is possible." He scratched his head, "If the technical characteristics allow it."

Dash blinked once, before looking at Miles, as a curiousity flashed in her eyes.

"But why should we wait?" she asked.

"Because we do not want to wake up the chicks." Twilight said, "If we try to move the nest, they will wake up."

"But why do you move it?" Dash asked again, "Just use your magic, Twilight, and lifted up the nest." Twi and Tails made their eyes wide, "And Miles just take this thing in his hoof."

Miles and Twilight with shocked faces stared at their friend, realizing that they are idiots because they are not thought of it on their own. Twilight then frowned and looked at the bird's nest. She levitated a nest by magic. Chicks never woke up, continuing their sweet and deep sleep. With vzdohoi irritation, Miles went to the shelf, then picked up his laptop and went back to the girls as Twilight put a nest back. He put his laptop on a space next to a tray of coffee, then he opened it and pressed the start button. He sat down in front of a laptop, then leaned his head on his hooves, waiting for the system starts.

Dash and Twilight, seeing this miracle of technology, quickly sat close to it. Moreover, Dash smoothly soared into the air for a better view.

On the screen was the absolute darkness, and it did not show anything. Only some band in the middle of the screen that slowly filled from left to right.

Much to Dash sighed in disappointment, "Miles, I have nothing against you and your devices, but I was expecting something more than ..." He threw both forelegs to the screen, "... this!"

"Wait for it." Miles said.

Once the band on the screen is filled, a splash screen activated. The glittering stars of different colors, instantly began to sparkle with incredible speed at different points of the screen, reflected in Dash's and Twilight's eyes, who were more than amazed Their eyes widened even more as they opened their mouths and gasped in awe.

"Wow!" the girls groaned, causing a smirk on Miles' lips. On the screen the stars kept flickering, rapidly increasing speed and frequency. Ten seconds later, they flipped on the screen, like a wave in the stadiums, instantly illuminating one after another. In the end, the stars are over, and instead the screen showed the name of the operating system. The inscription "Frames 10" shining bright neon colors, flashed on the screen, as the purple flare ran on its surface, then she disappeared into pixels. After that, the desktop appeared on the screen.

Miles nodded to himself, as soon as the screen is up and took a sip of his coffee cup. He swallowed coffee, then I put the cup down on the table and sat down closer to the laptop.

"Here we go." He said, "It seems that something is wrong with the hard drive. Usually it runs much faster." He ran a hard drive test program, "We have to check." then he launched a program to locate, "That's my main pride. The location determination program. It's able to locate and calculate my position, where I was not. On the ground, below ground, in the air, under water, and so on. I thought it could help me to calculate the location of your planet, but, alas. It constantly gives an error."

"And how does it work?" Twilight asked.

...


End file.
